All Rattled Up
by swirlheart
Summary: You voted, now it's here! Sasuke and Neji have been turned into babies! 8O How will they fair? What's going to happen? Why won't the girls stop cuddling them! Please read and find out! Cute! Trust me on this. Nice reviews please!
1. A Strange Jutsu

I don't own Naruto!

**All Rattled Up:**

**Chapter one: A Strange Jutsu **

"Naruto, stop it!"

"Heheheh! This is awesome!"

"You're pissing him off!"

"So? He's always pissed."

"Well, stop anyway."

"Make me."

SMACK!

"OW! That hurt!"

"It was suppose to."

"Sakura..! Why do you always have to be so mean..!"

"Stop whining. Let's just get this over with. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Right, Sakura. Now listen up you two. This is a bad situation and as we all know, the Hokage isn't the most patient person in the world. She's also very busy. So let's just get right to the point and let me do the talking. Ok?"

They nodded.

Together, they pushed open the doors to Tsunade's office. They found her sitting at her desk. She looked up the moment they entered. Before she could say anything, Kakashi spoke up.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this. I know how busy you are, but could you please take some time out to hear us out?"

She gestured for them to speak.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Thank you. Ahem.. As you know, we just came back from a mission not too long ago, and it was a success. However, uh… We ran into some difficulty with a, uh… jutsu… And it sort of… hit Sasuke."

"And?"

"And… This."

Kakashi held up the small bundle in his arms. The small bundle shifted around, which turned out to be a very small version of… Sasuke Uchiha.

His big dark eyes narrowed and he turned his small head away, folding his chubby little arms.

Tsunade just blinked at him.

"It seems that the jutsu was some sort of time-reversal technique. But Sasuke seems to still have his normal mind. By that, of course, I mean that he can still reason and knows who we all are. It's as if only his body were changed, but his mind remained the same. It wasn't altered at all as far as I can tell. I've never seen one like this before. That's why I hoped that you could do something about this."

Tsunade let out a combination of a groan and a sigh. "You too, huh?"

Team 7 blinked. "'Too'? What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. You, too? They have the same problem."

She pointed to the other side of the room where Lee and Tenten were standing with a bundle of their own in their arms. It was a small version of Neji. He had the same expression on his face as Sasuke: Humiliation, rage and annoyance. Why hadn't they noticed them before?

"They came in here a few minutes ago with the same problem. I know this jutsu. It's a very rare jutsu that not too many people know about, much lees perform it correctly. It transforms the target into the body they had as a child. Basically, they're both babies."

"But I'm perfectly aware of exactly what's going on around me!" Sasuke squeaked. He shut his eyes in horror at the pitch of the voice coming from his mouth. It was so embarrassing.

"I know you are," Tsunade went on. "The jutsu changes you physically. Not mentally. Don't worry. I can fix this."

They all breathed sighs of relief.

"But it will take a while."

"HUH?!"

"Well, yes. I've heard of this jutsu, but I've never seen it used before. Nor have I ever reversed it. I'll have to research it further before I can do anything about it. After all, we don't want anything to go wrong. With a jutsu like this, if I were to mess up, you could either spend the rest of your life like this, remain this way until you grow out of it, or end up with the mind _and_ body of a baby. It's best if I research it more before I try any sort of counter jutsus. We can't be too hasty with something like this."

"Then what do we do about this?" Naruto asked, poking Sasuke's round baby belly. Sasuke glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"Until I can find a cure," Tsunade said and paused. She seemed to be trying to chose her words very carefully. "… You'll have to look after them."

"Say what?"

"You're teammates, aren't you? You have to stick together. So Naruto, Sakura, you take care of Sasuke. Tenten and Lee will look after Neji. Until I'm sure that I've found the proper cure, you'll have to baby-sit them."

"What?!" Neji stopped abruptly as he heard his squeaky childish voice and quickly covered his mouth with his tiny hands. This was so embarrassing.

"You heard me. In your state, normal minds or not, you two are still babies. As such, you can't perform the tasks you normally could do on a normal basis. You're so small and helpless…"

"Helpless?!" Sasuke brought his hands up to his mouth to stop the high noise he was making before he could embarrass himself any further. He hated his new high-pitched baby voice.

"Yes, helpless. You can't cook, pick up after yourselves, train… You can't even make it up the stairs on your own, you're so small."

"Did you say 'train'?"

"Yes. As long as you're like this, I forbid you from training. And besides… as babies, your chakra levels are so low, you wouldn't be able to use any jutsus. Even the most simple ones. And I don't want you to try, either, just to prove me wrong!"

They both shot her a look.

"Anyway… Here are the rules. There is to be at least one 'adult' with you at all times. They are to take care of you like a responsible baby-sitter should. They will feed you, take you places, tuck you in… Do all the stuff a parent would for their baby. Until this jutsu is broken, these two are your responsibility. Understand?"

Lee saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

Tenten bowed, still holding Neji in her arms. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura nodded. "Sure thing! No problem at all!"

Naruto groaned. "Ohhh..! Do we have to?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "And me, Lady Tsunade?"

"You are a strong and capable jonin, correct, Kakashi?" she asked. "I can't have you taking care of Sasuke when Naruto and Sakura have a good handle on it. What if I need to send someone out on an important mission? Sending one jonin in place of two genin seems more profitable if you ask me. I can't keep a jonin behind to take care of a baby. That's D-rank stuff. Hardly seems fair. Kakashi, you will continue to go on missions as normal. These two can do the job, I'm sure."

He nodded. "I understand."

Sasuke shifted around in Kakashi's arms. "Psst! Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

He whispered something into his ear.

"Oh." He glanced up at Tsunade. "Uh… Lady Tsunade…"

"Yes?"

"It seems that when they changed size… Only _they_ changed, if you know what I mean. The clothes they're wearing… are still their usual size."

She looked at the large shirt wrapped around Sasuke's small form. That was when she realized that they were naked.

"Oh. I… I see…" Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Well, umm… Hmm… Uh, perhaps the first thing you guys should do is… uh… look for some new outfits."

Sakura jumped up and down. "You mean..! Oh, I mean… Since we have to take care of them and all… You mean, we have to pick out their clothes for them, too?" There were stars in her eyes, twinkling hopefully.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yay! Hooray! I get to take Sasuke out shopping! Are the stores still open? I saw the cutest little jumper in the baby store a few days ago. I hope it's still there…" She grabbed Sasuke roughly from Kakashi's arms and into hers. "Come on, Sasuke! We have shopping to do! And don't you worry. I'm going to take really good care of you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura skipped out the door with him tightly in her arms. _Oh, God… What's going to happen now?!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok! This was the winning story from the polls! You wanted it, you got it!

I hope you're liking it so far. But if there's anything you want to see happen to them, I'll try to fit it in somewhere. Just put it in a review if you want.

Thanks for reading!

Nice reviews, please!


	2. Shopping

**Chapter Two: Shopping**

"Oh, this one is so cute!" Sakura squealed, rummaging through the displays and racks, pulling out various multi-colored items and grinning like a maniac. She was enjoying this! Getting to play dress-up with Sasuke… who wouldn't be excited? She pulled out one outfit after another. Once several dozen articles of clothing had been removed from the rack, she turned around. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up a red T-shirt with a smiley face on the chest.

Sasuke scowled. That was his answer.

Nonetheless, Sakura continued to pull out random outfits and handed them for Naruto to hold.

"Sakura, please!" Naruto whined. "I can't hold Sasuke _and _all these outfits!"

"Oh, please! You can't hold 28 outfits in your arms?"

"Tw- 28?!"

Tenten and Lee were at least making things a little easier for Neji. They only had about ten items in their arms and he was the one who approved of them. Tenten passed him off to Lee as she began digging through the racks. She held up a pair of green overalls. "How's this?"

Neji stared at it wide-eyed.

She took that as a 'no' and lowered the outfit.

"Ten's enough…"

"Ok… To the changing rooms!" Sakura dragged Naruto to the back of the store with Sasuke and the now 35 outfits. She pushed Naruto into the booth. "You have to go in and dress him. I can't. I'm a girl. You'll have to do it."

"Forget it!" both boys shouted at once.

Neji saved his team the trouble. "Oh, alright… Lee, just help me if I need any, ok? But while we're in the booth, don't look."

"I had no idea that you were the bashful type."

He frowned. "I'm not! I have enough confidence that I can dress myself, but you heard the Hokage. You have to watch over me and help me when I need it. I just want to get this over with."

At least he was making it easy for them. Sasuke on the other hand was putting up a fight. So was Naruto for that matter. Sakura grabbed Naruto and the little genin and through all Sasuke's wiggling and curses managed to push them both into the changing booth. "Just try on the clothes! And don't hurt him, Naruto! If you do, I'll beat you senseless!"

"But, Sakura-!"

"You heard me!"

"But he's more likely to hurt me! He's the one who doesn't want the clothes!"

"Just try them on! You need to wear something and you're far too small to fit into any of your normal outfits!" she shouted from the other side of the door.

The lock was put into place and the two got to work. Within two seconds all they could hear were screams and curses coming from both boys behind the door. Everyone in the store turned to look at the changing room doors listening to the muffled shouts of protest still emanating from Sasuke and the curses and insults coming from Naruto. They were putting on quite a show.

Then all the noise ceased and the booth door opened and a disheveled Naruto stepped out breathing heavily.

"Well?" Sakura inquired.

"He kicked me in the face!" Naruto barked. "Then he punched me and pulled my hair! But I got it done." His face curved into a triumphant evil smile and he held up Sasuke wearing a pair of dark blue overalls and black T-shirt.

Sakura instantly started to coo at the little ninja. "Aw! He's so cute! That's it. We're getting that outfit."

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"But you don't like anything we picked out for you!"

"Yeah, you have to wear something. You can't go around naked."

He growled and said nothing, folding his arms.

"I can walk on my own, Lee. Please leave me be."

"If you are certain…"

"Quite."

Neji came toddling out of the changing booth and into view wearing dark purple shorts and sand colored T-shirt. He was also wearing a small sweat band to cover the mark on his forehead since his headband was far too big for him now. He looked down at himself and then in the mirror. He stared at his appearance wide-eyed as if he had sprouted an extra head. Even he had to admit that he was rather cute. His hair was still rather long, but short like a baby's. His eyes were also much bigger than usual. He was so short. Only to Lee's knees. Man, he was short. So tiny… Even he had to admit that he looked helpless.

He toddled over to Tenten and tugged on her pant leg to get her attention. "Well? What do you think?"

She turned and looked down. She stared at him. He stared back. Suddenly, she let out a squeal of delight. "Ohh! You're so cute!"

"Huh?" Was she always like this around children? She was acting like… a girl. Tenten! Perhaps her female instincts were kicking in or something. The next thing he knew, she was picking him up in her arms and hugging him tightly. "Hey, hey! Wh- what are you doing?! Hey, stop that! Hey! Ack! Tenten!"

"So cute!" she cooed and embraced him tightly, mushing him to her chest. She patted his head and hugged him. He wriggled and squirmed around in her arms trying to break free. Forget going with the flow… This was painful! He wasn't going to sit back and be silent anymore.

"Tenten! Stop it! Stop! Please, I can't breathe!"

She loosened her grip but continued to hold him in her arms. "I'm sorry, Neji… But you're just so cute! I can't resist!" She went back to cuddling him.

"Tente- Omph!" His face was in her chest again.

Sakura picked up another outfit and told Sasuke to try it on as well. He protested but ended up doing it anyway. May as well get it over with.

After they were finished clothes shopping, they went to yet another part of the store. Sakura didn't say what for, but Sasuke knew that it wasn't going to be fun… for him at least. All he and Neji knew was that she and Tenten ended up leaving the store with shopping bags. One was for Neji, the other for him. Team Gai took Neji back to his house, and Team 7 returned Sasuke to his.

The two babies exchanged looks before being carried off to their homes. Whatever came next wasn't going to be fun…

At least not for them.

* * *

I promise it is going to get better. It's moving kind of slow now. But really, I'm willing to hear ideas.

Please review!


	3. Sasuke's afternoon

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's Afternoon**

They took Sasuke home and Naruto plopped him down on the couch. Sasuke bounced off the cushions with a small grunt. Why did Naruto have to be so rough? He was a baby after all. Naruto sat in front of the couch staring at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. That blond idiot was grinning like a fool. What did he have up his sleeve? Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side, face drooping into a look of confusion. He looked from left to right then back to Sasuke. Sakura came in through the front door carrying the large shopping bag and setting it down on the ground by the hall closet.

Naruto turned to her. "Um… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Now what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do I do now?" He looked from Sasuke back to Sakura. "He's just sitting here on the couch."

"So?"

"So, it's boring!" he whined. "I wanna know what I'm supposed to do now! What do I do with him?"

Sakura growled. "Well, it's kinda hard for me to answer that when you're making it hard to understand what you mean. Do what with him?"

"That's what I'm asking! I don't know what to do! I've never handled a baby before."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not really a baby, you know. I just look like one."

"But I still don't know what to do with him!" Naruto was ignoring him completely. "If he's a baby… Then, what do I do? Play with him or something?"

Did he just say 'play'?

The gears in Sakura's head seemed to be turning. She gave a shrug. "You could try."

'_Play with baby Sasuke?! CHA! I'd love to see that!_' her inner-self was screaming.

Naruto's face lit up immediately. This was going to be fun! Playing with Sasuke was the same as teasing and embarrassing him! God, it was fun to torment him.

Naruto proceeded to make odd babbling noises at Sasuke, trying to make him smile by making faces.

Sasuke just stared back, not amused.

This wasn't working. Naruto had expected Sasuke to be rolling around on the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Maybe these funny faces weren't funny enough. He pulled on his cheeks and stretched his face up in odd angles.

Sasuke still wasn't impressed. He just kept staring at him with that poker-face.

Next, he stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes to the back of his head making babbling noises.

Same reaction: nothing.

Naruto frowned, unnerved. "Aw, come on… What's wrong with you? Not even a smile?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You realize, of course, that it's still me, right? I'm not really a baby. I just look like one."

"You mean you don't find any of this funny at all?"

He narrowed his eyes angrily. "Not in the least."

Naruto sat back in defeat. Only an intense staring contest was happening between the two ninja. Same old Sasuke. He never found anything funny. "Then what do you want me to do? It's boring just sitting around like this."

"What do you usually do, Sasuke? What are your hobbies?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Sasuke folded his arms. "I take walks and train," he growled.

Naruto blinked at him. "Man, you're such a boring guy… And you get girls that way?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, you're not allowed to train. Tsunade's orders." Sakura began to pace the room, thinking. "And you can't go on walks by yourself… And you can barely walk, anyway… Hmm… Maybe you could..?"

"You can't think of anything, can you?"

"J- just give me a minute!"

Sasuke's stomach growled loudly. He looked down and covered his middle with his hands to muffle the sound, hoping no one would notice. It failed. Both noticed completely. Sakura began to coo out loud, apparently finding his hunger so incredibly adorable.

"Ohhh..! You're hungry! Aw, you poor little thing!" She ran into the kitchen and began opening cupboards and cabinets, searching for food. She opened the fridge and stuck her head inside. "Hmm… You don't seem to have anything suitable for your state."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that as long as you're a baby, you can't have too many solid foods, if any."

"Say what?!"

"Looks like the only thing you can have is milk and applesauce. That's all you have in here." She straightened up. "But on the plus side… I just happened to pick up some things for you at the store."

Sasuke went pale. "Such as..?"

She dug through the bag and pulled out each object as she introduced them. "Let's see… I have your baby clothes… A blanket, a stuffed animal, a rattle, a pacifier, some baby bottles, a mobile… and some baby food!"

Sasuke grimaced. Did she just say 'a rattle, a pacifier, and baby bottles'? And wait… Did he hear her say the word 'mobile' as well? One of those stupid rotating things that dangle above baby cribs? Why the hell did she buy that?!

She pulled out some jars of baby food. "Which one do you want? I have stringed pears, stringed beans, stringed peas, and… stringed carrots."

He gave her a killing stare. "You've got to be kidding me…"

She wasn't. "I'm not. You have to eat something and this is all you're allowed to have. Take your pick."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Just get me the stupid applesauce! I'm not eating any of that crap!"

Sakura hurried to prepare the food for him while Naruto carried him to the table. He stacked books in the chair until it was the proper height for Sasuke and sat him down. Sakura returned carrying a small bowl of applesauce and a small spoon. She pulled up a chair in front of Sasuke and took a spoonful of applesauce and hovered it in front of Sasuke's lips.

He frowned at her. "What?"

"Eat," she instructed.

Without a word, Sasuke stuck his arm out for the spoon. When she didn't comply, he growled, "Give me the damn spoon!"

"But Sasuke…"

"I can feed myself, now hand it over!"

She obeyed and handed Sasuke the spoon. He grabbed it from her and gripped it in his little fist, all the while muttering about how he wasn't completely helpless and could handle himself. He lifted the spoon to his lips and opened his mouth. It was proving to be far more difficult than he had thought. He fumbled with the utensil and slopped applesauce all over his hand. He tried again. Lifting the spoon for a second time, he ended up spilling it on the table.

"Sasuke, perhaps-"

"Shut up!" he growled in frustration. "I can do this!" He lifted the spoon clumsily to his lips. As small as the spoon was, he could barely grasp it in his little fumbling hands. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and awkwardly raised the spoon in his hand. He ended up stabbing himself in the face with it instead and got applesauce all over his cheek. Growling, he tried again. He got it up his nose this time. He coughed and sputtered.

Naruto laughed.

Sakura punched him.

Sasuke tried again. This time, with both hands, he managed to bring the spoon up to his mouth. Opening it as wide as he could, Sasuke got the spoon in his mouth… and halfway down his throat. He choked and coughed, spitting the food all over the table. This obviously wasn't working.

"Please, may I help?" Sakura asked, unable to watch this any longer.

Sasuke looked up at her, face covered with applesauce. "I'm fine..!" he hissed bitterly. He wasn't going to admit defeat. Not yet. It was such a simple task, too! He couldn't even feed himself anymore!

"Sasuke, please…" She gently pulled the spoon from his little hands.

He gave her a look, but he knew that that was about all he could do at this point. "Oh, fine…"

She took her seat across from him and lifted the spoon to his mouth. He glared at it, but opened his mouth after a few moments and ate. So, this was what his life was going to be like until the Hokage found a counter jutsu… A long, miserable, helpless life… What fun.

Naruto hovered over the two and watched in fascination. Whenever Sakura brought the spoon to his lips, Sasuke would open them like little doors and allowed the food inside. Sasuke kept a scowl firmly on his face the whole time while resting his head on his hand, elbow on the table. He wasn't enjoying this at all.

He, on the other hand, was! Naruto was unable to hold back his laughter any longer and burst out in hysterics. Sakura threw down the spoon and punched him in the face.

"Shut up, Naruto! Stop making fun of Sasuke! How would you like to take his place and get hit with that jutsu instead?! Don't hurt his feelings!"

"Ow! Sakura, that really hurt!"

"Then stop making fun of him!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" he whined.

Sasuke glared at both of them. Naruto for laughing at him, and Sakura for throwing the hard metal spoon in his face.


	4. Neji's afternoon

**Chapter 4: Neji's Afternoon**

In comparison, Neji's afternoon wasn't turning out any better than Sasuke's. To keep Neji entertained, Lee was throwing him up in the air and catching him on his way back down. This was hardly entertaining in Neji's opinion.

Tenten turned around after bringing the shopping bag in from outside and spotted this. "Lee, be careful!" she scolded. "He's much smaller now. He could get hurt."

"But I am being careful, Tenten."

"Still…"

To satisfy her, Lee decided instead to rock Neji from side to side rather than toss him in the air over his head. It didn't turn out to be any better. All he ended up doing was making Neji nauseous.

"Lee… Lee, you're making me sick!"

"Ah! I am so sorry, Neji! I did not mean to." He stopped rocking him and Neji slumped in Lee's arms, sick to his stomach.

_Well, that was pleasant_…

Tenten took Neji from Lee's bandaged arms and into her own. She patted his chubby belly and held him calmly. Neji glanced up at her in mild surprise. This was actually rather nice. He felt so safe and comfortable in her arms. Now _she_ knew how to hold a child. He felt so secure. He rested his head on her chest and relaxed. At least someone knew what she was doing.

A few minutes later, Neji's stomach started to growl. She grinned at him. "Aw… Are you hungry?"

He looked up at her. _Well, duh! _"A little…" he admitted.

She took him to the kitchen and told Lee to empty the shopping bag for her. He did as he was told and displayed the jars of baby food across the counter.

Neji's jaw dropped. "What the hell is this?"

"You're lunch."

"There's no way in hell I'm eating that crap."

"But you're a baby now. You have little choice."

"Forget it!" Neji scowled crossing his arms over his chest. A moment later his tummy growled again.

"Neji, either you eat that or you go hungry," Tenten bargained. "You don't have anything else kid-friendly, if you know what I mean."

"Then you can go to the store and buy me something that is. I can wait."

"Neji, all that we have right here is kid-friendly. Either you eat the baby food or have nothing."

Man, she knew how to bargain! She'll make an awesome mom in the future…

When Neji's stomach growled yet again he complied. He was in no position to argue, after all. He allowed himself to be seated at the table on top of a stack of thick books and waited to be served. Lee opened a jar of stringed squash and dipped the small spoon in, mixing it around. He took the spoon out and hovered it in front of Neji's face. He stared at the unappetizing orange mush in disgust and turned his head.

"Come on, Neji," Tenten whined. "Please eat."

Lee moved the spoon closer and Neji turned his head in the opposite direction, refusing to eat.

"Please, Neji?"

Neji wordlessly reached for the spoon, but Lee took it away.

"Neji, you cannot feed yourself in this state. You will make a mess!"

"Try me."

Lee handed him the spoon and watched as Neji clumsily held the spoon and tried to feed himself. It wasn't working well. Just as Lee had said, he was making a huge mess. He got it on his neck, his chin, his cheeks, his nose, even on his forehead trying and failing to get the food into his mouth. Completely embarrassed and defeated, Neji handed the spoon back to Lee.

Lee tried again. He hovered the spoon in front of Neji's mouth and waited. Neji made to open his mouth, but quickly changed his mind when he got a good look and smell of it. Mouth tightly shut, Neji turned his head away once again.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Neji!" Tenten growled. "You gotta eat something! Please, just open your mouth."

"Mmph!" He refused to comply. That mush was far too disgusting.

"It is not that bad, Neji. See? Watch. I will show you that it is delicious. Look…" Lee lifted the spoon to his own lips and into his mouth.

Neji and Tenten watched in disgust as Lee willingly ate the baby food. Neji grimaced. Why did Lee have to be so stupid?

And yet, Lee swallowed the food without remorse, showing no signs of difficulty. He licked his lips. "Mmm! That stuff _is _good!"

"Are you kidding me?"

Lee went back in for a second helping, but Tenten stopped him. "I think he's convinced, Lee. Let him have a taste now."

_The only thing I'm convinced of is that he's an even bigger idiot than I thought_…

Tenten brought the spoon to Neji's mouth and told him to open. He refused, at least until his stomach growled once again. He hesitantly opened his mouth and allowed the food entry. It really wasn't all that bad. It sure tasted like squash. It was orange like squash. Not bad at all, really. He opened his mouth again like a little baby bird and received a second helping.

Tenten smiled at this and continued feeding him until he was full. She looked at the empty jar. "Wow, you finished the whole thing!"

Neji wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand without a word. He was stuffed! Who would have thought that such a small jar would be enough to fill him up? He leaned back in his chair and waited for his stomach to settle. This wasn't so bad. He figured it would be much worse.

Strike that.

Neji scrunched his face up in discomfort and moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh! I don't know… It's my stomach and chest." He moaned louder as the discomfort continued. "Ohh..! I think I might have heartburn or something… Ohh..!"

Tenten watched him for a moment before coming closer and picking him up.

"Tenten..?"

"Shh… I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." She lifted him over her shoulder and began patting his back.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Neji could feel the pressure swelling up in his chest and then…

BURP!

He blinked in surprise. The pain was gone and he felt much better.

Tenten smiled in satisfaction and set him back down. "There you go. Good as new."

Neji was surprised. "How'd you..?"

"Oh, I've babysat before. You pick these things up after a while. Babies need help burping and that's just a little trick to do it. Not a big deal."

Neji didn't know what to say.

She was really good at this.

Despite having to be burped and all, this may not be so bad after all. At least he had Tenten around who knew what she was doing.


	5. Milk

**Chapter 5: Milk**

After Sakura had calmed down enough to finish feeding Sasuke, lunch was finally over and Sasuke was nice and full. He loved the feeling of having a full belly. So did Sakura, apparently. She kept fussing over how cute his bloated belly was. She kept trying to tickle it, but Sasuke wouldn't let her. He kept pushing her hand away whenever she got close.

Naruto kept pacing the room, trying to figure out what to do next. Ok, so Sasuke was a baby, but he still had the mind of his usual self. Not much you could do with that information in mind. If you treated him like a baby, he would get mad. But as a baby, there wasn't much you could do with him. This was a real pain.

After about an hour, everyone was fresh out of ideas and bored out of their minds. Sasuke still voted to go out and train, but that wasn't a possibility. Man, this was a pain.

Right now, Naruto was trying to make funny faces again and failing miserably at making Sasuke smile. Sakura bounced him on her lap now that he had digested his food. But this only made Sasuke even more miserable.

"Just leave me the hell alone…" he growled bitterly.

"Aw, you're grumpy!" Naruto teased doing a Sakura impression. Neither one was amused.

As time went on, Sakura began to notice some changes in Sasuke. He was looking very, very grumpy and seemed to have lost the will to argue. He just remained quietly in her arms staring at random objects around the room. It didn't take her long to realize what the problem was.

Sasuke was getting tired. Which meant, it was time for a nap.

But she couldn't let him know that. He'd fight her on it and insist that he, as a mature adult despite his present form, would never take a nap in the middle of the afternoon like this. So this meant that she had to trick him.

She handed him over to Naruto and went into the kitchen.

Naruto sat on the couch with Sasuke in his lap like he was told and asked her what she was doing.

"Nothing!" she called from the kitchen. "I'm just getting a drink ready for Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that.

She warmed up some milk and tested it on her arm. Satisfied, she brought the baby bottle into the living room and handed it to Naruto. "Now feed him that bottle."

Naruto got ready to do so, but Sasuke refused. "There's no way in hell I'm drinking out of that thing!" He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sasuke, come on! You have to drink at some point. It might as well be now."

"Forget it! I'm not doing it!"

"Sasuke…"

"Don't 'Sasuke' me!"

Naruto pushed the bottle forward and Sasuke pushed it back with both arms. "Damn it, Sasuke! Drink!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Sakura shouted over them. Then she turned to Sasuke and asked calmly, "Please drink it, Sasuke? You'll feel better."

"I'll drink from a cup, thank you very much!"

"You moron!" Naruto barked. "You can't handle a cup! You can barely handle a spoon! You'll spill it all over yourself!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I got news for you, pal! The last time I checked, spoons and cups weren't the same thing!"

"Just drink the stupid bottle!"

"No way!"

"Drink it!"

"NO!"

"Do it!"

"Make me!"

Naruto then tried to cram the bottle into Sasuke's mouth, but was restrained by Sakura.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt him!"

"Sakura..! I almost had him!"

Sasuke crossed his arms once again and turned up his nose. "I'm not drinking that. No way. Never gonna happen."

Sakura turned to Naruto and whispered, "Look, he's only acting this way because he's tired. He's grumpy, that's all. You'll see. After a good long nap, he'll be as good as new."

Naruto frowned. He was still very skeptical about that.

"There's no way you're getting that into my mo- umph!" Sasuke's words were lost as Naruto shoved the bottle into Sasuke's open mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence. Sasuke's mouth was filling with the warm liquid quickly. He had no choice but to swallow. He gulped down the warm milk That's when he realized something: it wasn't half bad. It actually tasted pretty good. He liked it. The bottle was still stuck between his lips so he figured, as long as he was thirsty anyway, he may as well drink it. He sucked on the bottle eagerly, gulping down as much milk as he could. It tasted great.

"Aww, he's cute!" Sakura squealed as she watched him drink. She loved how he sucked on that bottle. He was so cute. "Don't forget to tip your arms up, Naruto. That way he doesn't get any air bubbles."

Naruto did as he was told. It was an interesting feeling, have a baby in your arms and feeding him. The only thing that made this even more awkward was the fact that this baby happened to be his rival. This was very strange.

He watched Sasuke drink the warm milk. Slowly but surely his eyes began to close. Sasuke shut his eyes but continued to drink. This milk was making him sleepy.

Finally the bottle was empty so Naruto took it away. Sasuke's eyes opened blearily. He saw Naruto taking away the bottle, but was too tired to care. A small nap wouldn't hurt… Just a little one. He opened his mouth and yawned. Full tummy, warm milk, comfy body to snuggle into… What baby wouldn't fall asleep like this? Sasuke let his dignity fly out the window as he rolled onto his side and buried his face in Naruto's jacket. In no time at all, Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"Aww..!" Sakura cooed quietly. "That's so cute..! How sweet..!"

Naruto winced. "Easy for you to say… You're not the one he's drooling on."

~*~*~

Neji let out a huge yawn. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he had done anything to tire himself out. He tugged on Tenten's shirt and looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Tenten… I'm feeling a little tired…"

She looked at him sympathetically. "Aw, you are, huh?"

He nodded sleepily. "But I don't know why… It just happened all of a sudden. I'm usually never sleepy this time of day."

"Well, babies do need a lot more sleep. I'm guessing that as long as you're a baby, you're going to get sleepy a lot and have to take lots of naps. It's just how things are."

He made a noise halfway between and whine and a moan. "No..! I don't want to take a nap..! I never take naps. I'm too old for that sort of thing."

"Not right now, you're not."

He pouted, giving himself a cute grumpy, sleepy look. "I'm not that lazy… I'm not like Shikamaru. I don't take naps. Not…" A yawn interrupted him. "… ever."

She smiled at him. "You just wait there for a second. I'll be right back."

He watched as she made her way into the kitchen and heard shuffling noises. He heard other strange noises and a couple minutes later, she returned with a bottle in hand.

She handed it to him. "Go on. Drink up."

He looked at the creamy white liquid inside. "Milk?"

"Uh-huh."

He handed it back to her. "No thanks."

He was smart. He knew that warm milk would knock him out for sure. He needed a nap. He was just being stubborn.

She smiled and came up with a simple plan. She picked him up with one arm and placed him on her lap. Good thing he was so light in this form. He struggled for a bit, but she held on to him tightly. She lifted the bottle up and over to his mouth. He pushed her hand away in protest.

"No, Tenten! I mean it."

She moved the bottle in closer.

"No, don't. Please, Ten-"

She took that opportunity to pop the bottle into his open mouth. He gulped down the warm milk instantly. After a few mouthfuls, he pushed the bottle away. But he didn't complain. Instead, he licked his lips.

"Mmm..! That's not bad…" he mumbled to himself. It had been so long since the last time he had had a nice glass of milk. And it had been even longer since the last time he had warm milk. He couldn't even remember the last time that was. He opened his mouth and guided the bottle back in with his hands. He wrapped his lips around the bottle and drank.

Once he had finished the bottle, Tenten scooped him up in her arms and started to pace the room, patting his back. He let out a small belch into her shoulder and slumped quietly into her touch. This was very soothing. He had no idea that Tenten was such a pro at this. She knew what she was doing. She knew all the right spots. And she knew how to get him to relax.

He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

She rocked him slowly from side to side and then placed him down gently on the couch. He didn't so much as stir. She placed a small brown baby blanket over his body and watched him sleep.

This wasn't such a bad mission. She was enjoying herself. And Neji was downright adorable like this.

At that moment, Lee came in through the back door panting and dripping with sweat. "Phew! That was a great workout! I feel great!"

"Shh!" Tenten clasp a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" she whispered to him. "Neji's asleep."

Lee looked confused and removed her hand from his mouth. "At this hour?"

She nodded. "The poor little guy's all tuckered out. Let him sleep, ok, Lee?"

He nodded. "You will not hear a peep out of me!" he whispered and gave her a salute. _Wait a minute… Did she just all Neji a 'poor little guy'?_


	6. Bored

**Chapter 6: Bored **

Sasuke slept through most of the afternoon quietly. He seemed quite content as he drooled all over the couch cushions, snoring softly with his mouth wide open.

Naruto, who had been watching him with fascination, rested his head in his open palm and sighed heavily. "This is so boring! Just how much longer is he going to sleep?"

Sakura shushed him. "He'll sleep for as long as he wants. Now be quiet and don't wake him up."

"But he's been sleeping for the past two hours!"

"So?"

"So I thought having him as a baby would be more fun than this. It's not every day that Sasuke turns into a baby. I thought it would be more fun than this…"

"What did you think it was going to be like?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… But I didn't think he'd be sleeping so much, I can tell you that."

"He's a baby. He's going to be sleeping a lot now."

Naruto let out a groan. "_Now_ you tell me..!"

Sasuke moaned sleepily and rolled over onto his other side, never waking up. He was out like a light.

Sakura found him oh so cute and adorable, but Naruto just thought he was a boring pain in the butt. He didn't do anything but sleep and complain. How dull… He wished something would happen. This sitting around stuff was so boring!

Naruto watched the drool pour from Sasuke's mouth and onto the couch. He smirked and gave a chuckle. "He looks so stupid…"

Sakura frowned. "You're no better, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you toss and turn so much in your sleep… And you drool a whole lot more than he is now!"

"I do not!"

"How would you know? You're asleep! We're the ones who have to put up with you. Sometimes you end up on top of us, you thrash around so much! You're always sprawled out! You can't keep still or quiet. You snore like gravel in a blender!"

"I do not!"

That's when they heard a small yawn from behind. They turned and saw Sasuke sitting up, blinking drowsily around the room. He was awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Sakura bent down next to the couch and smiled up at him. She spoke softly and sweetly to him. "Hey, here, Sasuke… Did you have a good nap?"

He gave her a sleepy grin. "Mm-hmm…" He still wasn't fully awake just yet. He never fully opened his eyes. He yawned again and gave his eyes another rub. "I musta been sleepier than I thought… I slept so deeply… And 'm still not completely awake yet…" he mumbled.

Sakura gave him a pat on the head. "How cute..!"

It took Sasuke a good five minutes and a small snack of applesauce to fully wake up. And when he did, he asked the question they knew was on his mind. "Has Tsunade found the counter jutsu yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Not yet."

"Did you check?"

"Eh?"

"Did. You. Check?"

She looked away. The truth was, she didn't want Tsunade to find the cure just yet. This was the closest she had ever gotten to a date with Sasuke. And she wasn't about ready to have it end just yet. Besides, he was so cute!

"They'll send someone when she finds it."

That wasn't good enough for him. He wanted answers. He wanted his normal form back, and he wanted it now! "Could you check anyway?"

"But-"

"Sakura, I want you to check and see if she's found anything yet!"

She gave a jolt at his sudden loudness. He really wanted to know. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had little choice. "Ok. I'll go and leave Naruto here to take care of you."

"Say what?" Naruto's head popped into the room from around the corner.

"You heard Tsunade. We can't leave him all alone! You'll have to stay while I leave for a minute."

"But why do I have to? Why can't you stay and let me go instead? I don't know the first thing about babysitting."

Sasuke frowned. He found the term 'babysitting' to be very demeaning. He wasn't a baby. He only had the body of one. No big deal. He wished they wouldn't refer to it as 'babysitting'. Couldn't they just call it 'guarding'? That sounded a little less childish.

In truth, Sakura really did want to stay behind and let Naruto go, but she knew she couldn't. "No. You can't be trusted to go off on your own."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you never do as you're told! The last time we told you to go see Tsunade for something, you took your good sweet time getting there! We found you eating ramen an hour after we sent you!"

"Oh, just that one time!"

"It was twelve times!"

"You never forget anything, do you?!"

Sakura got up from the chair and made for the door. "It'll only take a minute. I'll be back soon. Just stay here and watch him, ok?"

"But- but- but-!"

Too late. She was already out the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he looked back up at him.

"Believe me," Sasuke said grimly. "This is no better for me than it is for you."

"Hell, I'm not gonna enjoy this…"

"Hell if I know."

~*~*~

Sakura sprinted to the Hokage's office and knocked on her door. When she was given the ok to enter, she did. "Lady Tsunade, can I speak with you?"

Tsunade looked up over the pile of books and scrolls on her desk and waved her over. "Sakura, I'm glad you're here. I need you to listen to something."

She hurried over. "What is it? Does it have something to do with the jutsu?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. It seems we have a slight problem. You see, I was reading up on the jutsu and discovered something troubling…"

Sakura gulped, a thousand terrible fates popping into her head at once. "Wh- what is it? How bad is it? What's wrong?"

"Calm down, Sakura. It's nothing life-threatening. Now have a seat..."


	7. Peekaboo!

**Chapter 7: Peek-a-boo!**

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto who was back to making faces at him. "If it didn't work before, what makes you think I would find it funny now?"

Naruto growled. "Well, sorry! It's not my fault that you're such a boring baby! I'm trying to entertain you, and it's not working. So could you at least give me some kind of hint as to what you'd find funny?"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Why don't you stick your hand in the blender?"

"Very funny." Naruto looked around the room. "Do you have any toys?"

"What do I look like to you? A baby?" Naruto went to open his mouth. "Don't answer that!"

Naruto smirked and went over to the shopping bag and pulled out the stuffed animal Sakura had bought. "How's this? Wanna play with it?"

"No," he said flatly.

Naruto then picked up the baby blanket. "I think I liked you better when you were asleep. Here, take a nap."

Sasuke grabbed the blanket from the blond and scowled. "I'm not really a baby so stop treating me like one, you moron!" He threw the blanket in his face.

The blanket covered Naruto's head, hiding him from view. "You don't have to be so mean, you know. I'm trying to help you."

He heard Sasuke gasp. "N- Naruto? Wh- wh- where are you?"

Taken aback by this, he asked, "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Where?" Sasuke's voice was loud as if he were talking to someone in another room.

Naruto pulled off the baby blanket. "Here."

Sasuke jumped. "How- how did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

Sasuke studied him up and down. His eyes were wide. "That! How did you do that?!"

"What?"

"Don't give me that! You disappeared!"

Naruto looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about? No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did! Just now!"

"But all I did was this." Naruto draped the blanket over his face again.

He heard Sasuke gasp again. "See? You just did it again!"

"Did what?"

"That!"

Naruto removed the blanket from his head. "I just had this stupid thing over my head after you threw it at me. I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl. "You disappeared! You just freaking disappeared! I saw it! You were here then you weren't! You vanished using some kind of jutsu, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." A thought popped into Naruto's head at that moment. _Wait… Maybe to him, I really did somehow. But I didn't use a jutsu. I just put the blanket over my head and… Wait a sec… Isn't that what moms do all the time when playing with their kids? Isn't that peek-a-boo?_ He got ready to try it again. He lifted the blanket up with both hands. "Like this?" he asked just before covering his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked around the room in confusion. Naruto had vanished again. How the heck did he do that? "Where are you? Stop messing with me!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke seriously thought that he had vanished right before his very eyes. That was hilarious! Sasuke was so stupid! He was acting like a… baby.

Naruto quickly lowered the blanket and shouted, "Boo!"

Sasuke jumped and nearly fell over in surprise. "Don't do that! And stop messing with me. I know you're doing something. Just tell me, already."

Naruto's face broke into a huge, smug smile. "Oh… I didn't do anything..!"

"Don't give me that! What did you do?!"

"Nothing..!"

"Tell me!"

"What..?"

"Tell me, you stupid moron!"

Naruto laughed out loud. He couldn't take it. It was just too funny! Sasuke was so easily tricked as a baby. He loved messing with him. This was fun!

~*~*~

"I'm back!" Sakura called from the door.

Naruto turned. "Hi!"

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto pointed to an armchair. Sasuke was sitting on it staring up at the mobile spinning above his head. It circled like a vulture, emitting peaceful music as it did. Sasuke watched it open-mouthed, completely mesmerized by it. The music itself was keeping him calm and mellow. He either didn't notice Sakura come in or simply didn't care.

Naruto scoffed. "It was the only way I could shut him up. Good thing you bought it. It really works."

Sakura watched Sasuke for another moment before turning to Naruto. "Have you noticed any change in him at all?"

"Other than the fact that he's a baby?"

"Yes, besides that. Has he acted any different?"

The peek-a-boo incident popped into his mind at that moment. "Why? What'd Grandma Tsunade say?"

Making sure Sasuke was still distracted, Sakura pulled Naruto into the next room. "Well, according to Lady Tsunade…" She bite her lip.

"What?"

"Well, while researching the jutsu, she discovered something."

"What?"

She paused before going on. "Turns out that the longer you're under the jutsu's effects, the more it'll affect you."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "I don't follow."

"Naruto, basically what it means is that the longer Sasuke's in baby form, the more he's going to start acting like a baby. The jutsu effects his mind as well. Soon he'll have the mentality of an infant."

At first, Naruto was shocked and a little worried. But then his face broke into a huge grin and he started to laugh. "Hahahaha! Are you serious?! So Sasuke's going to be a real baby? For real? So he's gonna be all 'goo-goo, gaga' and stuff? Sweet!"

Sakura punched him in the gut. "No! Not sweet! Don't you get it? Sasuke's going to turn into a real baby who can't comprehend a real conversation! He won't be able to talk or do anything!"

"I'm not seeing a down side."

She glared at him. "It's easy to know what he wants now because he can talk. Soon we'll have to guess on everything. Also, if he thinks he's a baby, we may have to start investing in some diapers."

His smile faded away. "Hell, I'm not changing any diapers!"

"You see my point now? It'll be harder. The changes will be gradual. That's why I'm asking if he's done anything out of the ordinary."

Naruto scratched his head. "Well… A few minutes ago, something did happen."

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

He shrugged. "Nothing major. We were just playing peek-a-boo with a blanket and he thought that I really disappeared. But I-"

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you just got in, and it's not that big a deal. I mean, he could still talk and all. He knew what was going on. He just thought that I vanished was all. That moron even asked me what jutsu I was using. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I used that baby mobile thing on him to make him shut up. And it worked, too."

"Naruto…"

"Good idea, Sakura. That thing keeps him calm and quiet. Glad you got it."

"Naruto, listen to me! Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"What happened to Sasuke? With the game and the mobile?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, what?"

She groaned. "Naruto, with babies, if you cover your face so they can't se you, they really think you vanished. If they can't see you, you're not there. It's like you're invisible."

"That's stupid."

"That's baby logic. That's going to be Sasuke's mentality soon. And with the mobile… Those things keep babies calm and most of the time puts them to sleep. If it's working on Sasuke now, then that means that we don't have much time. It means that the changes have already begun."

Naruto looked around, confused as to what to do next. "Well, what do we do?"

"Stay here." Sakura walked towards the door again. "I have to go tell Tenten what's going on. Lee and her need to know."

"And Sasuke?"

"Don't tell him. It'll just upset him."

"But what about Grandma? Is she close to a cure yet?"

Sakura stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Yet just yet. This jutsu is tricky. She can't afford to make a mistake. She's still researching." She opened the door. "I'm going to tell Tenten and Lee. Wait here until I get back. And remember, not a word to Sasuke."

With that, she turned and left.


	8. Tickle

**Chapter 8: Tickle**

Neji wasn't waking up. He just kept on sleeping. Tenten was growing concerned. He had to wake up soon so he could eat dinner. But she also knew that Neji was overtired and needed his sleep. What to do?

"Lee, could you go get a bottle ready for Neji, please?"

He looked at her. "But, he is still sleeping."

With a sigh she said, "Well, I'm gonna have to wake him up."

"But why? Should we really wake him up? I thought he needed sleep."

"He does, but he has to eat, too."

"Why can he not do it when he wakes up?"

"Who knows how long that will be? Besides, he has to keep to a schedule. He should eat at a certain time each day."

"Why?"

"Because it'll screw up their biological clock otherwise."

Lee cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"If babies don't eat by a schedule, they won't know what to do or when to eat. It'll mess up their bodies. If they eat whenever, they won't know whether they're hungry or still digesting."

Lee scratched his head. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've been babysitting since I was nine. I've had lots of practice and I've picked up these things over the years."

"But I thought that if they were hungry, you feed them whenever."

"Only if they're like really little or if it's just a snack. You can't give them big meals ten times a day."

Lee nodded. "Oh, I see… Tenten, you are brilliant!"

She thanked him. "Now I'm going to wake him up. You go to the kitchen and get a bottle ready from him."

"What about dinner?"

"Bring out a jar of baby food and the packages I bought earlier. We can have rice balls and sushi and he can have the baby food."

"Ok!" Lee scurried off to do as he was told.

Tenten went over to the couch and gave Neji's chubby arm a gentle shake. "Neji? Neji?" she called in a soft voice. "Neji? Come on, Neji. Wake up… Neji?"

He moaned and turned away. He wasn't getting up.

"Neji? Neji…"

He continued to snooze.

For a moment Tenten just wanted him to keep sleeping. He looked so cute with his fluttering eyelashes and drool running down his chin. The way his face looked so calm and peaceful… He was adorable. She wanted to coo out loud but resisted. She had to wake him up. As cute as he was, there was no way she was going to be up with him at midnight feeding him. She called again. "Neji…"

"Mmm..! Mmph!" His face scrunched up and he batted her hand away.

"Neji, it's time to wake up. Neji…" She gave his arm another shake.

"Stop that..!" he moaned sleepily. "Leave me alone..! Let me sleep!"

"Neji you have to get up. It's time for dinner. You must be hungry." After all, he hadn't eaten since lunch and it was nearly 7:00.

"'M not! I'm sleepy..! Go 'way!"

She sat him up in a seated position and held his hands. "Come on, Neji. Please get up."

His head bobbed and he started to snore.

"No..! Oh, no you don't. You're not going back to sleep. Come on, wake up!"

He moaned again. She gave his body a small shake to wake him. Instead, he slumped to the side at an awkward angle. Sighing, Tenten picked him up in her arms and started to pat his back as if to burp him. There was no way he could sleep like this! Not with someone pounding his back!

She looked into the kitchen. "Almost ready with that bottle, Lee?"

Lee came running into the room. "Yup! Just finish."

As Tenten reached for the bottle, she stopped and stared at it. "Lee… What is this?"

"Oh. I thought that milk would just put him back to sleep, and you wanted him awake… So I filled it with tea instead."

"LEE! You don't give a baby TEA! And that'll stain the bottle so everything will taste like tea leaves now! Rinse it OUT!"

Lee scrambled back into the kitchen and did as he was told. "I am so sorry, Tenten! I did not know!"

On the bright side, Neji was now wide awake thanks to her loud yelling.

~*~*~

Neji was miserable. He got stuck with this revolting baby food while they got to eat sushi and rice balls. He had asked for some, but Tenten told him that even though it was rice, he still couldn't chew it properly. It wasn't regular rice, anyway. It was sticky rice and fish. That wasn't right for a baby like him.

"I'm not a baby!"

Lee pinched his cheeks. "Aw, he is so cute!"

"Knock it off, Lee!" Neji slapped his hand away.

Lee tried to reach for Neji again, but the little Hyuga moved out of reach, causing Lee's fingertips to brush against the side of his neck. Neji twitched and shivered. He batted Lee away again and ordered him to stop.

Tenten blinked and smiled. She knew what had happened. She moved closer to Neji and grinned evilly at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing…" She moved her hand closer and brushed her fingertips across his neck.

He shivered and twitched again. "St- stop that!"

Her smiled spread and she began to spider her fingers over his neck again.

He curled up and tried to push her hands away. "St- stop that! I- I mean it! St- stop!"

She giggled. "You're ticklish, aren't you, Neji?"

"N- no! Not at all!"

Her evil smirk was back and she tickled his round belly. Neji squealed in surprise and started to giggle. "St-stop it! I mean it! Stop- Ah-hahahahahahahaha!" All his words were lost as he started giggling. He _was_ ticklish!

She laughed along with him and tickled his tummy with both hands. He giggled and thrashed about, laughing his head off. Lee joined in, too. He tickled Neji's bare feet as he kicked, trying to get away.

Tenten couldn't remember a time when Neji had ever laughed so much. He hardly ever cracked a smile, let alone laugh. This was so much fun! And seeing Neji laugh so much was wonderful. Though he acted as if he were in pain, she knew that he was enjoying it.

They heard a knock at the door and stopped. Neji, finally free from the tickling fingers, fell back into Lee's lap, panting and gasping for breath, his giggles subsiding. He was worn out.

"I got it," Tenten said and went to answer the door.

Lee was left alone with Neji. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Feeling better?"

Neji nodded, still panting slightly. "Yeah… I think so…" He swallowed. "Why the heck did you tickle me?"

"Because it was fun!"

Neji glared. "Well, don't do it again! It wasn't fun for me."

"Could have fooled me. You were laughing so hard."

"You were tickling me!"


	9. Crib

**Chapter 9: Crib**

Lee handed Neji the bottle and walked over to Tenten. Neji began sucking on the bottle of warm milk and leaned back into the chair, making himself at home.

"So he does not know?" Lee whispered to Tenten.

She shook her head. "No. I didn't tell him."

"Is it really as bad as Sakura said it was?"

Tenten sighed. "I don't know. I haven't seen much of a change in him just yet. I'm not sure what to expect."

Lee watched Neji for another minute before turning back to her. "And there is no sign of a cure just yet, either?"

She shook her head.

"Then what do we do?"

"Just wait and hope for the best, I guess. It's not like he's going to die or anything so there's no need to worry."

"You are right, Tenten. I should not worry."

Tenten looked at the clock on the wall. "He should go to bed soon."

Lee studied the clock for a moment. "But it is not even 8:00 yet. Why so early?"

"Babies need a lot of sleep. Just like I told you. And small kids can't stay up too late." She gave a small gasp as a thought popped into her head. "Oh, that's right… He's a baby now. Where should we put him? We don't have a crib for him. It should be safe enough for him to sleep for the whole night… Maybe we can make one."

"A whole crib?!"

"No, a makeshift one. We'll stack pillows and stuff up around his bed so he won't fall off and hurt himself."

Lee saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!"

Neji glanced over at them suspiciously. He knew they were talking about him, but they were too far away from him to hear what they were saying. So he merely stifled a yawn and went back to drinking his bottle.

~*~*~

Naruto carried Sasuke upstairs to his bedroom. But when they got there, he was less than pleased to say the least. First they touch his stuff, now they rearrange his bed?! He always kept his things as neat and tidy as he could, so this was definitely glare worthy.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!" Sasuke pointed to his queen size bed which had now been stripped of its sheets and had all the pillows arranged in a square in the center. It looked as if they were trying to build some sort of nest or…

"It's a crib," Sakura told him.

That didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it just pissed him off even further. "I don't need a crib! Just how old do you think I am?"

"A baby."

"Shut up, Naruto. For the last time, I'm not a real baby!"

"But Sasuke, this way you won't roll out of bed and hurt yourself."

"I'm not Naruto, Sakura. I know how to hold still. Besides, it's a big bed and I'm so small. I doubt I'll roll out of bed."

"It's just in case you do. We want you to be protected. And I even made sure it was comfortable enough for you to sleep in. It's safe and comfy."

Sasuke turned his head away.

Naruto carried Sasuke over to the bed and set him down in the middle of the barrier of pillows caging him in. Naruto stepped back and waited. "Well."

"Well what?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Well… Go to sleep."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Are you kidding? That fast?"

"Go on. Go to sleep already."

Sasuke folded his arms. "You can't boss me around like that."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Naruto's right. It's time for you to go to bed now."

Sasuke looked at the clock. "It's barely 8:00! I normally don't go to bed until after 10:00. I'm not a baby!"

Naruto opened his mouth.

"Don't say it!"

He closed his mouth again with a smirk.

"Forget it. I'm not going to bed this early." Sasuke turned up his nose. "Besides… I'm not tired."

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, could you go get him a bottle?"

"No way!" Sasuke snapped. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! Feed me warm milk 'cause you know it knocks me out. Ha! I'm not drinking that crap again and you can't make me!"

"But Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned away from her and huffed. He was just being stubborn now.

Suddenly Naruto turned and bolted from the room. What he was up to was still an unknown for now.

Sakura turned back to plead with Sasuke. "Please go to sleep?"

"Hmph!"

"Please?"

"I told you already, I'm not tired." That's what he said, but a few seconds later he let out a huge yawn. His body was tired. He was just being stubborn. She watched him for another minute and saw his head starting to bob a little. He was tired.

Just then, Naruto returned carrying something in his hand. He raced over to the bed and loomed over Sasuke, shadowing him. "Last chance, Sasuke. Are you gonna go to sleep or what?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up and leave me alone, loser!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"Guys, knock it off!"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "But he started it!"

"Naruto, we're trying to get him to go t sleep, not rile him up!" she scolded. "That's the last thing we need!"

"I'm not drinking no bottle!"

Naruto smirked. "No need anyway." With that, he suddenly shoved Sasuke over backwards and into the mattress with one hand while using the other for some unknown purpose.

"Naruto! Don't be so rough with him! You could snap his neck!"

"He's fine!"

Sasuke was more than fine. He was angry. He started to claw at Naruto's arm and kick his legs widely, trying to get up, but Naruto held him in place. "Get off me, you idiot!"

"Aw, play nice, Sasuke."

"Don't mock me, loser! I swear, the second I'm back to normal, I'm kicking your ass!"

"Stop thrashing!"

"Then get the hell off me!"

Sakura then noticed what Naruto was doing with his other hand. He seemed to be attaching something to Sasuke's headboard. "Naruto, what are you..?"

"Got it!" Naruto had finally finished attaching the mobile to Sasuke's bed with one hand. While still holding Sasuke down with the other, he somehow managed to turn it on. Once the soft music started to play, he released his hold on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke went to sit up, but found that he couldn't. He was like a turtle on its shell. He hated being a baby. He never felt so helpless before. "I swear, Naruto… I swear, when I get my hands on you, I'll…" He lost his train of thought the moment the music found his ears. He glanced up at the mobile spinning slowly above his head, the slow rotating ornaments capturing his eyes. He couldn't argue with that thing distracting him. So he just gave up and watched the mobile spin instead.

Sakura watched in amazement as Sasuke quieted and relaxed to the lullaby. All was quiet except for the soft music playing above Sasuke's head. Slowly, his eyes grew heavier and heavier until they finally closed and he fell asleep. She turned to Naruto and whispered, "That was actually pretty smart. How'd you know?"

"That he'd fall asleep? I didn't. I just knew that he always gets quiet when that thing's playing. It was a lucky guess."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked so cute when he was sleeping. It was the only time he ever looked so calm and peaceful. She gently shoved Naruto out the door to let him sleep for the night in peace.


	10. Tears

**Chapter 10: Tears**

This wasn't so bad. He had a nice warm, soft bed to sleep in, even if it was arranged in the shape of a crib. He was still quite comfortable. Neji snuggled into a tighter ball and let out a contented sigh through his nose. This was wonderful.

That is until he heard giggling. He frowned and curled up, trying to go back to sleep. But it still continued. So he cracked an eye open. "Hmm?" he asked groggily.

Lee and Tenten were standing over him, there faces mere inches from his, giggling.

He narrowed his eyes at them. What were they laughing at?

"Aw, Neji..!" Lee cooed this time. "You look so cute, sucking your thumb like that."

"Hm?" He looked down to see that he was indeed sucking his thumb. He quickly pulled it out of his mouth and wiped the drool off on his sheets, face turning red very quickly.

"Aww!"

"D- don't!" he snapped, very embarrassed. Caught like that… Doing something so… so… childish! Him! Of all people, why did it have to be him? "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, Neji," Tenten's giggles subsided. "You were just so cute. I'm sorry."

Neji suddenly wasn't feeling so good. He felt his face getting hotter and hotter. He also felt as if he were getting a slight headache as well. But that wasn't all. His breathing had quickened and… he felt… tears? Why'd he have tears in his eyes? What was happening to him? Suddenly he felt himself being scooped up in Tenten's arms and hugged.

"Ohh… There, there, Neji… It's ok…" she shushed him.

He blinked. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? What was going on? Either way he felt much calmer and his tears had vanished. He rested his head on her shoulder and relaxed as she stroked his back.

Lee watched her in confusion. He had no idea what she was doing either.

She paced the room for a few moments then carried him downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She set him down in his chair and watched Lee feed him some baby food and cold milk.

She knew what had happened. It was starting. Neji's mental transformation. It was simple baby logic. Neji was upset, so naturally he started to cry. Babies always cry when their upset and Neji was no different. Luckily she managed to stop him before he got started. As soon as she got him calm, there was no longer a need or reason for him to cry.

But this also meant that they had to be careful now. If anything were to upset Neji, whether it be embarrassment or hurting himself, he'd start crying. They had to keep an eye out for this and anything else that may happen due to his childish instincts.

~*~*~

"Sorry, Sasuke, but we're out of applesauce."

"Then go get some."

Sakura turned around. "What? Now? But… why can't you eat baby food instead? We have plenty of it right here. That's what we bought it for."

Sasuke turned away, folding his arms. There wasn't much else he could do in this state. This was his only form of protest.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Naruto beat her to it. "Come on, Sasuke! Be reasonable! We're not going out of our way to buy you your precious applesauce when we already have perfectly good baby food waiting for you right here. Now you either eat that or go hungry."

Sasuke pointed his nose towards the sky. "Then I'll starve!"

"But Sasuke..!" Sakura gasped. The very idea that Sasuke would go on a hunger strike in his already weakened baby state was unbelievable. Plus it wasn't helping the situation any due to the fact that she was being overly dramatic about it.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Come on, stupid. Don't be stupid!"

Sasuke pointed his nose higher into the air.

Sakura grabbed her bag and made a break for the door. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll get it for you."

Naruto grabbed her arm. "Wait, Sakura! Don't give in to him! He's just playing us like the brat he is! Don't do it! That's just what he wants!"

She slapped his hand away. "I know that's what he wants. That's why I'm doing it! I can't have him go hungry! I can't just let him starve!"

"Oh, please! He's not gonna starve!"

"Naruto, how can you be so cruel?! He's a poor defenseless baby! It's our job to take care of him!"

Sasuke listened to them argue, wondering if he was ever going to eat today. Why, oh, why did he have to get stuck with these two morons?! Just his luck… Naruto was a complete idiot so he had an excuse to be stupid and not know anything. But Sakura was the smartest kid in their grade. If she was that intelligent, when why was she so dumb?! Ok, maybe dumb wasn't the right word… But one thing was for sure: they were both annoying as hell! Naruto was an annoying hyper idiot, and Sakura was an annoying know-it-all who knew less than half of what he knew in combat. And neither of them knew jack about taking care of a baby! He was doomed!

"Look, I'm going out to the store. I'll be right back so keep an eye on Sasuke and don't you dare do anything to hurt or upset him, got it?!"

Naruto rubbed the huge bump on his head from their 'conversation'. "Got it…" he whimpered.

Sakura bent down to Sasuke's level and said in a sweet gentle voice, "Ok, Sasuke… I'm going out to buy you some food, ok? You wait here with Naruto and I'll be as fast as I can."

Sasuke gave his usual grunt and she was off.

Naruto watched her leave and glared at Sasuke. "You're a real pain, you know that?"

Sasuke shot him a dirty look. "You think I enjoy this?"

"Well, you act like it."

"Well, I don't! I bet you Neji's team at least knows what they're doing! Or at the very least wised up and hired a babysitter! You guys don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. You have no idea what the heck you're doing!"

"At least we're trying! And I think I know just a little bit more than Sakura! She keeps giving in to you! I said no and she gives it to you anyway!"

"You don't know anything!"

Naruto snarled, shaking his fist at him. He lowered his fist before he hauled off and hit his baby-fied teammate. "Grr! You're impossible!"

"And you're annoying!"

"Urgh! Why didn't Sakura take you with her?!"

"Because I can't be seen like this! There's no way I can go out in public like this!"

"Oh, please! No one will recognize you. You're a baby now!"

"There's always a chance!" Sasuke heard his stomach growl.

Naruto frowned at him and pointed at his round baby belly. "Ha! See?! You _are_ hungry! You can't starve yourself like you said! You gotta eat!"

"I know that!"

"Then why don't you just shut up and eat your baby food?!"

"Because I'm not gonna eat that slop! I can wait until Sakura gets back!"

Naruto growled again. "You're impossible! And you call _me_ annoying?! I can't stand how bratty you are!"

Sasuke growled back. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"Oh, yeah! Having everyone catering to your every need and whim all the time must really take a toll on your nerves!"

"You don't get it!" Sasuke shouted, his baby voice raising in pitch. "I can't do _anything_ like this! I have to have you guys do everything for me and you don't even know what you're doing! All you ever do is fight and argue! You're both annoying and stupid! You more so…"

"Shut up! We're trying, I keep telling you that!"

Sasuke snarled in anger. "You still don't get it! I can't do anything! You have to take care of me! I hate that! I've always done things for myself! Always! I never needed anybody! I was never helpless… but now I am! I can't do any of the things I used to. I can't take walks, I can't train… I can't do anything on my own! I even need you guys to feed me!" His stomach growled again, even louder this time. "I shouldn't have been hit by that jutsu! I'm better than that! I let my guard down… This shouldn't have happened to me! I'm better than that! I don't make those kinds of mistakes! You do!"

"Listen, Sasuke…"

"Everything's going wrong! I thought I'd be normal again by the end of the day! But Tsunade hasn't found a cure yet and she doesn't want to take a chance and guess. She's supposed to be the best there is… Why can't she figure this out?! I have to wait for her to research the jutsu and find a cure, I have to have you know-nothings take care of me, I can't do anything on my own, I can't eat solid foods, I can't go outside and risk someone seeing me like this, I can't train or take walks, I can't even feed myself! And right now, I'm starving to death! I hate my baby voice! I hate being in this form! I hate being a baby with my own mind..! I hate it! I hate… I hate..! I ha- hate… I… I- I… I..!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke's nose was turning red and his small body was starting to shake. His dark eyes were filling with… tears? That's right, tears. He was starting to tear up. Sasuke started to sniffle and panted. He seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Sasuke..? Are… are you alright?"

The tears started to pour down his face and he started to sob. He held up his arms and tried to push against his own eyes to force himself to stop. To stop the tears from flowing. He tried to control his breaths, but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop himself from crying. It just happened, whether or not he wanted it to. And the more he tried to stop, the more he cried.

"I- I- I don't… I don't know why… I'm doing this..!" he sniffled, choking back sobs. "It- it just…! It just sort o- of hap- happened..! I can- can't… I can't he- help it..! I just..! I- I… I..!" That's when it happened. Sasuke lost all control and started to bawl uncontrollably. He screamed his little lungs out.

Naruto covered his ears with both hand. "Ahh! Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

"I- I d- don't know! Waaaaaaaaahhh!" Sasuke sobbed loudly, never holding back. He was letting out all his frustration and anger. All his sadness… everything that made him feel upset or unhappy. Everything was put into the form of sobs and screams. Sasuke cried his eyes out.

Naruto didn't know what to do. So he panicked. "Shh! Shh, Sasuke! Shh, be quiet! Please stop!"

"I- I wi- wish I c- could!" He coughed and hiccupped, sending tears, spit and snot flying. He was really worked up. "But..! But I c- can't!" He sobbed again, unable to speak anymore.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. What if Sakura came in and blamed him for this? He didn't even do anything this time! So he did the only thing he could do. On impulse, he grabbed Sasuke and held him tightly in his arms, hugging him. He looked wildly around for answers. What was he supposed to do next? What now? He started to rock Sasuke from side to side, the way he had seen countless mothers do with their crying children.

Sasuke still didn't quiet. He continued to cry in Naruto's ears, screaming at the top of his little lungs, showing no signs of stopping. So Naruto bounced him and stroked his back. "Uh… shush… shush. It's ok. Calm down, Sasuke. It's alright. Shh…"

That didn't work either.

What would Sakura do? When was she coming back? No! He had to do this on his own. The future Hokage can't be done in by a baby! He couldn't let this crying baby Sasuke get the best of him! He could handle this on his own. He had to.

He looked around for the mobile. No, that wouldn't work. The way Sasuke was screaming, there was no way he'd hear its music and calm down. So, Naruto tried something else. He tried to sing himself.

"Uh… Hush little baby, don't you cry… Um… Naruto's gonna sing you a lullaby..?"

That did nothing, either. Sasuke just wouldn't calm down.

Naruto bounced and rocked him, pacing the room and shushing him all the while. That's when he spotted something on the floor. The shopping bag from before. That had all his baby things in there. Maybe there was something in there that could help him. He bent down and fished around with one hand while supporting Sasuke with the other. His fingers grasped something small. He grabbed it and took it out.

It was a small blue pacifier. He gently guided it into Sasuke's open mouth and waited for him to bite down.

He did. Sasuke hiccupped and sniffled. He bite down on the pacifier again and blinked. He began to gnaw on it, working out his frustration on the small plastic piece between his gums. It wasn't so bad. It actually felt pretty good on his gums and still developing baby teeth. It was like a teething ring. Like a stess ball... It made him feel a little better. A little more relaxed.

He sucked on it eagerly, not caring as to who saw him or what they thought. He liked this feeling. This pacifier. He slumped into Naruto's body and sucked on it, finally calming down. Naruto looked down at him and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"Better?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and nodded. He seemed very relaxed now. Now this Naruto could tolerate.

_Man, Sasuke… You're such a pain! _


	11. Tricked

**Chapter 11: Tricked**

Being cooped up in a house for too long can make anyone stir-crazy. So it was no wonder Lee kept doing laps around the kitchen that morning as a form of training. Tenten sympathized with him. Poor Lee had been stuck with them all day long and hadn't been to the training grounds yet to train with Gai. He must have been bored out of his mind. So out of what may have been pity, Tenten allowed him to leave the house for the afternoon to train. After all, she could handle Neji by herself.

But Lee wasn't the only one who was bored out of his mind. Neji had realized on the very first day that there wasn't much you could do as a baby. All he could come up with was sitting, eating, sleeping and drooling. He was starting to wonder if Sasuke was having this kind of problem as well.

Seeing how bored Neji was, Tenten decided to entertain him as much as she could. "Neji, what do you usually do for fun around here?"

Neji shrugged. "Normally, I train."

"I mean other than that. What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"I meditate. But I can't really do it properly in this state."

"Anything else?"

Neji thought. "I dabble in a little bit of yoga. Just a little. But again, I can't really do it in this state. I can't perform any of the movements like I used to. I have difficult keeping my balance now."

Tenten looked into the next room for ideas. "Do you read?"

"Of course. But…" He looked down, avoiding her eyes. "I've been having trouble reading now. The small print is hard on my eyes and the books are too heavy for me to lift anymore. They're the size of me, for crying out loud!"

"Do you ever watch TV?"

He made eye contact again. "I don't watch much TV. I haven't kept up with any programs or schedules or anything. I wouldn't know what's on."

"Well, let's see." She picked him up and carried him into the next room and sat him down on the couch. She picked up the remote and sat next to him. "Stop me when you see something you like."

She began flipping through channels and waited for Neji to tell her to stop. Whenever he saw something interesting, he told her to stop. If he ever got bored with that channel, he told her to keep going. It was every bit as boring as it sounded. Painfully boring. Neji was really bored…

Basic logic: Neji had just finished eating a big breakfast, had a tall bottle of milk, in a quiet house, on a warm comfy couch, and on top of that, he was bored. Not only that, but he had also been woken up that morning by his teammates' giggling. So guess what Neji was experiencing? Drowsiness. He was starting to get very sleepy again. And being trapped in baby form wasn't helping him much, either. Babies, after all, needed a lot of sleep. But he didn't want to take a nap before noon. It was far too early for that. So he decided to try to fight this feeling and stay awake.

A few minutes later, Tenten became aware of her teammate slowly slumping to the side. She turned her head, getting a better look.

It was such a cute sight. Neji's eyes were drooping and his head was bobbing, fighting to stay awake. His heavy little eyes drooped shut and his whole body started to lean forward. His head snapped up and he managed to catch himself in time before he collapsed on the couch cushions. Blinking furiously, Neji scrunched up his face in concentration, refusing to fall asleep. But his will alone was not strong enough. He didn't account for his physical need for sleep. His body needed rest. He was just too stubborn to admit it. He felt that since he had only just woken up a couple of hours ago, there was really no need for a nap this early in the day.

Tenten giggled when his head started to bob again.

He turned his heavy eyes up towards her. "What?"

"I just think it's so cute!" she giggled. "You're so sleepy! It's adorable!"

"I am not sweepy!" he slurred sleepily. He was very groggy and needed some rest, whether he thought he needed it or not.

"Come on, Neji. You're tired. Why don't you take a little nap?"

He gave her a sleepy pout, refusing. "I don't need no nap..! 'M fine..!"

She smiled at him, finding him so utterly adorable. "Aw, come on, Neji. You can't deny it. I can tell you're tired. Come on. Just a quick little nap? A few minutes?"

Neji shook his head. But a moment later, his body started to sway and he fought back a yawn. He was no idiot. He knew he was tired. He was just being stubborn, refusing to give in.

Tenten sat back and waited. It was only a matter of time before he gave up. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Once again she was proven correct when Neji's body slumped to the side. He quickly picked himself up and forced himself to sit up in his seat. His head began to nod again and leaned to the left, and his body followed suit. His body fell against her's and he quickly sprang back up.

"Be reasonable Neji. Look at yourself. Just take a nap."

"No..!" he whined. He knew he was losing this battle. There wasn't anything he could do now but go down fighting. But then Tenten picked him up and set him down in her lap. "Wh- what are you doing?!"

"Shh..!" She began to rock him slowly from side to side. This slow rhythmic motion… It was very… calming. He stretched out in her arms and relaxed. "That's right, Neji. Just relax."

Just as he was about ready to give in, his eyes flung open. "But, wait… Tenten-"

"Shh…" she shushed him again and continued to rock him. "Shh… Shh…"

With a small yawn, Neji gave up. He knew when he was beat. He curled up in her arms and closed his eyes, finally giving in and succumbing to sleep.

Tenten continued to rock him until she was sure he was asleep then stopped and allowed him to rest in her lap. She stroked his head and smiled at his sleeping form. "You're so cute, Neji…" she whispered to him as he slept with a small smile on his face.

~*~*~

"I'm back!" Sakura called from the doorway as she returned from the store.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by a very enthusiastic Naruto. He came bounding through the house and nearly bulldozed into her, stopping within inches of her face. "Sakura! You'll never guess what!"

"What?!"

He gave his trademark snicker and dragged her into the next room by the arm. He pulled her over to a chair and pointed to the person sitting in it. "Check it out!"

There was Sasuke sitting in the chair, sucking on a pacifier.

"He hasn't taken it out or stopped sucking on it yet! Isn't that awesome?"

Sakura dropped her shopping bag and squealed in delight. "AWW! He's so CUTE!"

"Quiet, too."

Sakura picked Sasuke up in her arms and hugged him tightly . "Ohh! So cute! So cute! He's adorable! So cute! Cutie pie! Aww!" She was squeezing him so hard, his eyes were starting to bug out of his head. She didn't stop hugging him until she heard a small squeak escape from her crush-turned-baby. "Oh! Are you ok?"

Sasuke moaned painfully and went limp in her arms. "… Fine…" he moaned, pacifier hanging from his lips.

"Ohh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" She went back to hugging him as a form of apology. He just groaned and dealt with it.

"Uh, Sakura, did you get the food for him?"

She stopped hugging him. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. It's…" She let out a small gasp and her eyes widened.

Naruto followed her gaze to the shattered jar of applesauce laying on the wooden floor, right where she had dropped it upon seeing Sasuke.

"Whoops..!"

"Yeah! Whoops!" Sasuke snarled and went back to gnawing on the pacifier in his mouth. It seemed to be the only way to let out his stress now... Chewing on a pacifier.

"Don't worry!" Naruto assured them. "I've got an idea!"

~*~*~

Sasuke glared at the jar in front of him. "This is your idea?" He wrinkled his nose at the jar of baby food in front of him. "It's the same thing as before!"

"Well, if you weren't so fussy, we wouldn't have had this problem in the first place! Now you have no choice but to eat it!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke turned up his nose. "I keep telling you, I'm not gonna eat that!"

Naruto brought the jar closer to his face. "Come on, you like vegetables. You eat tomatoes, don't you?"

"No, they're not. They're fruits."

"Nuh-uh! Vegetables!"

"Fruit!"

"Veg!"

"Fruit!"

"Veg!"

"Naruto, shut up! Sasuke, please eat?"

Even Sakura's sweet tone couldn't convince Sasuke to eat it. He just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Come on, you big baby!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but refused to open his mouth.

Sakura lifted the spoon to his lips. "Please try some?" Sasuke turned away. She frowned. "It's not that bad. Watch." She lifted the spoon up and quickly shoved it into Naruto's mouth.

All the color drained from Naruto's face and he gagged.

"Eat it, Naruto!" Sakura hissed in his ear. "Set a good example for Sasuke!"

His eyes watered. He worked the green mush to the back of his throat and, with great difficulty, swallowed. It was horrible! He hated regular uncooked green veggies, but the mushy kind were at least twice as bad in his opinion. He forced himself to smile for Sasuke, who was staring right at him. "Mmm..! Th- that's good. Yummy."

Sasuke raised a brow. "I may be a baby, but I'm not that stupid."

"Please, Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded sweetly. She hovered the spoon in front of his mouth again. "Open wide and say 'ahh'."

"Don't toy with me, Sakura. You may have been able to fool Naruto, but I'm not an idiot. I won't be so easily tricked."

A wicked smirk found its way onto Naruto's face at that moment. He had a idea, a brilliant idea to trick Sasuke. He squatted in front of Sasuke, gaining his attention.

"What the hell do you want, loser?"

"Uh-oh!" Naruto gasped playfully and covered his face with his hands. "Where did Naruto go?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he looked wildly around the room, scanning for any signs of the blond ninja. "Na- Naruto? Where are you?! I wish you'd stop doing that! Come on! It isn't funny!"

Naruto removed his hands and revealed his face. "Peek-a-boo!"

Sasuke gasped in surprise. "St- stop that! I told you I-"

Naruto then threw a dishrag over his head and vanished from Sasuke's sight. While Sasuke was distracted and unable to see him, Naruto reached over, took the baby food from Sakura and shoved the spoon into Sasuke's open mouth. He removed the dishrag and looked down at Sasuke's shocked face.

"See?" Naruto said smugly. "If he can't see me, he can't stop me."

That move even impressed Sakura. Even she didn't think that would really work. Naruto was a lot smarter and craftier than he looked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think so far? Cute enough yet?

If anyone has a cute idea they want me to do, let me know and I'll try to put it in!

Thanx and please review! ^-^


	12. Giggle Fits

**Chapter 12: Giggle fits**

That green mush was awful! Sasuke was totally grossed out… Or so he said. As disgusting as he claimed it was, he sure ate it all up pretty fast. Now that he was full, it was time to find entertainment.

"I have an idea!" Sakura chirped. "Why don't we set up a play date with Sasuke and Neji? The poor guy must be as bored as Sasuke… And the two of them have a lot to talk about and share with each other. How about it? What do you say, Sasuke?"

That wasn't a bad idea actually. Sasuke had really wanted to vent his rage and voice all his complaints to some one who at least had some point of reference. "Sure, why not," he said coolly.

Sakura hugged him tightly. "Aw, aren't you the cutest?! So adorable!"

"Ow! All I said was 'sure, why not?'! Why is that so cute?!"

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was too busy looking in the other room to notice Sasuke's wriggling of protest as he tried to escape from her arms. "Naruto, for crying out loud..! Would you stop that already?! It's not like you're going to die or anything!"

Naruto had his head in the sink and was splashing water into his mouth. He gargled and spat and started all over again. "I'm just trying to get the taste out of my mouth!"

"It was only a little bit of baby food! Barely a teaspoon!"

"It was horrible!"

"Aw, you big baby…"

Naruto came stumbling into the living room wiping his mouth off on the back of his sleeve. "Never do that again! Can't you use someone else as a test subject next time, Sakura?"

"You were the only one around."

"It was awful! Bleack!" He stuck his tongue out for effect.

Then a strange thin happened. Sasuke's face began to twitch oddly. His mouth cured into something that resembled a… smile? Yes, Sasuke was smiling. Even stranger was the fact that he was even starting to snicker a little.

This got both genin's attention. "You ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke quickly stifled his snickers. "I'm fine…"

The wheels started to turn in Sakura's head. "Naruto, do that again."

"What?"

"Make that face you just did and that noise, too."

"You mean this?" Naruto stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleack!"

Sasuke started to snicker a little again, but it quickly died away.

A grin found its way onto Sakura's face. They may have just found a way to make Sasuke laugh, yet.

~*~*~

"Tenten! Sorry I am so late! Did you need a break?" Lee came rushing into the house as fast as he could, dripping with sweat.

Tenten quickly shushed him, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Neji's asleep!"

He pulled away from her. "At this hour? It is not even noon yet… is it?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, yes, actually. It's 12:45."

Lee gasped. "That late?! I only meant to be out until noon! You said that I could leave for the morning! Noon is not morning! I am so late!"

She tried to calm him down before he woke Neji. "Listen, Lee… How about you take over for me while I go for a walk? He's only been asleep for about an hour. If he's hungry, try to feed him. If not, then entertain him until I get back, ok?"

Lee saluted her and puffed out his chest. "Yes, sir! Er… ma'am..?"

Only fifteen minutes passed until Neji woke up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the room. "Tenten..?" he called drowsily.

"She just left a few minutes ago."

He looked up and saw Lee staring down at him. "Lee? When did you get back?"

"Around the time that she left. Want some lunch?"

Neji shook his head. "Nah… I'm not hungry right now."

Lee looked around the room. Tenten had told him to entertain Neji while she was gone… but how was he supposed to do that? He searched the room for ideas. He found a stuffed animal and held it out for Neji to take.

He just stared at it. "What?"

"Do you want to play with it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Ok, so that wasn't going to work. Next he tried peek-a-boo. But that didn't fool Neji at all. What's more, he didn't even find it remotely amusing in the slightest. So Lee then tried to tickle him again, but Neji batted his hands away.

"Don't even think about it!"

This wasn't working. How was he going to make Neji laugh. He was so straight-faced all the time. And now..? Now he just looked ticked. How was he going to make him smile? What did other parents do to make their kids laugh or smile? How did they entertain them?

He tried funny faces.

That only made Neji glare at him and growl. "What do you take me for?"

Lee sat back and sighed. This was much harder than he thought. He drummed his fingers and thought. What to do? What would work? He clicked his tongue.

He heard snickering.

Lee looked down. Neji was smiling slightly and looking up at him. "What is so funny?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know." He seemed a little confused himself. "I just couldn't help it."

Lee gave him a hopeful grin. "Did… Did I do it? Did I make you laugh?"

Again he shrugged.

"Please… What did you find so funny? What did I do?"

"I don't know…I just couldn't help myself."

Lee tried to remember what he had done moments before Neji snickered. "Was this it?" He clicked his tongue.

Neji started to giggle softly.

"That was what you found so funny?"

Neji covered his mouth to keep from giggling. "I… I don't know. I don't know why I did that… I just… Couldn't help it."

Lee clicked his tongue again.

Again, Neji giggled.

The green beast grinned. So funny noises made Neji laugh! Lee started to make all sorts of strange sounds to see which ones Neji found amusing.

"Bling!"

Neji suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

"Blah!"

Neji giggled, but it was a little softer than the other sound Lee made.

"Bling!"

Once again, Neji burst out laughing, unable to stop himself. That 'bling' sound was hilarious to him. Why? Neither of them knew. It was just so funny.

"Bling!"

Neji doubled over in laughter.

"Bling!"

He rolled around on the couch, clutching his ribs in agony from laughing so hard.

Lee even started to laugh with him. Neji's childish giggles were contagious. He kept making those strange noises that Neji found so hilarious and he continued to laugh his head off.

At last Lee stopped and Neji's giggles subsided. He rolled onto his side gasping for breath. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He glanced up at Lee, still panting and asked, "… What… What was that..?"

"You had a giggle fit."

Neji looked very confused. "But… Why?"

"Because you found something funny."

"Yeah… but…" He gave Lee a perplexed look. "But normally I don't find something that stupid funny. Why did I do that? I laughed so hard my sides are still hurting…"

"Bling!"

Neji collapsed onto the cushions again and started his giggle fit all over again.

~*~*~

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" he prompted bringing his face closer.

Sasuke shot him a look. "You're not that funny, Naruto."

Naruto snarled at him. "What do you mean I'm not funny?! Laugh already!"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Yeah, that'll make me laugh. Why do you want me to laugh so bad anyway?"

"Don't blame me! It was Sakura's idea!"

Sasuke turned his head up towards her. "Well?"

She just shrugged with an innocent smile. "I just thought it would be cute. That's all."

Naruto made another funny face and waited for Sasuke to laugh. Nothing happened. He tried making strange noises. That didn't work either.

"Come on! Laugh already, you stupid idiot!"

Sakura hurled her shoe at him and nailed him right between the eyes. "Naruto! That's no way to talk to him, you idiot! You're never gonna make him laugh that way!"

But to everyone's surprise, Sasuke suddenly burst out laughing.

Sakura looked down at him, a little shocked. "What's so funny?"

Between giggles, he managed to answer. "You… HAHAHAHAHA! You… N- nailed him..! Hahahah! You nailed him good! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You mean my pain is _funny_ to you?!"

He just kept giggling.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"


	13. Visit

**Chapter 13: Visit**

"Do you have everything, Lee?"

Lee struggled with the large bag she had lent him to carry all of Neji's baby supplies. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Sakura said that it was a good idea to have them see each other and I have to agree with her on that. I bet you anything that Neji is so bored not having anyone to talk to who understands his situation."

"Uh, I'm right here." Neji pointed down to himself in her arms. "So why am I going to his place and not mine? What possible difference could that make?"

"Because you should get out of the house and Sasuke's too afraid that someone will see him like this."

Neji scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"Then why do you want to be covered up in a sheet?"

Neji blinked. "First of all, it's a baby blanket. Second of all, it's to keep the sun out of my eyes."

"Then why's it have to cover your whole body?"

"So I won't get sunburned, ok?!"

"Whatever you say…"

Shortly after leaving the house with all of Neji's baby belongings, they arrived at Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. They could hear Sakura's voice from inside. "Oh, hear that, Sasuke?! They're here!"

"Yay…" they heard his voice say lazily. He didn't sound too happy.

Sakura opened the door and welcomed them in. She pulled Tenten and Neji in first and guided them over to the couch where Sasuke was sitting. "Sasuke, look! Neji's here!"

He glanced up. "Hi…"

"Yeah…"

They both voiced their hellos in the form of unenthusiastic grunts.

Tenten set Neji down next to Sasuke. "Well… I guess we'll be in the next room. Feel free to talk or whatever it is that you want to do."

They waited until the others were gone before speaking. They both turned to each other and stared into one another's eyes. Some conversation this was turning out to be. Right now they had no topic to go on and had no idea what they were expected to do.

"So…" Neji said slowly. "How have things been?"

That started the conversation.

"Terrible!" Sasuke all but shouted in his squeaky baby voice. "I've been paired off with a couple of idiots! They're driving me crazy! They have no idea what they're doing! Naruto's way too rough with me, and Sakura's all 'oh, Sasuke! Sasuke!' God! I hate them both! You?"

"Well, Lee's a moron… But at least Tenten seems to know what she's doing. I'm thankful for that. So far, she's done a good job with me."

"Wanna switch?"

Neji grunted. "Things haven't been all that bad for me since she's around to help. She knows what to do and how to handle things. I'm glad she's taking care of me."

Sasuke growled. "I'm glad you're happy… I've been miserable. When the hell is Tsunade gonna find that stinkin' cure?!"

"Be patient. She doesn't want to make any mistakes. It's a very delicate situation. I'd rather wait and have her do it right than hurry and make a mistake."

As insightful as ever. Neji knew what he was talking about. But Sasuke still felt useless in this form. He couldn't do anything like this. He wanted his normal body back and he wanted it now.

"But how long does it take to find a simple jutsu?"

"It's not simple. It's a rare one," Neji corrected. "She has to be careful."

"I know, I know…" Sasuke folded his arms and looked away. A minute later, he looked back at Neji. "So… how have things been with you? Anything strange happen?"

"Strange how?"

"Well…" Sasuke wasn't sure whether or not to tell Neji this. It was so embarrassing. But if he didn't, then there was no way of knowing whether he was experiencing it as well. "For instance… Have you… cried for no apparent reason?"

"Cried? Why, did you?"

Sasuke gulped. "Yeah… It happened a little while ago. I was just telling Naruto why I was so stressed out and all this emotion came and the next thing I knew, I just started bawling! I couldn't help myself. I don't know what happened."

Neji blinked. "Well, I haven't cried or anything, but I did burst into a big giggle fit a little while ago with Lee. I just couldn't stop myself from doing so. It just sort of happened. I laughed and I had no idea why. I just found it so funny for some odd reason."

"What funny?"

"Oh, just some noise he was making. It's nothing, really…"

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. "You don't think that something's happening to us, do you?"

Neji got a worried look on his baby face at that moment. "I have been suspecting that Tenten and Lee have been keeping something from me… But I'm sure it's nothing. After all, if it were important, they'd tell me… Right?"

"Who's to know?" Sasuke pulled out something and stuck it in his mouth.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That. In your mouth."

Sasuke looked down at the pacifier and held it up sheepishly for Neji to see. "It's just a binky. Sakura got it for me. Naruto shoved it in my mouth to stop me from crying."

"Did it work?"

"Uh-huh. It also seems to help me work out some stress. That's why I keep it around… So don't you dare laugh!"

"I won't, I won't!"

"Good." Sasuke went back to gnawing on the pacifier.

Neji licked his lips as he watched Sasuke nurse on the pacifier. "I'm getting kind of fristy."

"Do you want some-" Sasuke did a double-take. "Wait… What did you just say?"

"I said I'm thirsty."

"No, that's not what you said. You said something else."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm pretty sure I said 'thirsty'."

Sasuke looked at him crossly. "Ok, if you say so."

Neji glanced around. "So where do you keep the bottles?"

"Oh, I got it." Sasuke threw back his head and hollered. "HEY! NARUTO!"

There came crashing from the next room. "You heard him, now GO!" Sakura shoved Naruto into the next room violently and told him to see what Sasuke wanted and not to be mean to him in any way.

Naruto dragged himself over to the couch. "What?"

"Neji wants a drink."

"And?"

"So get him one."

"Yes, your majesty," Naruto said sarcastically and bowed at the waist.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted from the other room. "Are you being mean to Sasuke?!"

His face suddenly went pale. "N- no! I was just getting them a drink!" He scrambled into the kitchen and started preparing their bottles.

Neji turned back to Sasuke. "You don't really think they're keeping anything important from us, do you?"

The Uchiha's fists tightened in his lap. "I hope not. They might, but I don't know…"

"Me neifer."

Sasuke's head snapped up and turned to Neji. "Ha! See?! You just did it again!"

"Did what?"

"You said something."

"Well, duh."

"No, I mean, you- you… Oh, never mind!"

Meanwhile Naruto was having a surprisingly rough time with the bottle preparations. Usually Sakura did this. He didn't know how to warm a bottle. He tried to remember what he had seen Sakura do when preparing Sasuke's bottles. She warms the milk… But for how long?

He took a stab in the dark and heated the milk over the stove on high, hoping that would save him some time.

But wait… Sakura had also done something else before giving the bottle to Sasuke. She had poured a little of it onto her arm. But why did she do that? He shrugged and did it anyway. He turned off the heat and poured a little bit of the milk on his bare arm. It burned like hell.

"Ouch!" Naruto jumped back, rubbing his arm on his other sleeve. That milk was boiling hot! "This one can be Sasuke's…" He then poured Neji his bottle and stuck it in the freezer to cool it off faster.

"Are you about done in there?!" Sasuke asked from the next room. He was getting impatient.

"Hold on a minute! Sheesh!" He had to figure out a way to move this a little faster. Sasuke's bottle was fine (in his opinion) but Neji's was still cooling off. "Ok, I can do this…"

~*~*~

"And then what happened?"

"He held me down with one hand and pinned up the mobile with the other. The next thing I knew, I was out like a light."

"I'm surprised that you can sleep like that, with Naruto holding you down and all."

"No, no, he let me up. But there's just something about that mobile… I can't really describe it."

Neji thought. "Perhaps it's due to the fact that babies like it. Maybe it's your baby side coming out or something."

"What baby side? Look at me! I _am_ a freaking baby!"

"I meant instincts. After all, babies do find those things irresistible. Maybe it has something to do with your mind."

Sasuke was skeptical. "Oh, really? How?"

Neji couldn't come up with a quick enough answer for that. Strange… he usually could. He couldn't think quick enough. But he had to answer Sasuke soon, so he just pulled out another example. "Well, what about that pacifier you have there? Why do you cling to it so much?"

"I do not cling to it! It helps me work out stress, you know? Like a stress ball. This is my stress ball, ok?! Come off it!"

"Jeez, I had no idea you were so sensitive…"

"Sensitive? I am not sensitive!"

"You sure act like it."

"Screw you!"

Naruto then came in with the bottles.

"Finally! We asked for them a few minutes ago. How long does it take?"

"You do it then!" Naruto growled. He handed them the bottles.

Sasuke took the one closest to him and Neji took the other. Sasuke began to suckle on the bottle for a few seconds before scrunching up his face in disgust and holding it out at arm's length. "Naruto! It's supposed to be _warm_ milk, not _hot_ milk, you idiot!"

"Shut up! You don't hear Neji complaining, do you?"

Neji would complain if he didn't have his lips stuck to the bottle. He tried to pull free, but the bottle was frozen to his lips. "Mm! Mmm!" He waved his arms frantically trying to get their attention.

"What's the matter, Neji?"

"You moron! Did you put glue on that bottle or something? He can't get it off!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "No, I didn't put glue on it! As a matter of fact, I put it in the freezer to cool it down."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "You idiot! You froze the damn thing to his mouth!"

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

Sheepishly, he looked at Neji. "Whoops… Sorry."

"Mmm! MMM!" Translation: 'don't tell me, just help me!' Neji needed the bottle off his mouth, not have everyone just stare at him. This was starting to hurt.

Finally getting the message that Neji needed help, Naruto stepped over to the struggling Hyuga and tried to pry his mouth free. He took the bottle in both hands and pulled as hard and as fast as he could, ripping the bottle out of Neji's mouth, leaving his lips sore and red. It was every bit as painful as it looked.

Even Neji seemed to understand that. His big baby eyes immediately started to tear and his nose turned red. Again, it was basic baby logic. If it was hurting, if at all painful or upsetting in the slightest, it was tear worthy. Neji quietly started to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter with you now?" Naruto asked gently. "You're not hurt are you?"

Oh, yes he was. And he was about to let the whole block know it. Unable to stop himself from doing so, Neji began to wail as loudly as he could, ensuring that everyone in the house was aware of his pain.

Naruto covered his ears. He couldn't believe that Neji's voice could reach such a pitch.

"Naruto! What are you doing in there?! I swear, if you made Sasuke cry, I'll-"

"It's not Sasuke, it's Neji!" Naruto yelled to Sakura.

Everyone came rushing into the room and got a good long look at the crying ninja baby.

Thick tears were rolling down Neji's red face, crying with no restrictions. He just couldn't stop himself.

Sasuke watched Neji for a while before realizing that his eyes too were starting to tear up on him and his nose was also turning red. He could feel something hot burning in his chest, begging to get out. He started to breathe heavily, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail. He was destined to cry. He had no choice in the matter. He started to sniffle.

More baby logic: if one is crying , then there must be a reason for it. Therefore, you must cry as well.

All heads turned from Neji to Sasuke as he , too, started to scream and cry. He sobbed and screamed, showing no remorse to the possibility that he might make everyone in the room go deaf with his shrieking. He sobbed and wailed.

Tenten rushed over to calm Neji and told Sakura to do the same for Sasuke. Of course, she didn't complain. Sakura rushed over and scooped Sasuke into her arms.

"What now?"

"Try this…" Tenten began to rock Neji from side to side and hugged him gently. She stroked his head in a calming manner and shushed him softly, assuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Slowly but surely, Neji started to calm. His wails died down to soft whimpers and whines. It was working.

Sakura tried her hand with Sasuke. She shushed and cooed him, rubbing his back. He clung to her shirt and continued to cry. He was taking his good sweet time in calming down.

That's when Naruto jumped in with the pacifier and shoved it into Sasuke's mouth, silencing him at once. Sasuke sucked on the pacifier and relaxed. He hiccupped his last sob and laid quietly in her arms, calm at last.

The genin all sighed in relief. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's back tenderly. "Are you ok now, Sasuke?" she asked in a motherly tone.

He nodded. "I tink so." He blinked in surprise. Did he just lisp? He just said 'tink' instead of 'think', didn't he?

The normal aged genin looked at each other. Their baby transformation had started its next stage. Neji and Sasuke were both acting more childish.

_Now what? _


	14. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 14: Strange Feelings**

Neji couldn't remember a time when he cried so much. He knew he had cried before, but not recently. He cried when his father received that accursed mark on his forehead. Something which he also had to bare now as well. Then he cried, but after that… He couldn't remember. A ninja was taught to never show emotions, for they got in the way of the mission at hand. Therefore, he couldn't allow himself to express them at all. That's one reason why he meditated.

But just now, he had cried so much. His eyes felt sore and heavy. His head was hurting slightly and his throat was also sore. The only thing he found more perplexing other than crying, was what had started him doing it in the first place. He was in pain, so he cried. He had been in pain before and never shed a tear, so why now of all times? And Sasuke, too, for that matter. He wasn't in any pain at all, but he cried, too, when Neji did. Was sobbing contagious? It sure seemed like it.

Right now, Sasuke was calm in Sakura's arms, sucking on his pacifier. He seemed to have spaced out, as well. He was staring off into space as he sucked and gnawed on the pacifier in his mouth.

Neji also had a strange spaced-out feeling as well. He didn't feel like thinking anymore. He just wanted to let himself zone out and daydream.

Tenten rubbed his back and rocked his slowly from side to side.

That was another thing that troubled him. Before, he had several issues with personal space and physical contact other than in combat. And yet, now here he was being cradled in her arms like a… well, baby. He was being held in her gentle touch and… liking it. He actually enjoyed being cuddled like this. It made him feel comfy and safe. He loved her warm body and soft touch. As much as he tried to resist, he found that he just couldn't. He liked it too much to tell himself no. Just this once, he'd indulge in something that brought him such peace.

"Sakura..?"

The pink-haired girl looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Yes, what is it?"

Sasuke looked over at the ninja on his other side. "Can you pass me to Naruto, please?"

Both Naruto and Sakura were taken aback by this request. "Say what?"

Sasuke reached lazily for Naruto. "I want Naruto. Just for a second… please?"

They looked at each other.

"Uh… Well, ok…" Sakura carefully passed Sasuke over to Naruto and the blond ninja took him in his arms. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this. _Cha! Why does Sasuke want to be with Naruto?! I should get to hold him and hug him, not that little pest! Cha!_ Her inner-self shouted and stomped around in her mind.

But she got her answer on why Sasuke wanted to go to Naruto when the baby ninja began to snuggle into Naruto's warm, soft, orange jacket. Sasuke rubbed his face against it and sighed contentedly.

_I see_, she thought to herself. _He wanted to go to Naruto because of his jacket. He must like how it feels or something. I wonder if he'd do the same to me if I had his jacket..? Oh, what am I thinking?! There's no way I'd wear Naruto's dumb jacket!_

Sasuke turned his back to everyone and buried his front in Naruto's warmth, loving the sensation he was getting from being held so close to the soft jacket. It was covered with the blond's sent but he didn't care. Quite frankly, all that perfume Sakura had on was making him sick so this was a welcomed change. Why did girls think that they had to bathe in perfume to get a guy's attention? It was just stupid in his opinion. He'd take Naruto's natural scent over Sakura's overwhelming flowery scent any day. Maybe it wasn't so natural. He had a very distinct spicy aroma from all the ramen he ate and it was making Sasuke a little hungry.

Naruto wasn't used to this. The knowledge that he was cradling his rival in his arms was pretty awkward. Plus, he had no idea how to hold a baby. He had never been taught that. All he had to go on was what he saw Sakura doing, so he tried to mimic how she held him. But he still found it a little uncomfortable. He kept giving Sakura anxious looks as if to say 'what am I supposed to do now?'. But she did nothing to help him.

Neji licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Tenten, I'm really thirsty."

She nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get you a bottle this time." She went into the kitchen and did her best to fix him a bottle while keeping him balanced in one arm. She warmed up the milk and poured it in the bottle and tested a bit of it on her arm. Once satisfied, she handed the bottle over to Neji. "Here you go."

Neji gave it a test poke, making sure it was safe and wasn't going to freeze his lips to it again. Satisfied, he put the bottle in his mouth and suckled it. His mouth was awash with the pleasant taste of warm milk. It felt so good on his dry, sore throat. If he hadn't screamed so much, it may not have hurt so bad. He drank the milk, leaning back into her chest, no longer caring how he looked.

Sasuke remained nice and quiet in Naruto's arms, causing the blond to believe that he had fallen asleep. "Hey, Sasuke are you still awake?"

Sasuke stirred and mumbled something into his chest.

"What was that?"

Sakura stepped forward. "Naruto, don't bother him. Let him rest if he wants to."

"I just want to see if he's ok. That's all."

Sasuke raised his head and babbled something incoherent. Naruto's eyes widened. For a second there, he sounded like a real baby. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said shut up and let me sleep." That time it was more clear even though it was still mumbled.

"You want a nap now? Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Lemme alone!" Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's jacket again. He snuggled deeper into the warmth and yawned. "I don't know why… I just feel so tired all of a sudden…"

"But-"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Let him sleep if he wants."

"Sorry! I just think it's weird is all." He rolled his eyes and looked away. "If he wants to take a nap, then fine! Don't let me stop him."

_All that crying must have really wore him out_, Sakura thought as she watched him nestle into a nice little ball and…

… sucked his thumb.

She blinked and moved closer to make sure that's what she saw. Yes, indeed, he was sucking his thumb. Sasuke had discarded his pacifier, deciding suck his thumb instead.

This was cute as well as troubling. It was evidence that Sasuke was indeed reverting back to early childhood. All the signs were there. All the crying, the lisps, and now this. Poor little Sasuke was turning into a real baby, mind and all.

She had to check up with Tsunade again to see if she had any luck finding the cure for the jutsu yet. Hopefully once their minds became that of real babies, it wasn't going to be permanent. This was all so troubling. She didn't know what to do anymore. But the mission was clear: take care of the boys until the jutsu was reversed. Simple as that.

Simple? Yeah right…

Neji drained his bottle but continued to hold it in his mouth, just sucking on it now like a pacifier. His mind had also seemed to have wondered off as he stared at random things around the room. Genius or not, it was nice not to have to think for a while and let your mind just rest for a bit. It was bliss not to think. He just let himself go.

Tenten walked over to the couch to give her feet a break. All this standing around was starting to be a real pain. She sat down and glanced down at the bundle in her arms. "Are you finished with that bottle now?" she asked, noticing that Neji's bottle was empty.

Neji's head picked up and locked eyes with her.

This was very strange. His eyes didn't look like they normally did. They were a little bigger and brighter than usual. They had more of a sparkle to them. How odd. That was so uncharacteristic of Neji.

Even stranger was what he did next. He smiled at her.

Her jaw dropped a little in surprise. Neji didn't smile, even on his good days if he had anything to say about it. And yet here he was smiling like an innocent child up at her with big, clear Hyuga orbs. She had no idea that those eyes of his were even capable of sparkling.

"Are you ok?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Neji seemed mildly surprised at this comment. "Sure I'm ok. How come?"

She blinked. "Did you just say 'how come'?"

He blinked, too, and the sparkle had gone from his eyes. "I… I think so… maybe…" he murmured, puzzled. "I wasn't really paying any attention."

He must have sounded so childish just then. What an odd thing for him to say. Come to think of it, he had done several odd things just in this one afternoon. He was starting to get concerned. No, not just concerned anymore. Worried. He was getting very, very worried.

"Tenten…" he gave her a worried look. "What's happening to us?"

She looked from Neji to the others around the room. "Should we wait until Sasuke wakes up?"

Sakura looked from Sasuke's sleeping form over to Neji's anxious expression. She shook her head. "No. Maybe we should tell him now. We can tell Sasuke later or Neji can do it once he's heard us out."

"Are you sure?"

"It may be best for now."

Tenten nodded. "Neji… We have been keeping something from you guys. We weren't sure how to tell you this, but…" She gulped. "Well, here it goes…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How will they take the news? Find out in the next chapter.

If it was short, I'm sorry. But I didn't do as much dialogue in this one so that might be why.

I can still use some ideas if you have any. Let me know!

And thanks for reading, please review! ^-^


	15. Play Time

**Chapter 15: Play Time**

"Say what?! And just how long were they planning on keeping this a secret from us?!" Sasuke's squeaky voice rang out. It was easy to say that he was less than pleased about the news Neji just told him.

"They weren't sure how to tell us," Neji went on. "Don't be too mad at them. I can understand where they're coming from. It's not something easy to hear."

"Then how the hell are you being so calm about all this?!"

"Because what's done is done. There's no sense in throwing a tantrum over something you can't help."

"I just find out that I'm going to have the mind of a baby as well as the body and I'm expected to be calm about it?!"

Neji kept his voice as soft as he could. "There isn't much else we can do. This isn't something we can fight."

"Oh, yes I can!" Sasuke's little baby voice cracked. "I'm not taking this sitting down! There is no way I'm being reduced to a drooling, babbling idiot! Seeing Naruto that way is bad enough…"

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad."

"Neji, he boiled my milk and froze yours. He's the mother of all idiots."

"True. But you're comparing him to the intellect of an infant."

"Don't tell me it's too far from the truth."

"I'm just saying that you exaggerate a little."

Sasuke snarled and clenched his fists together. "God, I don't want to be a baby! When are we going to change back?"

"When a cure is found and no sooner," Neji said calmly.

"Again with the calm attitude. You're really starting to piss me off."

"Well, it's a lot better than moping around. Even though we're both in baby form, you're the one who's acting like the real thing."

Sasuke shot him a look. "Are you calling me a baby?!"

"Well…"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Please. You can barely walk on your own two feet."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutawal-" Neji gasp. He just mispronounced 'mutual'. He was lisping again.

"See?! Now tell me that doesn't upset you in the slightest!"

Neji hung his head. "It does upset me, but I'm trying not to dwell on it. It seems that every time we get upset, we start to cry. So I'm trying to stay as calm as I can… Which isn't very easy."

The normal-aged genin watched the two babies from around the corner.

"Aw, they look so sad…" Sakura whined.

"I know," Tenten added. "I wish there was something we could do to help them."

"Maybe you guys can check in with Grandma again and see what's up," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, but I want to help them cheer up _now_."

Lee struck a pose. "I know exactly what to do! Just leave it to me! I will make them smile for sure!" He ran around the corner and sat on the floor in front of the couch, staring at Neji.

The little prodigy glanced up at him, clearly not in the mood for any of Lee's antics. "What do you want?"

"I am here to make you smile and cheer you up!"

"I'm in no mood right now, Lee. Please, just leave us alone."

"But I will cheer you up!"

"There's no way you can do that. I'm too depressed."

Lee's smile widened and he cleared his throat. "Bling!"

Suddenly, Neji started to giggle. He threw his hands over his mouth to stop himself. "St- stop it, Lee! D- don't do that!"

"Bling!"

Neji started to laugh despite himself. He just couldn't help it. "Knock it off, Lee! I mean it!" he managed between giggles.

"Bling!"

Neji fell back onto the cushions in a huge giggle fit. He didn't know why he found that noise so funny. He just did. He couldn't help but laugh his little head off.

His giggles filled the room, causing the older ninja to come out of their hiding place and over to the couch where Lee was entertaining his teammate. His laugh sounded so cute. Just like a real baby's.

Even Sasuke couldn't help but watch as Neji laughed and begged Lee to stop making that noise. It was so strange watching Neji laugh like this. He never laughed to begin with and now he was in hysterics. It was such a strange sight. What was even stranger was the fact that now Sasuke was starting to feel a tickle in his gut. He felt strange, as if a million butterfly wings were fluttering against his body, tickling him. Watching Neji laugh like this was making Sasuke feel like laughing, too. And so he did. Sasuke started to giggle along with Neji. His cute baby laughter was contagious.

"Bling, bling, bling!"

"Ah-hahahaha! St-stop it! Hahahahaha! Stop it, Lee! HAhahaha! I m- mean it! Ha! Hahaha! It's not f- funny!"

"But you are laughing. Bling!"

"Wah-hahahahaha!" Neji rolled around clutching his sides.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Tenten cooed. "Let me try." She moved in close and started to tickle his round belly.

Neji squealed and thrashed around. "Stop it, Tenten! Enough! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But she continued to tickle him despite his protests. She knew he was enjoying this. He needed a good laugh.

Sasuke laughed along with him. His sides were starting to hurt but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard before. It had been so long since he laughed at all. It felt so good to do it again. Sakura pushed Naruto aside and started to tickle Sasuke as well. He kicked and squealed. He was enjoying himself so much! He couldn't even remember what he was so upset about before anymore. It had been wiped clean from his brain and replaced with such joy. He felt wonderful.

Both girls stopped tickling the boys and let them up to breathe. They struggled to get up and gasped for breath. Neji was the first to recover. Breathing heavily he looked up at the others above him. They were all smiling. It made him feel good. He could no longer remember what it was like to be stressed or unhappy. Right now, he felt the complete opposite. He was so happy and cheerful. He felt wonderful.

He felt like playing.

"Hey, Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any good games we can play?"

"Games?"

"Yeah, I feel like playing all of a sudden."

Lee looked at her. "Do you know any?"

"Of course I do. I've picked up a few things babysitting. We can play peek-a-boo."

"Yeah, that's Sasuke's favorite game," Naruto muttered, but no one seem to have heard him.

"We can play with toys."

Neji looked over at the bag she made Lee carry over to the house. There were stuffed animals in there. "How are you supposed to play with those?" he asked. He honestly couldn't remember how to play with toys. He was far too sophisticated for that.

Tenten opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed blue bunny and held it out to him. "We can play with this."

"How?" he asked puzzled.

"Well," she said with a smile. "I happen to know a magic spell that can help us out."

Neji scoffed. "Please. Magic? I may be a baby but I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, really?" Tenten's smile only grew wider. "Then why don't you say the magic words and tell me it's not real?"

"What magic words?"

"Hippity-hoppity-hoo!"

"Hippity-hoppity-hoo?" he repeated. Suddenly, the blue bunny sprang to life and started to dance in front of him. Neji's jaw dropped. "Huh? Wha..?" The bunny started to hop around him and jumped into his lap and nuzzled him. Neji giggle. "Hey, stop that!"

But Tenten didn't stop. She knew he was loving this. She made the bunny hop and dance around him, keeping her hand hidden behind the bunny's back and out of his sight. That made it all the more real for him.

But now poor little Sasuke was starting to feel left out. He wanted to play, too. He never felt so playful before. It must have been his childish instincts kicking in. He reached out for the toy, but Tenten kept it out of reach, making it hug Neji instead. Sasuke sat back and pouted. He wanted to play, too, but Neji was getting all the attention. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

That is, until Sakura pulled out a brown teddy bear. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with curiosity. She, too, made it dance for him and made it kiss Sasuke's cheek. He giggled and grabbed it from her, hugging it close to his baby body.

Neji had taken the bunny away from Tenten's grasp and made the little bunny dance on his lap. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed that he now had a toy of his own to play with. But his was a bear. Neji looked down at his bunny. His toy was so much cuter than Sasuke's and a lot more original. A teddy bear? How many of those did you see every day? "Ha!" he declared. "Mine is so much better than yours!"

Sasuke looked up with a smirk. "What are you talking about? You've got a bunny rabbit. How sissy! Mine's a big, tough, powerful bear! He can rip yours apart!"

"No way! Yours is a _teddy_! How scary is that?!"

"HA! Well, yours is a bunny! How is that scary? At least mine has claws and fangs!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, who doesn't like a cute little bunny rabbit? Mine is so much cuter than yours is!"

"Cute isn't better."

"But mine _is_ bigger…"

"Ok, then…" Sasuke held up his teddy bear. "I propose a duel! Our animals will do battle! We'll see which one is better!"

Neji smirked back. "You're on! I'll take your teddy down in five seconds! I'll win for sure!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then come get some, bunny-boy!"

The two charged, or rather crawled, at each other and had their stuffed animals fight. In a matter of seconds, the two were wrestling with their toys, making them fight each other, complete with sound effects. Grunting and groaning, growls, snarls and roars, Sasuke and Neji had a blast play-fighting with their stuffed animals.

"Aww..! That's so cute!" the girls cooed as the two fought with each other.

"Hyah! Hyah!"

"Take that! And that!"

"They really are cute, aren't they?" Tenten's smile slowly started to fade away. "Do you… Do you think they're actually aware of what they're doing?"

Sakura shrugged. "I couldn't say… I have no idea if they realize what they're doing or not…"

"By the way, have you checked in with Tsunade yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I want to see if she's found a cure for them yet. And if she needs any help in research…"

Sakura looked back at the boys. "They seem to be pretty occupied now… Maybe we can sneak away and check..?"

Tenten agreed and got to her feet. "Lee," she whispered. "Could you hold down the fort while we're gone? We're gonna check in with the Hokage real quick."

"Sure! No problem at all!"

With that, the girls got up and left.

Naruto grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him over and hissed in his ear, "Wait a minute, they're leaving us?! All alone with these two?! Are they crazy?! We don't know jack about taking care of babies!"

"Do not worry, Naruto." Lee said with complete confidence. "We are just taking care of these two for a few minutes while they are gone. How hard could it be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dun-dun-DUN!

Just how bad can these two mess things up?!

I got this chapter done early! That was time well spent! I'm probably going to fail math since I wrote this instead of studying… But it was still time well spent! I'd rather update than study, anyways…

It's a quick update so quickly review please!


	16. Bright Ideas

**Chapter 16: Bright Ideas**

The two baby ninja continued their battle on the couch for several minutes. It was unclear who was winning, but at least they were having fun. Naruto had no idea how to play with babies, but it was nice to see that they had it figured out at least. As long as they were playing with each other, Naruto had some time to himself. _At least they are out of my hair for now_…

Their game slowed to a stop, both completely worn out from attacking each other's stuffed animal. They panted, trying to catch their breath. That was more exhausting than they thought it would be. Both Neji and Sasuke were tuckered out. Not only that, but now they were hungry as well.

Setting his bear down, Sasuke looked up at his teammate. "Hey, Naruto, I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Neji added.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Make us something to eat," Sasuke said, annoyance in his voice.

"Aw, can't you wait until Sakura comes back?" he whined. But then he had a flashback of what happened last time Sasuke went hungry. The tantrum. With a sigh, Naruto reluctantly got up. "Oh, ok… What do you want?"

"Food."

"Well, duh. What kind?"

"You're the 'adult', you tell me."

If Sasuke thought he was helping, he wasn't. He had no idea what to do. "Can I get a hint, at least? We don't have any applesauce, since Sakura dropped it. And you don't want baby food, I know that…"

Sasuke's tummy rumbled. "I don't care anymore. Just get me something to eat."

This was a surprise. Sasuke no longer cared if he was served baby food or not? He must have given up on the whole I'm-not-a-baby issue. Either that or he was really hungry. "Ok, fine." Naruto went to the kitchen to get them some food. He stopped in the kitchen and looked around. "Uh… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to see where Sakura put the baby food?"

"On the counter, I think."

"Well, it's not there."

"Lee, help him look, would you?" Neji told the green beast.

"Sure thing!" Lee joined Naruto in the kitchen and started to open random cabinets and drawers. "I do not see it, either…"

Naruto groaned. This was a real pain. How were they supposed to feed the babies with no baby food? There was nothing mushy in the whole house they could eat. And Tsunade had forbid them from feeding the babies anything that wasn't baby-friendly. So now what?

"Well?" Sasuke called from the next room.

"Well what?"

"Where's the food? We're starving over here!"

"Hang on a second!" Naruto tried to think. What were they going to do? How were they going to feed them? That's when he got his first 'bright' idea. "I know! We'll make them some food!"

Lee turned around. "How? We do not know how to make baby food."

"No, but we can improvise!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves. "We'll just use stuff around the house and mash it all together!"

Lee closed the cabinet door. "That is a great idea! I will help you!"

"Great! Let's get to work!"

The two searched the kitchen for soft food that could easily be mashed up. They decided on the ingredients and laid them all out on the table: Fish, rice balls, some roast beef, raw eggs and tomatoes. Naruto took out a large bowl and set it by Lee.

"Ok," he said. "All we have to do now is mix them all together. Can you cover that, Lee?"

"Sure thing, Naruto."

"Good." He handed him a handful of food. "Here you go. Just put them all in the bowl and mash them up good."

Lee nodded and did as he was told. He threw in a couple rice ball, a piece of fish, a slab of beef, a tomato and a raw egg. He worked them together with his hands into a large lump and tried his best to make it as mushy as he could. But in the end, it just looked like a large, thick pile of dough. It had the consistency of it, too.

"I think that this is too thick for them to eat, Naruto."

The blond poked the concoction with his finger. "Hmm. I think you're right… Can you work it harder and faster? That might work. I think it would also help if you worked in a little taijutsu as well."

That was bright idea number two.

Lee was pumped up now. This was the perfect opportunity to show off his talent. "Leave it to me, Naruto! Watch this!" Taking a few cleansing breaths, Lee focused his strength into his arms. He raised his hands up and got ready, "Hai!" He brought his hands crashing down to the table and pounded the dough with lightning speed. Naruto stepped back and noticed that the table was starting to crack. Before he could stop him, it was too late. With another flurry of punches, Lee succeeded in breaking the table in two, sending everything crashing down to the floor. Lee jumped back as the ceramic bowl fell to the ground and shattered at his feet. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops' is right!" Naruto kicked the broken table leg allowing the rest to come crashing down into the pile of glass, wood and food.

"What the HELL was that?!" Sasuke shouted from the next room.

"Nothing!"

"It sure didn't sound like nothing! What happened?!"

"Uh… No big deal. It was coming down anyway…"

"What was?!"

"Nothing! Just play your game and we'll have lunch ready in a second!" Naruto turned back to Lee. "I think Sasuke's mad."

"He should. Look what we did. We broke his table!"

"It was flimsy anyway! It would have come down one way or another."

Lee tried to pick up the pieces of broken glass, but there was too much. "Now what do we do?"

Naruto gathered the spare ingredients that didn't fall and went over to the counter. "No problem. I'll fix it. I can handle lunch."

He set everything down on a cutting board and got started. He chopped everything up with a kunai knife from his holster and began to grind it up with his hands. He worked it all together like a dough and tried to flatten it out and chop it up again. This was a lot harder than he though. It kept coming out like a clay and not mush. "This isn't working…"

"What should we do?"

Naruto gave it some thought. "I think we have to smooth this out or something. It's too doughy and thick…" He gave a snap of his fingers as bright idea number three popped into his mind. "I got it!"

Now Lee was feeling skeptical. "What is it?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a popping noise and suddenly, there were two Narutos in the room. His doppelganger turned and started to form some sort of energy in the original's hand.

Lee took cover behind the fridge.

There was another pop and the clone had vanished. But now Naruto had a large energy sphere in his hand. He charged at the food ball on the counter. "Rasengan!"

CRASH!!!

It was the loudest explosion Sasuke ever heard coming from his kitchen. Come to think of it, that was the only explosion he ever heard coming from his kitchen and he wasn't too pleased about it. Those two idiots have really screwed up now… "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! What did you do to my kitchen?!"

Naruto coughed and crawled out from under a fallen cabinet door. Lee helped him to his feet and the two gawked at the gigantic hole that used to be Sasuke's counter top and cupboards. Whatever wasn't completely shattered or smashed beyond recognition, was either hanging off its hinges, had a gapping hole in it, covered with slop or all of the above. Cupboard doors had been completely blown off, exposing the shatter dishes inside and everything that wasn't covered in dust or broken fragments of wood or glass was covered with slop from the _now_ mushy food. Naruto himself was covered from head to toe in the stuff.

The whole kitchen was a disaster area.

"Whoops…"

Lee dusted himself off. "Naruto, you need to work on your self-control…"

"I can honestly say I didn't see that coming. I swear, it was a good idea at the time."

"But now everything is in ruin."

"Don't worry about it, Lee. I can fix it. I'll clean it up."

"But Sasuke will-"

"Kill me? Please… He's a baby. What's he going to do? Spit up on me?"

"Yes, but eventually, he will return to normal."

The color drained from Naruto's face. "Oh, crap..! You're right! He'll kill me!" He looked around the kitchen and quickly calmed himself down. "But on the plus side… That's then and this is now! And right now, he can't do anything to me!"

"NARUTO!!"

Both jumped and stuck their heads into the next room.

"True, Sasuke cannot… But _she_ can."

Lee took cover at a safe distance as Sakura came sprinting over to the knucklehead ninja.

"I can't believe you! We're gone for two minutes and you do this?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE'S HOUSE?!"

"N- not the whole house! Just the kit-"

"NARUTO!" she closed the gap between them in one mighty leap and punched Naruto so hard in the face, it sent him flying out the room and through the window outside where he landed in the middle of the street. "You IDIOT!"

Neji gulped. "She's a little scary, isn't she? Does she always go overboard like this?"

He turned to Sasuke for an answer but instead found the baby Uchiha giggling at his teammates' antics. He seemed to find this whole thing quite amusing despite the fact that he no longer had a kitchen.


	17. Luncheon Dilemma

**Chapter 17: Luncheon Dilemma **

"I can't believe you, Naruto! Look what you did! How could you be such a complete idiot?!"

"But, Sakura, you don't understand! I thought that my jutsu would make things go even faster and turn the food to mush! I didn't think that-"

"That's right! You don't think!"

Tenten stepped up next, but not to criticize. "Naruto, why didn't you just feed them the baby food? Why did you try to make your own?"

"Because we couldn't find it!"

"What are you talking about? It's right here it plain sight," Sakura said gesturing to the demolished kitchen.

"Where in plain sight?"

"I put them in the breadbox."

Even Tenten had a look of confusion on her face. "The breadbox? Why there?"

"Because he has to bread in there so it's empty and I couldn't just leave all those jars out were they could get broken."

"And you call me an idiot…"

"What was that, Naruto?!"

"N- nothing…"

"But the breadbox? Couldn't you have told them you did that?"

"I thought it was obvious. It was empty after all… I thought it made perfect sense to put them in there where they would be safe."

"You mean this breadbox right here?" Lee held up what could only be called kindling wood at this point. The breadbox had been caught up in the explosion and reduced to firewood and all that was inside was nothing more than a pile of glass and mush. "I think it is beyond repair…"

Sakura threw up her arms in frustration. "Aw, well that's just great! Now what are we going to do?! They have no food and it'll take us forever to shop for more of that stuff!"

"We can still go shopping for baby food, Sakura. It's not that big a deal."

"I know, Tenten, but it's still such a pain considering the fact that we shouldn't have to in the first place!" She threw a glare in Naruto's direction.

"What are you looking at me for? Lee was there too, you know!"

Sakura was about to shout back when she felt something tug at her clothes. She looked down at Sasuke and noticed that he was looking very uncomfortable. "Ohh, what's the matter, Sasuke?" she asked in that motherly tone Naruto hated.

Sasuke pouted and rubbed his belly. "I'm really, really hungry, Sakura… Can you please kill him later and get me something to eat now?"

"Oh, of course I can!"

Neji's stomach growled loudly. "Me too, please."

"Don't worry. We'll go shopping and-"

Sasuke's stomach growled so loud it echoed off the walls of the room.

"I don't think they can last that long without food, Sakura," Tenten said.

"Then what do we do?" Sakura's stomach growled as well. She was getting hungry herself.

Tenten's did the same. "Hmm… Well, I guess there's only one thing for it." She picked up her bag. "Let's all go out to eat."

The pink-haired ninja couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you crazy? I know we're all hungry, but Sasuke made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be seen in public looking like this. We can't go out to eat."

Sasuke's stomach growled again and he whined, hating this horrible empty feeling. "I don't care anymore! Take us to a restaurant and seat us somewhere in the back!"

Neji's stomach growled, too. "I agree, let's go!"

They must have been really hungry to be requesting such a thing. Within a matter of seconds, everyone was in agreement.

~*~*~

And so they went to a nice restaurant and sat in the far back away from the windows. It was a welcomed change from ramen, even though it's what Naruto would have preferred. He didn't usually go to places that had large booths and big floppy menus where you had to eat in installments. All this waiting around for your food was a pain. But the girls seemed to enjoy it. They had already started up a conversation and were laughing while they waited for their food.

Within minutes, they were served their soups and salads. Sakura dug right in to hers. The salad was great! Naruto looked down at his in disgust. He hated green veggies and salad was about the worst you could get. He shoved it away and allowed Lee to have it instead.

He sat back in his seat and looked around to see what the others were doing. Sakura and Lee were eating their salads. But Sasuke and Neji were watching them hungrily, having no food to eat themselves. However, Tenten seemed to be doing something quite different. She was scooping something from a bowl in her hand to another. Naruto squinted for a better look. Soup. She was pouring soup into another bowl. But why?

She set the bowls down and picked up a spoon. She scooted over to Neji in his highchair and hovered a spoon in front of his face. "Here you go, Neji. It's cooled off by now."

He looked down at the spoon. "What?"

"It's soup. I ordered it instead of salad so you could have something to eat. Open up."

"You mean soup is ok for a baby to eat?"

"Sure. Now open wide."

Neji had no choice. He was starving and couldn't feed himself without help. Without any complaints, he opened his mouth and allowed the spoon entry.

Tenten smiled when she saw the look on his face. "Good, huh?"

He nodded vigorously and opened his mouth like a baby bird, wanting more. She complied and gave him another spoonful.

Sasuke watched him jealously. How come he got to eat and he didn't? He looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. She glanced up feeling his gaze upon her. He looked from her to the salad. "But, Sasuke, you can't have this. Babies can't eat this."

His stomach growled and he let out a whine. Just as she was about to say something, Tenten pushed a second bowl in front of her.

"I ordered the soup. They can eat that. This one's his."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura took the bowl and started to feed Sasuke.

He lapped up the soup in record time. It was his first taste of real food in days! It was like drinking heaven!

The meal went on for a while and now everyone was having a great time. Then the question was asked: how did things go with the Hokage?

"Pretty good!" Sakura smiled. "She said that she's very close to finding the cure for them! It's only a matter of hours, maybe even a day or two. But she's so close! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, it sure is!"

"I can hardly wait!"

"I know, right?"

"This is awesome!"

Sasuke never felt so relived before. This nightmare was almost over! Only a matter of hours, maybe a day… They were so close to being normal again. This was great news. He looked over to Neji.

He wasn't expecting this. He had expected to see Neji's expression to be something closer to one of excitement and joy; not this. Neji was staring off into space with a vacant expression. He looked as if he were in a daze.

"Neji?"

He didn't answer.

"Neji, are you ok?"

He remained motionless, staring off into space with a glazed look in the eyes. Something was wrong with him.

Sasuke was worried. It was all he could do not to panic.

"Hey, guys! What brings you here?!"

They nearly choked on their food.

"Kiba?!"

Sure enough, the dog-boy was moving towards them with the other members of his team. Hinata took one look at Naruto and hid behind Shino. The poker-faced Shino did nothing. Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket and barked happily at them in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Well, we were done training and got hungry so we thought we'd stop for a bite."

Shino glanced at something at the end of the table by Tenten. "And what is that?"

"What?"

"Is that a baby?"

The others looked up. Tenten shielded Neji from view with her body.

Kiba moved closer. "Hey, what do you know? He's right! It is a baby!"

Hinata peered around Shino's back. "Um, why is there a baby… No, _two _babies with you?"

"Two?!" Kiba then spotted Sasuke in the second highchair. "Aw, man! Awesome! I love babies! Right, Akamaru?"

"Arf! Arf!"

He reached out to pat Sasuke's head, but he shied away from Kiba's hand.

"Aw, he's a shy little guy, ain't he?"

"I'll give you shy, you freakin' son of a…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Kiba did a double-take. "Huh? What'd you say, little guy?"

"Uh… Goo?"

Kiba seemed satisfied with this answer. Then he turned his attention over to the other baby. This baby seemed a lot more pleasant. He was definitely curious. This baby kept staring wide-eyed at the puppy sticking its head out of his jacket. "Hey, you like dogs? Hey, guys, check it out. I think he likes Akamaru."

Everyone looked.

Neji was staring at Akamaru with a curious expression on his face. Akamaru lowered his head allowing Neji to pet him. And so he did. Neji stroked Akamaru's white fur. The little dog returned this gesture with a lick to the face. Neji blinked in surprise, not expecting to be licked in the face like that. A moment later, Neji let out a squealing giggle and latched onto Akamaru's fur. The dog didn't seem to mind. He licked him again, as a matter of fact.

"Aw, isn't that cute? They like each other!" Kiba chuckled.

Neji giggled and hugged Akamaru gently, rubbing his face against his soft fur. "Fuffy..!"

The others at the table looked at each other. Neji was wasn't acting like himself anymore. Either he was putting on a really good act, or something was very wrong. They looked at Sasuke. He looked just as worried as the rest of them.

Hinata moved closer to the giggling baby. He stopped nuzzling Akamaru to look up at her as she got closer. She waved at him shyly. He giggled and waved back. Then he reached up with both arms, silently asking to be picked up. Hinata got closer and lifted him up out of the highchair.

The others watched her nervously.

Neji sat quietly in her arms and entertained himself with the fluff on her jacket. It was like playing with Akamaru's fur. He hugged her and rubbed his face on her jacket.

This gave her the perfect opportunity to get a good look at the child in her arms. There was something strangely familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he reminded her of someone. She took note of the sweatband across his forehead. It reminded her a lot of a headband. And this long brown hair... It wasn't that long. It barely touched his shoulders, but for a child his age, it was a lot of hair. Dark brown hair. He was so familiar.

"What's his name?"

They looked at each other. "Uh…" That's right! They hadn't thought about aliases for the babies for when they went out in pubic. Now what were they going to do?

"His name? His name is, uh…"

"His name is… Tell her, Sakura."

"But-"

"His name is… Hibiki!"

"Hibiki?"

Tenten had shouted off the first name that came to her mind. "Yes, his name is Hibiki. He's a cousin."

Neji looked up into Hinata's eyes with his clear Hyuga orbs.

She blinked. "But… You two don't look anything alike, except for the brown hair… And if I'm not mistaken, his eyes look a lot like mine… I think he's from the Hyuga clan."

Busted.

"No… He's, uh… He's…"

What were they going to do now? What would they buy?

"He's a distant cousin with an eye condition."

Hinata looked back at Neji's eyes. "Are you sure? Because he really looks like…"

"Trust me, he is!" Sakura jumped up. "He gets mistaken for that all the time. But, hey! Why don't you play with Sas-"

Sasuke gave her a quick shake of his head.

Right. Fake name… "Play with Sa… Sazuke?" Ok, that could have gone way better, but it was the only name she could think of on such short notice.

Sasuke was about ready to bang his head on the tabletop. _Come on! 'Sazuke'?! Even I could have come up with a better name than that! They'll figure it out for sure! If Hinata could figure out that he's from the Hyuga clan, then surely the all-knowing Shino can see right through it..!_

But to his surprise, no one seemed to have noticed the similar name. That was fortunate… Or Shino was having an off day.

"Is he a cousin, too?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Nope! Just babysitting." Sakura thought that would be a lot more believable this time.

Shino seemed satisfied with this.

Neji sucked his thumb and looked at the ceiling with a look of fascination. Just like a real baby.

Kiba and his teammates seemed to find it cute, but it had the others worried. What was happening to him? Was Sasuke going to get that way, too? What was going to happen now? And was Neji going to revert back?


	18. Awkward

**Chapter 18: Awkward **

After the events that happened that day at lunch, everyone had grown very concerned for the babies' mental health. Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off Neji for a second since that happened. He was so worried that he'd be next. Was he going to lose his mind, too, just like Neji did? Would he change back?

What Neji had gone through seemed to have just been a lapse. After lunch, he had returned to normal. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember anything that had happened during that time. It was as if he had blacked out.

He glanced up at Sasuke who was staring at him as if he was about to drop dead any second. "What?"

Sasuke flinched. "Uh…"

"You keep staring at me."

"So?"

"So stop it."

Sasuke crawled closer to him on the couch. "Are you… feeling ok?"

"I'd feel better if you weren't staring at me like that."

Sasuke looked away, but still had a worried look on his face.

"Listen, I can understand why you feel this way, but don't. It can't be helped. It might happen to you, too; I was just the first to have it. I don't know. I can't even remember what I did or said. It's all a blur."

"But what if I have it, too? Then what?"

"So what? I turned out fine."

"But what if I do or say something embarrassing?"

"Then that's just a risk we're all going to take. I had to deal with that, too, you know."

Sasuke looked at his feet. "But I don't want that to happen to me. I want to keep my mind as it is. I don't want it to change. I don't want…"

This was horrible! He couldn't stand the thought of him being reduced to a babbling infant who couldn't do anything but drool and cry. This was embarrassing enough without that happening. Just how long did it take to find a cure for this jutsu?! He wanted to be back to normal now! Right now, this very second! Sasuke let out a growl and felt his nose tingle. Oh, no! Not now! He couldn't cry now! No! He had to hold it in!

He looked back to Neji only to find him nodding off on the arm of the couch. He gave him a rough nudge. "Hey! Wake up!"

Neji's eyes fluttered. "Oh… Sorry…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that we have to keep ourselves together. We can't allow ourselves to turn into babies! Imagine what that would be like. We may never get back to normal! I know they said that that's unlikely, but not impossible. We have to keep it together. We can't… Hey! Don't go to sleep!"

Neji's head snapped back up. "Huh? What?"

"You were sleeping on me again!"

His eyes drooped and his head started to bob. "Sorry… I'm just really tired…"

"Again?"

"What do you expect? I'm a baby now. All they ever do is sleep." Neji let out a yawn.

Sasuke shook him. "Hey! You can't just give in to this! Fight it! Stay with me!"

Neji slapped his hands off his suspenders. "Would you stop that and calm down?! Stop talking as if I'm going to die! I'm just tired and need a nap. That's all. Don't go wigging out on me."

"But-"

"Listen, you had your nap, so let me have mine." Neji made himself comfortable on the couch and curled up for a nice nap.

Sasuke shoved him again. "Come on, Neji!"

"Sasuke stop being such a brat about this! It's just a little nap. It's not a big deal. Now leave me alone."

"But…"

"Look, if you're that upset about it, then you are more than welcome to take a nap with me."

Sasuke pulled away. "Fat chance!"

"Then good-night." Neji closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sasuke just sat there. There wasn't really much to do now. With Neji taking a nap and the others in the next room, what could he do? So he sat there and waited for Neji to wake up. Just how long could that be?

Slowly, time ticked on, and slowly but surely, Sasuke's eyes started to droop. He was full, bored, and in a warm, quiet room with a sleeping Neji. He listened to Neji's slow, deep breaths. No wonder he was so sleepy. Just listening to the steady pace of his breathing was very soothing. His head started to bob and his eyes began to close. His head snapped back up and he gave a look around. That was a close one. He almost fell asleep. He had to try to stay awake. Easier said than done. It had been hours since his last nap and after all he had been through today, he sure could use another one. His body started to lean to the side. He picked himself back up and forced himself into a sitting position. He would _not _fall asleep.

He glanced over at Neji. He was sleeping peacefully next to him on the couch cushions. Sasuke studies his fluttering eyelashes as he dreamed, his slow deep breaths and light snores. The way his fingers would twitch every so often, his hands curled up in front of him like that.

"Neji?"

He didn't answer.

Sasuke gave him a tiny nudge. All Neji ended up doing was curling into a tighter ball with a soft sigh, smacking his lips together. He looked so cute and peaceful.

Sasuke let out a yawn. _Watching Neji sleep like this is making me a little_… Sasuke slumped to the side slowly succumbing to sleep. His head bobbed and his eyes droop again. _Maybe just a little nap won't hurt_…

With that, he curled up on the couch next to Neji and fell asleep rather quickly.

~*~*~

He awoke to giggling, what felt like, moments later. Sasuke buried his face as if trying to hide from the voices above. But they continued. He frowned and cracked an eye open. "What?" he asked irritably.

The faces of his fellow genin came into focus and he saw every single one of them giggling at him.

"What?" he asked again.

"Aww, Sasuke..!" Sakura giggled. "You look so cute hugging Neji like that..!"

_That_ woke him up. "Huh?!" He looked down and gasped. He and Neji were cuddling with each other. Neji was laying halfway on his back with his arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke was laying on top of him, hugging him around the middle. They did look rather cute. In fact, in this position, they were downright adorable. He hated that! This was why he didn't want to take a nap in the first place. Now he had gone and done something embarrassing in front of everyone!

Sasuke tried to pull away, but Neji pulled him back into place. Sasuke thrashed about and wriggled free and scrambled back away from Neji. The Hyuga's wondering hands groped around for Sasuke's warm soft body, missing his warmth. Unable to find it, he gave up and curled up into a tight ball with his back to everyone, burrowing into the corner of the couch.

"Aww..!" the girls cooed. "Isn't that the cutest?!"

Their squeals managed to rouse Neji from his sleep and sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "What's all the fuss about?" he mumbled sleepily.

Tenten bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "You're so adorable!" She hugged him tightly, squishing him into her chest.

He flailed around and gasped for breath. "I thought we established some ground rules about this!"

"I'm sorry, Neji, but I couldn't help myself. You're just so cute!" She cuddled him again. This time he just let it go. In truth, he kind of liked it. He never allowed anyone this close to him before unless it was in combat. It was nice to be hugged once in a while.

~*~*~

Now that Sasuke and Neji were fully awake, they were feeling a little hungry. But not very, just enough for a small snack. The girls were planning to go out to buy some more baby food for them, but thought better about leaving the boys alone with the babies again. For all they knew there wouldn't be a house to come home to. So they sent Lee and Naruto out to buy some. They were given orders to be back at the house within a half hour. That was more than enough time to go to the store and come back.

But now the babies had to wait around before they could eat again. At least this gave them some time to talk. It gave them the opportunity, but so far they weren't taking it. Sasuke gnawed on his pacifier with his arms folded, all and all looking very stressed.

"Ok, now what's wrong?" Neji asked.

He took the pacifier out of his mouth. "I keep thinking about what happened to you. What if that happens to me? What if I don't change back?"

"I'm sure you will. I did."

"I know but…"

"Tsunade said that she's close to a breakthrough, right? We'll be fine. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. We'll be normal again in no time at all."

"I still have my doubts…"

"Lady Tsunade is the best there is. I'm sure everything will be ok. And look at the bright side. We haven't lisped in a long time."

"You're gonna jinx it."

Neji forced a chuckle.

"We're back!" Naruto hollered from the door.

That was a fast trip. Hopefully they got the right thing. Naruto and Lee carried in two shopping bags filled with baby food and applesauce. They carried them into what was left of Sasuke's kitchen.

The girls walked in at that moment as well. "So you got everything?"

"Yup!" Naruto held up a to-go ramen cup.

Sakura growled. "Naruto, you were supposed to get baby food for them!"

"We did! This is my lunch."

"But you just _had_ lunch!"

"This is my second lunch." He search Sasuke's half demolished counter for something to eat the noodles with. "Hey, Sasuke, where do you keep your chopsticks?"

"Why don't you just use some of the wood from the explosion you made and make 'em yourself?!" Sasuke snapped from the other room. He didn't sound very happy. Who would be considering what him and Lee did?

"Sheesh! I'll get them myself." He walked into the living room where the others were and started to rummage through Sakura's bag. She didn't have any either. "Hey, Tenten, do you have any chopsticks in your bag?"

"Uh, maybe…" She tried to think.

"Where's your bag?" Naruto asked walking around.

"I left it right-"

"WAAH!" Naruto's foot found it. He tripped over the bag on the floor and fell face-first onto the wooden floor. His precious ramen cup remained in his hand, but its contents were sent flying towards the couch where the babies were sitting.

Though he may have been a baby, Neji's reflexes were as quick as ever. He managed to grab a nearby throw pillow and threw it in front of himself, protecting him from the hot ramen. It worked! Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. With nothing to shield him, the ramen washed over him like a spicy flood, completely drenching him in broth and noodles.

"Whoops…"

Sasuke's face burned red with rage. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" he screamed. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick?! Why am I the only one who's suffering?!"

Sakura rushed over to him and started to pick the noodles out of his hair. "Oh, you poor, poor baby..!"

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped at her. He was at the end of his rope.

Neji carefully peered out from behind the pillow and watched this bitter scene take place. He was so thankful that the ramen had missed him. And another thing that brought him joy was seeing Sasuke like this. Even messed up with ramen, he still looked cute and adorable. Maybe even more so. He giggled at him.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "What?! Do you think I look funny?!"

Neji giggled louder and nodded.

"Oh, yeah?! How's this for cute?!" Sasuke combed some ramen out of his hair and threw it into Neji's face. "How do you like that? Huh?!"

Neji threw the noodles back at him and soon there was an all-out food fight between the two babies. It didn't last long, but now both babies were covered in ramen.

Tenten sighed. "Well… it looks like it's time for a bath."

The babies faces went white as sheets save for the blush on their cheeks. They gulped and looked at each other.

_Did she just say 'bath'? _

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next one's bath time! XD

Please review!


	19. Bath Time

**Chapter 19: Bath Time**

"You want us to what?!"

"Give them a bath. It's not that hard, is it?" Sakura said, handing Sasuke over to Naruto. "Just make sure you do a decent job, ok?"

"But- but- but why don't you do it?"

"Hello? We're girls. It'd be too awkward. Since you're both boys, you'll have to do it."

"But - but-"

She shoved him and Lee into the bathroom with the babies and slammed the door.

Naruto and Lee looked at each other then at the bathroom. It was small but tidy. A set of towels were already laid out for them by the tub and the water had been drawn and warmed. All there was left to do now was bathe them. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's suspenders. "Ok, let's get this over with."

He moved to strip Sasuke, but the baby punched him. "You even think about doing what you're gonna do, I'll kill you," he hissed.

"But we have to give you guys a bath. Sakura's orders and they can't do it. Would you rather have them wash you?"

Both babies blushed.

"We are all men in here. It is no big deal." Lee started to undress Neji. "It will not be so bad."

"Lee's right, Sasuke. What you've got is nothing we've never seen before. If anything, you'll be jealous."

Sasuke punched him again. That punch was nothing! Babies were so weak! Naruto barely felt a thing.

He finished undressing Sasuke and lowered him into the tub. "Alright, in you go."

"I told you! I don't want to-"

Too late. Before he knew it, he was in the warm bath water. He looked around. The tub was much bigger now. The water was almost up to his chest. This soapy bath water… Something in his mind clicked. Bath water… He lowered his hands into the soapy water. It felt good. He liked it. He took his hands out of the water and they felt a little cold. He lowered them back into the water quickly. He blinked. Strange… When his hands hit the water, it parted slightly. He did it again, much faster this time. The moment his hand hit the water, it spread away. It parted, just for a moment, creating a small hole in the bath water. He smiled. Bath water was fun!

"Alright, Neji. Your turn!" Lee started to lower him into the water.

Neji glanced nervously down at the tub. Sasuke was splashing the soapy bath water everywhere. Neji cringed and clung to Lee's jumpsuit. "I don't want to."

"But you have to get clean."

"I know but…" Another tidal wave came crashing down, splashing the others. Neji's grip tightened. This was too rough for him. He didn't want to be splashed. "Can I go in later?"

"No, now is best."

"Best for who?"

"You do not want to get wet? But that is the point of a bath."

Sasuke splashed again.

"But he's being too rough!" Neji drew his arms around Lee's neck. "I don't want to go in! I don't want him to get soap in my eyes! It'll burn!"

Naruto held up the soup bottle. "It says 'no more tears'."

"I don't care!"

Sasuke splashed again, slapping the water with both hands. He was having a blast! Playing in bath water was great! He had forgotten just how much fun it was, it had been so long since he had had a bath like this. He showered. He didn't take bubble baths. That was for kids. Too bad. He was missing out on so much fun.

"Hey, Sasuke, you mind watching where you're splashing? You're getting me all wet," Naruto said blocking his face with his arm.

Sasuke smirked and deliberately splashed him in the face.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"It is for me!"

Lee lowered Neji into the tub. "Ok, in you go."

"No!" Neji clung to Lee's arms with both hands. "Don't!"

"Neji…" Lee tried to shake his teammate's hands from his arms. "Let go. Please, I cannot..! You are hurting me. Your nails..!"

Neji dung them in deeper. "I don't want to! Please don't make me!"

"I am losing feeling in my arms, Neji. Please, let go!"

"Don't make me go in!"

"I cannot feel my arms, Neji. You have to let go!"

"No, please!"

Naruto tried to help him out. He peeled back one finger at a time from Lee's arms. "Neji, get off him."

"Please don't make me! I'll take a bath in the sink! I take one later! Just not now! Not with him! Please!"

"Neji, stop being such a baby-" Naruto blinked. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Don't! Naruto stop!"

"Let go of him, then!"

"No!"

"Neji!"

"Nooo!" Neji took his hand off Lee's right arm to swing at Naruto. He tried to hit his pressure points, but in his weak baby state, he couldn't do any damage. All he ended up doing was poking him weakly in the forearm. He gave up on using gentle fist on him and went back to digging his nail into Lee's arm. "No! Don't make me!"

"Neji, stop it! Get in the tub!"

Sasuke splashed again, even harder this time.

"Sasuke, you're not helping!" Naruto snapped.

Neji started to scream. "No! No! Don't! No!"

"Jeez, you're acting like we're gonna kill you. It's not that big a deal. Just get in the tub."

"Tenten!" he cried. "Tenten!"

Lee pulled Neji away from the tub and he stopped crying out. He clung to Lee's chest with both fists.

Naruto rested his arm on the side of the tub. "What was that all about?"

"He was crying out for Tenten," Lee said, rubbing Neji's bare back.

"Yeah, but why her of all people?"

"I am not sure… Maybe to protect him?"

"From what? We're just giving them a-" A giant wave of water came crashing down on Naruto's head. "Damn it, Sasuke, would you stop that?!"

Sasuke giggled and got ready to splash him again.

"No! No…" Naruto warned. "No… Don't you even think about it."

Sasuke raised his arm.

"You splash me again, Sasuke… Don't do it. Don't do it, or so help me, I'll-"

Sasuke splashed him in the face.

Naruto's upper lip curved up and he snarled, lunging for the baby. "You bast-"

Lee threw out his arm to stop him. "Naruto, you are picking a fight with a baby!"

"He started it!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto and giggled again.

Neji griped Lee's shoulders, refusing to let go. "You see why I don't want to go in now?"

"We can work something out, I am sure." Lee rubbed his back again, trying to calm him.

Naruto looked around. "Well, what are you suggesting? I don't see… Wait, hang on." He bent down and picked up a washcloth. "How's this?"

Lee shrugged not knowing what he meant by that.

Naruto tossed the cloth into the water.

Sasuke stopped splashing long enough to watch it hit the water. He splashed at it. Now completely soaked, the washcloth slowly started to sink to the bottom of the tub. Curious, Sasuke reached under water, grabbed a corner of the cloth and dragged it along the bottom of the tub. It looked like an eel or some sort of sea monster. Using his imagination, Sasuke sat in the middle of the tub and dragged the washcloth around the tub, making it swim like a fish. He was so focused on the cloth's movements, he was no longer aware of anything happening around him, and therefore, no longer interested in splashing around.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and gave the ok to Lee. He lowered Neji into the tub. Neji gave a whine and clung to Lee's jumpsuit. His feet hit the warm bath water and he whimpered. He was lowered further into the tub until the water came to his bare baby chest. He whimpered again and looked around the tub. The water was calm for the most part. Only Sasuke's slow movements under water disturbed the bath. This he could handle, but he still wanted to get out quickly.

Naruto picked up a bar of soap and started to wash Sasuke. It wasn't that easy considering the fact that he was still playing with the washcloth. Whenever Naruto went to wash Sasuke's arms, he would move away trying to continue his little game.

Lee was having an easier time with Neji, as luck would have it. Neji turned around and allowed Lee to wash his back with no complaints. It was all too clear that he wanted this bath done and over with as quickly as possible.

Now Sasuke was starting to play with the soapy suds around the tub, poking them with his fingers and listening to the soft crinkling noises they made as the tiny bubbles popped. He gathered the suds and rubbed them on his face and chest. He turned and faced Naruto with a smile. "Look, I have a beard," he declared happily.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Now turn around. I have to wash your back."

Sasuke did as he was told (for once) and Naruto scrubbed his back and made it squeaky clean.

Now it was time to wash their hair.

Naruto gathered the shampoo in his hands and massaged it into Sasuke's scalp. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Naruto's hands on his head, carefully washing his dark hair.

Lee was still busy washing Neji's chest, but was nearly finished. Neji glanced down and noticed that Lee had removed his bandages, revealing all his scars and bruises. He had almost forgotten just how much Lee trained. How many hours he put in each day, how hard he pushed himself passed his limit each and everyday.

He had to change back. He had to get back to training. He wasn't going to get anywhere in this state. He wanted this nightmare to be over, too.

"Ok, turn and let me do your hair." Lee squirted some soap into his hand and worked it into a white lather.

Neji turned and allowed Lee to scrub his long brown hair clean. Lee had a firm touch, but it felt really good on his scalp. Lee's fingers roamed around his head and combed through his brown locks.

Next they were rinsed off and the bath was drained. Neji was the first to get out of the tub, very glade to be out of there. Sasuke, on the other hand, was making it a challenge. Naruto was having trouble removing him from the tub mostly because he simply did not want to leave the bath.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. "Don't make this anymore difficult for me."

But Sasuke kept crawling out of his reach. He didn't want to get out.

Lee wrapped Neji in a warm fluffy towel and sat him down on the counter. "Naruto, do you need help?"

"Help? I need a lasso!" He reach again, but once again, Sasuke crawled away from him. The bath water was still in the process of draining so Sasuke still had plenty of water left to splash him with. And so he did, right in the chest. Naruto gasped as the water quickly cooled and soaked through his jacket. With a growl, he removed it and threw it off to the side. "Come on, Sasuke! Grow up!"

Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"You know what I mean, now come here!"

Sasuke splashed him again, this time soaking his black T-shirt. "Oh, real mature! Get over here now!"

Sasuke crawled further away with a giggle.

Naruto slumped against the side of the tub with a frustrated groan. "Just come here! Come on, already..!"

Sasuke stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him. Naruto lunged at him, slipped and fell into the tub. He slid on his back, bumped into Sasuke and the little Uchiha landed on his chest with a soft grunt. Before he could even get up, Lee captured him in a fresh warm towel and carried him over to the counter and sat him next to Neji.

Naruto climbed out of the tub covered in suds and water. Sasuke pointed and laughed at him. "Oh, yeah! Like this is funny?!"

The genin dried them off and dressed them in their footy-pajamas. Neji looked down at his with a raised eyebrow. His was covered in pink bunnies. Sasuke looked down at his in disgust. The blue he could live with, but not the little smiling teddy bears that covered it from neck to toe.

"Sakura picked it out, didn't she?" he asked miserably.

They nodded.

Naruto opened the door and allowed the steam out of the bathroom. The babies shivered and reached for their towels as the cool air from outside greeted them. The girls pushed their way in and looked at the clean babies and cooed at how cute they looked.

"What was with all the yelling we heard? Did you hurt them?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Neji didn't want to get in and Sasuke didn't want to get out! That's all."

Sakura studied Naruto from head to toe. "I thought _they_ were getting a bath…"

Naruto looked down at his soggy appearance and folded his arms. "Hmph! That little jerk wouldn't stop splashing everyone!"

"What jerk?"

"Who do you think?"

Tenten picked up a comb and started to run it through Neji's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to comb your hair or it'll dry like that. Now hold still." She combed his hair, being careful not to hurt him or pull too hard when she got to a tangle.

Sakura did the same for Sasuke, combing his dark hair tenderly with one of his brushes. He didn't mind at all. He found it rather soothing. This whole being waited on hand and foot thing he could get used to.

* * *

I hope it was cute enough for you in this one.

Please review! ^-^


	20. Bedtime

**Chapter 20: Bedtime**

Now that they were clean, smelling of soup and wrapped snugly in their towels after a nice hot bath, it was time for bed. Without even telling the babies, the girls had decided that it would be best if they slept together in Sasuke's house tonight. It was easier that way… and cuter. They arranged the pillows on Sasuke's bed into a makeshift crib and got ready to tuck them in.

Almost immediately, Sasuke started to fuss. "No way! Not with him! Take him home to sleep! I'm not sharing a bed with him!"

"But Sasuke," Sakura said, trying to hold him still in her arms. "It's easier this way, rather than taking him all the way home. Besides, you can keep each other company and snuggle."

"… Was that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Just go to bed."

"I told you, not with him!"

"What? Do I smell or something? I just took a bath. If anything, I smell like flowers."

"I can't stand that pretty smell."

'It's _your_ soap!"

"Ok, ok. Let's just take a second to calm down, ok?" Sakura bounced Sasuke in her arms. "It's late. You two should go to bed."

"It's only 8:30!"

"We've been through this before. A good bedtime for babies is 7:00. It's way past your bedtime."

"Who decided that?"

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, why don't you go and make them some bottles of…" She remembered what happened the last time she asked that. "On second thought, _I'll_ get it. _You_ take him." She handed Sasuke over to him.

Naruto took Sasuke from her and watched her leave. "Good luck making anything in that mess of a kitchen."

"But that's YOUR fault!" Sasuke and Sakura snapped at once.

"Let's not point fingers… Lee was there, too, you know."

Lee's head shot up. "But you told me to do that. And that jutsu of your's was your fault. You did it yourself!"

Tenten focused her attention on the bundle in her arms. She tried her best to relax him as much as possible. It seemed that neither one of the babies was fond of the idea of them sharing a bed together. It wasn't that big a deal. When you looked at it, the situation was really no different than them sharing a tent on missions. Ok, so maybe it was a _little_ different than that, but still… It wasn't like they were going to do anything but sleep. Why did people have such dirty minds?

"Want a bottle, Neji?"

He shook his head. "Why don't you just take me home to sleep?"

"We just told you why. It's better this way."

"Better or easier?"

"Both."

He rolled his eyes.

She rocked him slowly from side to side. The swaying motion was putting him at ease. He seemed to have realized this too, for he had suddenly started to fuss and squirm around in her arms.

"No!" he protested. "Stop that! I'm not going to sleep here. Besides, I'm not even tired."

She raised a brow at him. "Oh, really?"

"Don't."

"What?"

"That look and what you're saying."

"What am I saying?'

"It's not so much what you're saying as how you're saying it."

"How am I saying it?"

He pouted. "Shuddup."

She giggled.

"Stop fussing, you jerk!"

"I said put me down!"

"Stop it!"

"Put me down now!"

"Stop!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

Lee rushed over, ready to help. "What is going on here?"

"Sasuke won't stop being a pain in the ass!"

"I said put me down!"

"But Sakura told him to hold you, Sasuke."

"Shut up! I want to be put down!"

"Ok, then." Naruto marched over to the bed and started to lower him down.

"No, you idiot!"

"If I put you down it's gonna be in here, like it or not!"

Sasuke kicked him in the chest. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

"Would you stop that?!"

"No!"

Sakura came back into the room carrying two bottles of warm milk. "Here are the bottles!" She handed one to Tenten and the other she kept. "I can take him from here, Naruto."

He practically threw Sasuke to her. "Good! Take him!"

"Don't be so rough! We're supposed to be putting them to bed!"

"What did I do?!"

Tenten tried to get Neji to drink, but he kept pushing the bottle away. "Please, Neji? Just a taste?"

He pushed it away again with a grunt.

"Please?"

"No, thank you." Neji folded his arms stubbornly.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Tenten and Neji glanced up just in time to see Sasuke throw the bottle halfway across the room.

Naruto picked it up. "Sasuke, you little brat! Drink the damn milk!"

"No!"

Sakura snatched the bottle from Naruto and would have punched him if her hands weren't full with Sasuke's flailing body. "Naruto, don't talk to him like that!"

"I can't believe you're taking his side again! He needs discipline!"

"Since when are you a parent?"

"Since when are either of you?!" Sasuke spat.

"Just drink it!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Please, Sasuke?"

"No! I said no and I meant it!"

He was making this impossible.

Tenten went back to trying to get Neji to drink. "Show him how it's done, Neji. Be a good baby."

"Don't patronize me, Tenten."

"Then just drink it. You don't have to finish it. Just a few sips is all I ask. Please?"

He looked into her pleading brown eyes and gave in. "Oh, ok. Fine." He took the bottle from her and into his mouth. He took one sip then another. And another. And another. Six or seven sips later, he realized that he couldn't stop. This milk was addicting. He started to guzzle it down.

"See? Neji's doing it. Why can't you?"

Sasuke huffed angrily. "He was a lost cause from the get-go."

"Say what?"

"He's too weak. Prodigy my ass. He's a weak-minded fool if he can easily fall for something like that."

Naruto smirked as an idea popped into his head. He reached down and tickled Sasuke's tummy. The second he opened his mouth, Naruto popped the bottle in. Sasuke started to drink it down immediately. Naruto stood back proudly. "Ha! Weak-minded like that?"

Sasuke took the bottle out of his mouth. "That was a dirty trick!" Nonetheless, he went back to drinking the milk moments later. Milk was tasty. And he was pretty thirsty to boot.

Neji sucked on the bottle, relying on Tenten to hold it up for him now. He was far too tired and just plain lazy to lift his arms. The bottle was half empty now. He pushed the bottle away for a moment to let out a yawn, then went back to drinking. He was getting drowsy.

After five minutes, the babies had just about finished their bottles. Sasuke's was almost on empty. Neji's was empty, but he continued to suck on it. Lee took a quick glance at the clock. It was 8:45. They would have been in bed by now if it hadn't been for all their fussing. But now, everything seemed calm.

Sasuke finished off his bottle and Sakura put him over her shoulder to burp him. Naruto stood behind her and studied Sasuke's face. He looked so sleepy.

"Man, Sasuke, you look tired. Want to go to bed now?"

Wrong time to say that.

Sasuke forced his eyes open and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to go to bed yet. It's still too early."

"Really? 'Cause right then you looked pretty tired."

"I did not and I am not!" he said grumpily.

_Great! _Sakura thought bitterly. _And just when I had him nice and calm, too. He had to go and say that didn't he? Now I'll never get him to sleep! _She tried to rock him to sleep, but he was wise to that trick. He would _not_ go to sleep. He would use all his strength to stay awake. When they saw how stubborn he was, they were bound to leave him be.

Right?

Neji pulled the bottle from his lips and said softly. "And you expect me to sleep with that?"

Tenten shrugged with a sigh. "I see your point."

Neji yawned again and stuck the bottle back into his mouth. He was pretty worn out, too. But just like Sasuke, he was far too stubborn to give in.

They had to figure this out soon, otherwise they'd all be up until midnight trying to get them to go to sleep. They just had their warm milk. What other tricks could they use?

"Naruto, where's that mobile?"

"The what?"

"The thing that spins and plays music. Remember? You put it on Sasuke's headboard the other night."

"Oh, that thing!" He looked at Sasuke's headboard but it wasn't there. "Where'd it go?"

"You don't know?"

"It was right here last night, I swear!"

"You mean to tell me you lost it?!"

"Not lost… I just don't know where it is."

"So you lost it."

"No!… Misplaced."

"That's just great..! Now what are we supposed to do?"

Sasuke smirked. "See? That's the universe telling you guys to give up."

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke."

"Don't tell me to- MPH!"

Naruto shoved a pacifier into his open mouth. "Suck on that, you stupid jerk."

Sasuke did. He sucked and gnawed on the pacifier absentmindedly. This tiny plastic object always had a way of calming him down.

Sakura started to pace the room, gently rocking him from side to side. It was working! Sasuke's eyes were starting to close. He made himself comfortable in her arms and rested his head on his shoulder. He relaxed further. As his lips parted, the pacifier fell from his mouth and onto the floor with a thud. The noise and the absence of pacifier in his mouth was enough to startle him awake. And just when he was about to fall asleep, too!

He looked over her arm down at the pacifier on the floor. He reached for it, but it was too far away. Sakura bent down and picked it up for him. He snatched it away from her hand and stuck it back in his mouth without cleaning it off. Good thing he always kept his house so clean and tidy.

She rocked him again, but this time he wasn't relaxing like he did before. He had realized what had happened and wasn't going to fall for it again. That was a close call… He had almost fallen asleep. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

_God, he's so stubborn! _Naruto thought to himself.

Neji's head bobbed in a futile attempt to stay awake in Tenten's arms. He felt so tired. The events of today had really worn him out and that short nap wasn't long enough to recharge him. Plus, that warm bath had relaxed his muscles and left him smelling like soap and bath water. He captured a stray lock of his hair and sniffed it. It smelled like a waterfall and apples.

_I like apples_… he thought drowsily. He had let his mind wonder off again, allowing random thoughts to enter his mind. _I like waterfalls, too. I like sitting under them, feeling the water hit my back and shoulders. It's good for meditation_… He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, resting his head on Tenten's chest. He inhaled her sweet scent, too. _Mm… She smells like flowers… Mmm, and peaches… She's so warm... And soft_… His eyes flung open and he forced himself away from her body. _Oh, dear God..! Did I just have my head..?_

"What's the matter, Neji?"

He couldn't look at her. Not when he was just using her chest as a pillow. He blushed and turned away.

She smiled at him. "Do you want to go to bed yet?"

He shook his head. "I'm not seepy…" He blinked. "Did I just say 'sleepy' or 'seepy'?"

"Seepy."

He shuttered. And just when he thought he was over lisping, too.

She rocked him again and handed him the bottle to suck on again. He turned her offer away. He knew if he sucked on that thing again, he'd fall asleep for sure.

Sakura stroked Sasuke's back in another attempt to put him to sleep. "Please, Sasuke… Just go to bed."

He shook his head defiantly, scrunching his face up in concentration.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Just keep looking for that mobile." She looked at the clock. It was now 9: 23. These babies were really putting up a fight. _What are we supposed to do? _

That's when she heard it. A song.

She looked around trying to find the source. It was coming from over there.

And there it was: Tenten. She was humming and rocking Neji from side to side. She was humming a soft, gentle tune to him. A lullaby.

All was quiet when she hummed. Words weren't necessary. All she needed was the soothing melody. Neji's eyes were starting to droop. It was working.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. He was listening, too. After only a few seconds, his eyes started to droop as well. That song was making him even sleepier. He sucked on his pacifier and watched as Tenten swayed from side to side like a pendulum, rocking Neji to sleep. Sakura smiled. _Good work, Tenten! Keep it up! _

Neji yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He could feel his consciousness slipping, but no longer cared. He was too tired to put up a fight anymore. He sucked his thumb and allowed his eyes to droop to a close. He rested his head on her chest and fell asleep at last.

Sasuke yawned widely, pacifier almost falling from his lips again. He sucked on it eagerly. Sakura rocked him from left to right. She knew he'd be asleep any second just like Neji.

"Going to bed now?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Sakura was about to punch him, thinking that the comment would motivate Sasuke to stay awake a little longer, but didn't. To her surprise, Sasuke merely nodded his head. Pacifier still in his mouth he slurred sleepily, "Mm-hmm… 'M too sweepy…" He pointed to the bed with a grunt. "Bed pease, Sakwa…"

She resisted the urge to squeal out loud at his cuteness and tucked him in.

Once his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and fell into an effortless slumber, sucking the pacifier. A moment later, Tenten stopped humming and placed Neji down next to him. The two babies snuggled with each other at once, cooing and snoring.

"Aww..!" the girls whispered together. "They're so cute..!"

"And it's about freaking time, too. Those two don't know when to shut up, do they?"

"Babies can be very stubborn and this is Neji and Sasuke we are talking about," Lee told him.

"True." Naruto let out a sigh. "I guess they'll sleep here tonight. Geez… All that fussing for nothing. They were tired, just too damn stubborn to admit it… Little brats…"

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	21. Slip of the Tonuge

**Chapter 21: Slip of the Tongue **

"Aww..! Would you look how cute they are?"

"I know, right?"

"Ohh..! Widdle Sasuke! How cute!"

"Ohh..! And look at Neji! How precious!"

Naruto and Lee sat off to the side listening to the two girls coo about how cute the babies were when they were sleeping. It was a miracle that they didn't wake them up yet. But it was only a matter of time.

Neji's hand twitched slightly and his eyelashes fluttered, dreaming about something peaceful.

"Aww..!"

Sasuke sucked his thumb, pacifier forgotten inches away and cuddled with Neji.

"Aww..! That's adorable!"

Naruto scoffed bitterly. "How come she never says that about me when I sleep?"

"Who? Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! Why does she find Sasuke so damn cute? I'm cute! Look at me! I'm adorable!"

Lee eyed Naruto from head to toe. "Uh…"

"What? You don't think I'm cute?"

"I would not know. I am not a girl."

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

The girls continued to fawn over the two sleeping babies and Naruto grew even more annoyed. _What's the big deal? They're just sleeping! Geez! What's wrong with those girls?_

Sakura let out a gasp of joy. "Oh, look, Tenten! Sasuke's drooling! How cute is that?"

_Jeez! How is that cute? The last time I did that, Sakura punched me! Then again, it was on her sleeping bag_…

"And look! He's sucking his thumb!"

_Big deal! If I ever did that, she'd yell at me and tell me to knock it off!_

"Aw! Now Sasuke's cuddling Neji! Look! He's hugging him..!"

"So what? I did that once and you hit me with your pillow! And it wasn't like I was hugging you or anything. I was hugging my own damn pillow!"

She turned. "Naruto, are you jealous?"

Blushing slightly, he turned away. "No! What would make you think that?!"

"Shh! You'll wake the babies!"

"But you were being just as loud a minute ago and you're standing over them!"

"Naruto, lower your voice! We weren't being as loud as you are now!"

"Are you kidding?! You were talking way louder than me!"

"No! Now you're being too loud!"

"No way! You're yelling!"

"I am not! And you're yelling louder than I am!"

"But you're yelling way, way louder than I am right now!"

"You're the one who's talking! You're being too loud!"

"Not anymore! Now you're talking so you're being too loud!"

"I am not! You're yelling!"

"No, you are!"

"Mngh!"

They turned back to the bed. Sasuke was stirring. His face was scrunched up in discomfort, trying to remain asleep.

"Naruto, if you wake that baby..!"

"But it would be your fault! You were yelling!"

"But now you are!"

"I am not! You-!"

Lee threw a hand over his mouth to silence him. It was best to shut him up now than to have both of them go at it until one of them woke up the babies.

Sasuke sighed peacefully and went back to hugging Neji. He was like a warm, soft teddy bear. He made a perfect pillow. Neji seemed to agree. He snuggled up to Sasuke and rested his head on Sasuke's. He could still smell the shampoo clinging to his hair. He smelled wonderful. The scent put him into an even deeper sleep, thoroughly relaxed.

The girls went back to watching them sleep, finding them irresistibly adorable.

And Naruto went back to pouting. "Fine! Then I'll see you guys later."

Sakura turned. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. You've got things covered here. There's really no reason for me to stay."

"Yes, there is! It's our mission to watch over Sasuke. You can't just up and leave."

"But- but grandma said that there has to be at least one of us staying with him at all times. You're here and so is Lee and Tenten. Why should I stay?"

'_Cause I'll break your teeth if you don't!_ That's what she wanted to say, but instead she said, "What if we need something?"

"You got Lee here. And Tenten, too. Why do you need me? Three should be enough for two babies."

"But what if Sasuke and Neji are both crying and neither one of us can calm them down. We'll have our hands full with them."

"That's what Lee is for."

"But what if he can't do it all? What if… What if he's in the bathroom or something? Or what if he has his hands full trying to get them milk or something and can't do it? We have two babies here, Naruto. Besides, you can do shadow clones. He can't. You can't just leave. We need you."

"But all I've been doing so far is getting yelled at by you! I can't seem to do anything right and you tell me that to my face. All I end up doing is breaking stuff. Why should I stay? To get yelled at some more?"

"No."

"But that's all I've been getting lately! You're girls. You're good at this baby stuff. I'm not! I've never had any brothers or sisters, I didn't have parents who cared for me or brought me up, and I've never babysat in my life. How would I know any of this stuff? I don't know what to do."

Sakura sighed. "Please?"

"Huh?"

"Please, just stay. Tsunade said that she should be finished soon. Just hang out a little bit longer, ok?"

He groaned. "Oh, I don't know…"

"Just think, Naruto," Tenten added. "This is the last time you will ever see Sasuke in this weakened state. Now you're better than him. You can boss him around. He's helpless. Do you really want to pass up on that? This may be your only chance… Soon he'll be back to normal."

A second went by. "Ok, I guess I can stay for a little while."

She knew that would work.

Sakura gave her arm a tug. "Oh, Tenten! You've got to see this! Look! Look what they're doing!" She pointed to the bed.

Sasuke and Neji were hugging each other tightly, tangled in each other's limbs. Neji rubbed his head on Sasuke's, tickling his face with his long hair. Sasuke giggled slightly in his sleep and buried his nose in Neji's warm neck, snuggling even closer.

"Oh! How cute! Isn't that sweet?!"

"They're so adorable."

Naruto's eye twitched. "That's it. I'm watching TV. If anyone needs me, I'll be downstairs."

An hour passed. And still the babies continued to sleep. Another hour passed and they remained undisturbed, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. The girls grew worried. It was almost 10:30! They had to wake up some time! Hopefully soon…

"Do you think they're ok?" Sakura asked, worried more for Sasuke's condition than Neji's.

Tenten nodded. "I'm sure they're fine. Just overtired, that's all. They really needed to catch up on their sleep."

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry. They're ok."

"I'm not worried." She looked back at the babies on the bed. "I just don't want to wake them up. They're so cute!"

"I know what you mean…" Tenten looked back at the clock. "But they'll have to wake up soon. They have to eat after all."

"So what do we do? Just… wake them up?"

Tenten sighed. "Let's give them five more minutes to get up themselves. If they don't, then we'll have to do it ourselves. It's almost noon and they haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Sakura nodded. As much as she hated to wake Sasuke, she knew it couldn't be helped.

Lee entered the bedroom and smiled upon seeing Sakura. "Have they woken up yet?"

"No, not yet. What's Naruto doing?"

"Still watching TV. But he is still here."

"Hm. Good thing he hasn't left yet. He hasn't even ducked out for some ramen yet. I'm surprised."

Lee looked over her shoulder at the babies. "How long are they supposed to sleep, Tenten?"

"Babies need lots of sleep, but I couldn't say for sure. But they do have to get up to eat soon. They must be hungry."

Lee walked over and gave Sasuke a poke in the head. "Man… He is out like a light..! Out good and cold..."

"Lee, don't poke him like that!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh! I am so sorry!… How should I poke him?"

"I'd rather you didn't at all…" She sweat-dropped.

Naruto came stomping into the room next looking very grumpy. "Are they awake yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Jeez! What's taking them so long?! You know, I could have gone for a walk and been back by now."

"Did you only come up here to complain?"

"That and there wasn't anything good on TV."

Sakura growled.

A squeaky yawn made them all turn around. Sasuke was beginning to stir. He rubbed his eyes and sucked his thumb again.

Sakura came over and bent down by the bed, watching. When he didn't move, she gave him a very light poke. "Sasuke?" she whispered.

He didn't do anything.

So she flattened her palm on his belly and gave him a small, gentle shake. "Sasuke? Sasuke…"

"Mm… Mhph..!" He frowned and turned away. He wasn't ready to wake up yet. He refused.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up."

Oh, how he always hated those words. It meant to stop dreaming and come back to reality. Sleep was the only place he wanted to be right now. He batted her hand away and curled up into a ball. When she nudged him again, he rolled under Neji's body, using him as a kind of shield.

Well this was just perfect. When they wanted them to sleep, they wouldn't. When they wanted them to wake up, they wouldn't. Were their jobs as babies to make their lives miserable or something? Because they seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it so far.

Tenten lifted Neji off the bed and into her arms. She patted and rubbed his back in an attempt to wake him up. She bounced and rocked him. He only drooled on her shoulder.

Sakura picked up Sasuke as well and tried the same thing. As she rocked and bounced him, his eyes started to open. He narrowed his eyes at her grouchily and moaned. He wanted to keep sleeping. Why wasn't she letting him?

Neji was being just as stubborn as Sasuke. There was nothing else she could do. Tenten held him out in front of her, letting his legs dangle uselessly. She called to him. "Neji? Come on, Neji. Wake up."

"Mm…"

"That's it. Wake up. Wake up..!" she called to him sweetly.

Ever so slowly, his eyes opened. He looked at her drowsily and she smiled. He smiled back at her sleepily. But what happened next was something no one was prepared for. He opened his mouth to say something and a single word came out.

"Mama…"

All heads spun around to look at him. Sakura nearly dropped Sasuke in her shock. Sasuke was now fully awake, staring at him. Did he just say what they thought he said?

Tenten's jaw dropped. "N- Neji? Is that you? Are you ok?" She shook him gently. "Can you hear me, Neji? Are you alright?!"

"I'd be better if you weren't shaking me like that. What's going on?"

Tenten gave a joyful gasp. "Neji, is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" He yawned in her face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Now, what's going on? Why are you shouting at me like that?"

"Because of what you just said."

He looked back at her, still in the process of waking up. "What did I say?"

"You called me mama."

He blinked and chuckled. "What? No, I didn't. I called you Tenten."

"No. I heard you loud and clear. You said 'mama'. I heard you. We all did."

"Oh, really?" He yawned again. "Sorry. It must have been a slip of the tongue is all… I'm ok. Really."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't a lapse or something?"

He gave her a weak smile. "No, no. I'm sure. I'm fine, really. Look, I just woke up. I'm half asleep. I'm bound to make some mistakes. Hey, we're luck I didn't call Lee daddy or something. For all we know, I could have called Naruto mom."

That was a good point, but they still couldn't help but worry about him.

Before anything else could happen, the babies' tummies growled. They were hungry. This was no time to dwell on what Neji had said. Right now, the important thing was feeding them their much needed and very late breakfast.

* * *

Naruto sure is grumpy... But think about it. Wouldn't you be if you were trapped in the same house with baby Sasuke and Neji and a bossy Sakura? Come on, even he has his limits! Lee... He's just very discliplined. But he did have some trouble with Neji... At least the girls are having fun!

Yes, I'm making it a little longer. But it is going to end soon… in a few more chapters. I can't keep them like this forever as much as we'd all love that. ^-^

But really, if anyone has any cute ideas, give them to me now before I end it!

Please review!


	22. Rattle

**Chapter 22: Rattle**

"You called me weak-minded?!"

"Well…"

Neji seethed with rage. "You're one to talk!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Who sucks on a pacifier all the time? Who calms down when there's a mobile near by? Who likes to play in bathwater?"

"Oh, come on! At least I didn't have to go into a lapse for that to happen. I knew what I was doing. You're the one who loses contact with reality all the time! You've had two lapses so far and I didn't have any! Who's weak-minded?"

"Ha! If anyone here is weak-minded, it's _you_. I have to fall into a lapse to act childish. You, on the other hand, do not. You just go right ahead and do it. Who's weak-minded now?"

Sasuke snarled, ready to punch him in the face. "That- that is not true! Not true at all! Not one bit is that true! No way!"

"The more you deny it, the more guilty you are."

"That's not true either! Sh- shut up!" Sasuke turned away in a huff.

Neji snickered.

"I said shut up!"

"I didn't say anything. Super sensitive, aren't we?"

Sasuke turned back around. "I swear, Neji… Once we're back to normal, I'm kicking your ass! We'll settle things!"

He laughed again. "What? We're going to fight just to prove who was right? That's so childish. I'm beyond that sort of thing." He scratched the side of his face. "Besides… With your short attention span and all, you probably won't even remember that challenge."

"What?! You think I have a short attention span?!"

"No offense, but you do get very easily distracted. And by the simplest things, too."

"I- I do not!" Sasuke seethed. "I do not have a short- Not at all! You- you don't know what you're talking about! I can stay focused! On anything I want, too! I am not easily distracted! I don't get- Milk!"

"Huh?" Neji looked up. Naruto was bringing in their bottles, right on time, too.

"Milk! Milk! Give it to me! Gimme!" Sasuke snatched the bottle away and started to guzzle it down. He pulled it away from his lips and took a breath. "Ahh…! That's the stuff..!" He went back to drinking a moment later.

Neji snickered. "Not easily distracted, huh?"

Sasuke glared at him. "That was totally different!"

"Hm." Neji looked up at Naruto. "Can I have a bottle, too, please?"

"Sorry, all out."

"What?!"

"Ha!" He pulled a bottle out from behind his back. "Just kidding! Here you go."

Neji took the bottle and began to drink. It looked like Naruto was in a slightly better mood than before.

He walked back into the next room. Sakura ran up to him at once. "Well?"

"They seem fine," he told her. "They just took the bottles and are drinking them right now."

"So they didn't say anything out of the ordinary."

"Nope. Sasuke's just as big a pain in the ass as ever. And Neji's about the same as he always is."

She let out a sigh of relief. She and the others had been keeping them under close observation ever since Neji's slip of the tongue earlier this morning. So far, everything was uneventful. They seemed fine. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Still, it was a good idea to keep an eye on them, just in case.

Being trapped in a house for too long can make anyone stir-crazy. And Lee was no exception. In fact, he was so ready to get out of the house to train, he was starting to do laps around the demolished kitchen. Tenten took pity on him and told him to go train for an hour or so, but to come back at 3:00. He thanked her and bolted out of the house, not waiting for her to change her mind.

"Oh, so he can leave but I can't?" Naruto whined angrily. "Favoritism much?"

"Naruto, Lee's more active than you are. And besides, you are still more useful in the fact that you can be in two places at once," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Then is it ok if I use my shadow clones to watch them while I go somewhere else for an hour or two?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But that's not a reason..!" he cried.

The babies were getting restless, fussing and snapping at each other. They needed entertainment.

"Naruto, go play with them."

"What? Why should I?"

"They need company."

"But why can't you?"

"Because Sasuke made me promise to stay ten feet away from him at all times from now on."

Naruto snickered. "He got sick of all the attention, huh? Too much hugging?"

"Just get out there and be friendly!" Sakura gave him a hard shove into the room.

The babies were in a really bad mood now. They haven't stopped glaring at each other for the past five minutes.

"I am not sensitive!"

"Please, you've cried way more times than I have and without a good reason. I only cried because I got hurt."

"Shut up I said! When are you going home?"

"I don't know. Tenten said that it would be good for us to spend time together and share."

"Share what? Our loathing for each other?"

"I think she meant our feelings."

"What feelings?! I said I hate being a baby and I stick by that!"

They both looked up at the same time to see Naruto staring at them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To play with you."

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura asked you to right?"

"… Maybe…."

"Just leave us alone, ok?'

"You know, you've been in a really bad mood lately. And now I'm starting to get pissed of because I'm trapped in the same house as you. Lighten up so I can get my sunny disposition back already!"

"Oh, just shut up."

"Just because you're a baby doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Sasuke shot him a look. "Do you want to switch places with me? Maybe then you'd understand. I'd be out there training, but instead I'm wasting my time sitting here being cuddled by a love-sick fan girl! If you don't believe me, ask Neji how it feels."

"It's not so bad…"

Sasuke's head spun around. "Are you saying that you like Tenten holding you?"

He looked away. "I'm just saying that it's not that bad." He looked down at his feet and reminisced about all the times she held him in her arms. Her warm soft arms wrapping around him like a blanket, keeping him safe and warm. And her body… like a soft pillow. So comfy…

"Dude, are you blushing?"

"Huh?!" Neji snapped back to reality, realizing that he was indeed blushing. He threw his hands over his face to hide it, but it was too late. The damage had been done. "I- I am not blushing!"

"Oh, my God, you are!"

"I am not!"

"You like Tenten, don't you? You've got the hots for her!"

"I do not! It just got really hot in here is all!"

"Yeah right! You like her!" Naruto teased.

"Don't!" he whined.

Tenten came in upon hearing his shouts. "How are things going in here?" She bent down and scooped up Neji. She held him above her head and spun around in a circle. "Come on, Neji. Don't look so unhappy. Smile!"

He forced his face into what could be considered a smile to get her off his back. She sat down on the couch and placed Neji into her lap.

Following her example, Sakura came in and tried to do the same to Sasuke. As soon as she reached for him, he growled.

"Ten feet, Sakura!"

"Aw, you're grumpy, huh?" She tried to pat his head, but he pushed her hand away.

"I said don't!"

But still, she continued. She even tried to tickle him. That's when she crossed the line and all hell broke loose.

"I said to leave me the hell alone!"

Sakura recoiled. "What? Why?"

"I've been wanting to say this for some time now…" He inhaled deeply and unleashed his fury. "I am so sick of this! I hate being a baby! And I hate being stuck in a house with you! Don't you get it?! I can't stand you guys! You have no idea what you're doing! You were annoying when you were just an obsessed fan girl, but now you're trying to be a mother! And failing at it, I might add. Don't you understand?! You can't do anything right! All you do is cuddle me and treat me like your own personal plush toy! You're smothering me! It was a hell of a lot easier when I was my normal age because then I could walk away from you! Now I'm stuck! I can't stand it! And I can't stand you! Girls are supposed to be natural-born mothers and you can't even do that right! You're no good at anything! All you ever do is get in the way and annoy everyone! The smartest girl in school is a complete idiot! I can't stand the sight of you! I can't stand you at all! I wish you would just get lost! I don't want to see your face ever again, you annoying, self-centered, obsessive, know-it-all, idiotic brat!"

Silence filled the room. No one spoke. No one moved. No one took a breath.

Finally, all eyes fell on Sakura.

She stood there, frozen with shock. Slowly, her eyes started to fill with tears. She bit down on her lip and ran from the room.

Sasuke huffed angrily and folded his arms.

Still no one spoke until…

"That wasn't necessary, Sasuke!" Tenten was the first to speak.

"Yeah! You didn't have to yell at her like that!"

"Don't you get on my case!" Sasuke snapped. "I said what I said."

"I know you did!" Naruto snapped. "But you didn't have to be so mean! You didn't have to go and make her cry like that! You're a real jerk!"

"But she can't do anything right! Tenten's the only one around her that does!"

"But at least she's trying!" Naruto spat. "You're still here in one piece so she must be doing something right! No one's perfect, you know!"

Neji glared at Sasuke. "You know, we may both be babies, but right now _you're_ the only one who's acting the part."

Sasuke glared back at him. "You're calling _me_ the baby?"

"Yes, I am! I know Sakura isn't the strongest one around, but at least she's trying! And as far as self-centered brats are concerned, you should look in a mirror!"

"Sakura isn't good at everything, I know that. But she is good at some things. You know she cares about you. I don't know why she does, but she does! You didn't have to yell at her like that and hurt her feelings!" Naruto added.

Sasuke glared at him, then at Neji, and then up at Tenten. They were all sharing the same face. They were angry with him. That same uncomfortable feeling inside him began to swell up like before. His eyes started to tear and his nose turned red. He sniffled.

Their faces softened once they saw this. They knew what was coming next.

"Uh… Sasuke..?" Naruto tried to comfort him. "Uh, you know… I'm not saying you were wrong. You just could have called her a moron in a nicer way, that's all. Uh, there's no need to cry."

"I am not crying!" he sobbed.

"Ok! Ok!" Naruto looked around. "But, uh, could you calm down a little maybe?"

"I am c- calm!" he wailed and started to sob uncontrollably.

Tenten shielded Neji from Sasuke, fearing that he would start up next. "He's too emotional! We have to calm him down!"

"But he's having a break down! How do you calm that?!" Naruto shouted over his cries.

"How do you normally calm him down?"

"I was hoping you'd know!"

"It's different for each baby! But figure it out soon! Neji's starting up now, too!"

Neji's nose was starting to turn red as well. Crying was contagious! When one started crying, it started a chain reaction with the others.

Naruto looked frantically around for a solution. He picked up the pacifier and tried to put it in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke spat it back out. He was in no mood for a pacifier. Where was that mobile when you needed it? Naruto held up the teddy bear. Sasuke took it and threw it across the room. Nothing was working.

Naruto started to rummage around in the baby bag. Maybe Sakura had something in here that could help. Baby clothes, baby blanket, baby bottle… Wait, what's this? Naruto's fingers coiled around something round. His fingers trailed down to a handle. He pulled it out.

It rattled.

Sasuke abruptly stopped and looked up, his vision blurred by tears. He quickly wiped them away and stared at the object in Naruto's hand. It was a blue baby rattle.

Naruto gave it another shake.

Sasuke sniffled and hiccupped his final sob and grew very quiet.

Noticing this, Naruto gave the rattle another shake. Sasuke's eyes widened. He cocked his head to the side, curious. Naruto smiled and shook it again. Sasuke reached out for it with one hand very slowly.

Neji peered out from behind Tenten's arm to take a look at what was happening.

Sasuke took the rattle in his hand and gave it a little shake. It rattled. He blinked and did it again. When it rattled this time, he smiled. He gave it another playful shake. It rattled again. His smile grew wider. He shook it harder and it rattled loudly. He giggled. He bounced in his seat, shaking the rattle with all his might. He squealed in delight when it rattled this time. The sound was wonderful. Rattles were fun! He loved it!

Neji cocked his head to the side. That looked like fun. Suddenly, he wanted to play with the rattle, too. He reached out for it, but Sasuke pulled it out of his reach.

Hearing all the laughter, Sakura re-entered the room. She spotted Sasuke on the couch, laughing his little head off. He looked so cute. How could she be sad when this was happening right in front of her? She walked into the room to get a closer look.

Sasuke looked up at her and she flinched, wondering if she was in his space bubble again. But instead he smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and came over to the couch. He waved the rattle in her face, giggling.

"Are you feeling better, Sasuke?" she asked.

He smiled and chirped, "Sa-sa!"

Her smile faded away. "What?"

He pointed at her. "Sa-sa!"

The others stopped smiling and watched him.

"What… What do you mean 'sa-sa'? What's that?"

Sasuke explained… too bad they couldn't understand a word of it. He was babbling in nonsensical gibberish. He was speaking baby-talk.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, voice full of worry.

He poked her nose and giggled again.

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Whoa! Now Sasuke had a lapse! What's going to happen now?

Please review and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!

^-^


	23. Stress and Accidents

**Chapter 23: Stress and Accidents **

Lee came back to the house at 3:00 on the dot. Not two seconds after he entered the door was he greeted by the genin running up to him in a panic. "Wh- what is the matter with you guys? What is going on?"

"It's Sasuke!"

"He's had a lapse!"

Lee blinked. "Oh. But- Well, uh… But Neji had one, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but his only lasted 20 minutes!"

"How long did Sasuke's last?"

"We'll let you know when he comes out of it."

Lee's round eyes widened. "You mean he has not come out of it yet?"

"No!"

"How long has he been like that?"

"A couple of hours."

"Hours?!"

Yes, hours. Sasuke had been trapped in this baby state for the last few hours and had shown no signs of snapping out of this state any time soon. Neji was just as worried as the others but for a different reason. He was so concerned about himself and what might happen to him. What if he went into a lapse, too? What if he didn't come out of it for hours like Sasuke? What if Sasuke never woke up? Would he be trapped like that, too? What was going to happen?

Right now, Neji was sitting at the far end of the couch, watching Sasuke warily. He didn't know what to expect. At this point, Sasuke was doing nothing but suck his thumb and stare at random things around the room. He had been like that for the past several minutes.

At last, Sasuke's eyes fell on Neji.

He flinched.

Sasuke smiled at him cutely, thumb still in his mouth.

"Wha… What do you want?"

Sasuke took his thumb out of his mouth and started to crawl across the couch towards him.

"St- stay a- away from me!" Neji backed up.

Sasuke crawled closer.

Neji backed up even further. He scooted back until he hit the arm of the couch. Unable to go any further, he simply sat there and watched, waiting.

Sasuke closed the gap between them and plopped down at Neji's feet. He cocked his head to the side, staring at him. Babies were really good at staring contests. And Sasuke was no exception.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke smiled at him and moved closer.

Neji recoiled. "Sasuke, snap out of it! Just what are you trying to do?"

He moved closer. Placing his hands on Neji's knees, he leaned into his face. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Neji gave a frightened squeak. "S- S- Sasuke..? S- Sasuke?"

Sasuke's nose poked Neji's cheek as he struggled to sit up. His eyes focused on Neji's long brown hair. He reached up and gave it a stroke. It was so soft. And it smelled like shampoo. It smelled just like apples! Neji smelled yummy! Cooing excitedly, Sasuke dove forward and wrapped his arms around Neji's body.

Neji 'eeped' and looked down. "S- Sasuke..?! Wh- what are you doing?!"

Sasuke nuzzled him and gave him a hug. Neji tried to inch back, but it was no use. He was stuck. Sasuke felt his movement and looked up. His lips were soaked with drool. He giggled childishly and brought his face closer to Neji's.

"Tenten!" Neji cried out.

She came bursting into the room upon hearing his cry. She spotted him on the couch with Sasuke hugging him. Neji looked terrified. Once he saw her, he reached his arms out towards her desperately.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"He's freaking me out! Help me!" he wailed and stretched his arms out as far as they would go.

Sighing with a soft smile, she walked over and calmly took him in her arms. She had to peel back Sasuke's fingers in order to get Neji off the couch. He clung to her desperately with a whimper. She chuckled and rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Neji? He's only trying to play with you."

"Yeah, well, he has a weird way of showing it."

Naruto and Lee entered the room next.

Sasuke's face lit up when he saw Lee. "Bush-bush!" he squealed pointing at Lee's eyebrows.

Lee stopped in place. "Uh..?"

"I think that's your new nickname," Naruto thought aloud.

"Nickname? Lee is too hard a name to pronounce?"

"For him, I guess…" Naruto watched Sasuke clap his hands together and coo happily. He couldn't help but smile. "You know, he really is cute like this. So much better than he was before."

"Why, because he cannot talk?"

"That must be it." Naruto walked over to study Sasuke up close. He squealed in delight and started to babble in baby talk. Naruto's heart melted. He was being too cute. "Hey, do you think I can play with him?"

Tenten sat on the couch and placed Neji on her lap. "Play? I guess so. But I thought you said that you didn't know how."

"That's because I never really played with a baby before. I could try, right?"

"But I thought you said that you couldn't stand him."

"That was before when he was doing nothing but insult me and wear on my every nerve. Now he's cute." Naruto sat in front of the couch and reached out for Sasuke. "Come here."

Sasuke giggled and reached up towards him. Naruto picked up Sasuke and sat him on the edge of the couch, allowing his plump legs to dangle over the edge. Sasuke immediately tried to grab onto something to steady himself. But the only thing within reach was Naruto's hair. So he latched onto Naruto's blond locks and pulled.

"Ow! Sasuke! That hurts- Ow! Get him off! Get him off! OW! Ow, he's pulling! Ow! Get him off of me! Ow! Sakura, help!"

The pink-haired ninja came into the room and spotted the trouble. She hurried over and helped pry Sasuke's fingers loose. "Why did you let him do that?"

"I didn't let him! He-"

Sasuke started to pat Naruto's head gently. His palm brushed against the top of his head and the blond spikes of hair sprang back into place. How funny! Sasuke found Naruto's hair quite amusing. He gave Naruto's head another stroke and sure enough, the spiky hair sprang back up. He gave a squealing giggle and rubbed his face on Naruto's head. It was so soft and fun to play with.

Naruto sat there frozen. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Was this considered playing with a baby? He looked to the others for answers. Seeing the smiles on their faces, he knew he was doing something right. He pulled Sasuke away to look at him. "Hey, now… Aren't you cute?"

Sasuke cooed and patted Naruto's cheek lovingly.

The room filled with awes.

"Who knew he could be so sweet and loving?"

"Hey, I want to play with him, too!" Lee cheered and sat down next to Naruto. He started to make funny faces and Sasuke laughed. _Now_ he was fun! Before Sasuke was so moody and hateful. Now he was so happy and carefree… just like a baby.

"You know, I like him better this way. I can stand him more." Naruto bounced Sasuke on his knee and laughed when he heard Sasuke's rhythmic grunts each time he bounced. "He's so cute!"

"I just hope he changes back soon," Sakura sighed.

"Why?"

"Because he isn't Sasuke like this. What if he never comes out of the lapse?"

"Then that's a good thing," Naruto said with a nod. "As long as he's like this, he won't yell at anyone. Won't ya?" Naruto tickled Sasuke's tummy and he gave a high-pitched laugh, kicking his legs.

"I'm concerned, too," Tenten said. "Even Neji's didn't last this long. His only lasted a few minutes, but Sasuke's is lasting several hours. Do you think something's wrong?"

Sakura tried to think. "You don't suppose these lapses could be stress related, do you?"

"Stress related? How do you figure?"

"Well, Neji was only mildly stressed out before and his lapse only lasted a short time. Sasuke's been so upset lately and stressed out. All that emotion bottled up and…"

"So you think that these lapses are ways of escaping our stress?" Neji cut in.

"In a way, yes. Think about it. Right now, his brain is shut off to the world around him. It's like a blackout. Right now, Sasuke has no idea what he's doing and when he wakes up, he won't remember a thing. Just like with you, Neji."

"If it is lasting this long, then Sasuke must be _really_ stressed out," Lee commented.

Naruto tickled him again. "Yeah, well, right now he seems pretty happy."

"Like I said, he's escaping stress."

A grin found its way onto Naruto's face and he gave a gasp. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"How about we race them?!"

Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Race the babies! That's a fun game, right?"

Sakura shook her fist at him. "Naruto, you idiot! I thought you had an idea on how we're supposed to get him back!"

"Nope. I was just thinking of a game we could play with them. How 'bout it, Neji?"

"Hmph! I'd rather not."

"Naruto, we have to find a way to snap him out of this!"

"But why?" he asked. "If it's stress related then why don't we just let him work out this stress and let him change back on his own?"

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but nothing would come out. He had a really good point. Maybe Sasuke would snap out of it in his own time. After all, Neji did.

Naruto went back to playing with Sasuke. Lee pitched in, too. He made funny faces while Naruto played the peek-a-boo game with him. They made Sasuke laugh every time. Naruto then got to his feet and held Sasuke up high over his head.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Be careful with him."

"Don't worry, I will." He held Sasuke in his hands and started to make whooshing noises. "Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! No, its… Super Sasuke! Whoosh!" He started to run around the room, making Sasuke fly over his head.

He squealed in delight and stretched his arms out feeling the wind on his face. This was loads of fun!

Naruto tossed him up in the air and all the girls gasped and held their breath. Like the swift ninja he was, he caught Sasuke effortlessly in his arms and gave him a hug. "I told you guys not to worry. I got him! See? No problem."

They let out their breaths and sighed with relief. Naruto sure knew how to give everyone a heart-attack.

"Naruto, you need to be more careful!" Sakura scolded.

"Why? I caught him. He didn't get hurt."

"But what if you didn't? Be more careful with him! It's dangerous!"

"Sakura I know what I'm doing." Sasuke started to fuss in his arms. "See? He likes it and wants more."

Tenten studied Sasuke's restless movements. He was squirming around looking very distressed. "Uh, Naruto, I don't think that…"

"What? He's not crying or anything."

"I know, but-"

"Why don't you give him to me, Naruto. I can treat him right." Sakura reached for him.

"Guys, I think that-" Tenten's voice was drowned out by their arguing.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined. "Come on! I said sorry! I won't toss him again."

"You didn't say sorry!"

"Ok, then I'm saying it now! Look, we're buddies. He's so cute and he's not yelling at me now. If he didn't like it, he would have cried. Trust me, I know what I'm…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and stared straight ahead. All the color drained from his face.

"Naruto?"

He bit his lip and glanced down. "Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did…" he whimpered tight-lipped.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. He had stopped squirming and had a relieved look on his face. "… Uh..?"

Naruto ever so slowly lifted Sasuke away from his body and looked down. The front of his orange jacket was soaking wet.

"Oh, my!" Sakura covered her blushing face and started to laugh.

"Sakura! Don't laugh!" Naruto cried.

Tenten joined her, laughing just as hard. "I tried to warn you. I was trying to tell you that I think he needs to go to the bathroom."

"Then why didn't you TELL ME?!" Naruto handed him over to Sakura. "Here! You take him!"

"I'm not taking him! You do it!"

"But Sakura! Eww! It's so gross! Help me, please?"

"Don't whine! You're not a baby!" She finally stopped laughing. "Lee, could you please go to the bathroom and help Naruto?"

"By that you mean Sasuke as well?"

"Bingo."

"I was wrong..! He's still a brat!" Naruto sat in the middle of the bathtub, soaking. His clothes were busy soaking in a basin of their own on the other side of the room. "I can't believe he peed on me!"

"It is not like he did that on purpose." Lee continued to wash Sasuke in the sink.

"You don't know that for sure…"

Lee finished hosing Sasuke down and looked around for a fresh change of clothes for him. He picked up a purple shirt with a picture of a hawk on it and got ready to dress him. But then he stopped. "Uh… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I just had a thought."

"Yeah?"

"What if he has another accident?"

Naruto's face fell. "Then you're holding him from now on!"

"Naruto, we should find something for him until he snaps out of his present state."

"Use a diaper or something."

"What diaper?"

"Sakura didn't buy any?"

"I guess not. At the time, they had more control."

Naruto got out of the tub and put on a pair of pants. He started to look around the room for a substitute. Nothing jumped out at him. He scratched his head. "Huh… Well, I'm stumped."

"Gaah!" Lee shrieked and cover Sasuke's lower half in the towel. "He did it again!"

"Did what?"

"Pee! What do you think?!"

"Oh!"

"Naruto, quick! Find something we can dress him in!"

"Ok, like what?"

"I am open for ideas! Anything!"

Naruto looked around. "Uh… Uh…"

"Hurry!"

He dashed around the bathroom, tripping over his own feet in an attempt to find a makeshift diaper. He slipped and fell into something wet on the floor. "What the hell did I just land in?!"

"Naruto! Please! I cannot keep my hand on him forever! Nor do I want to…"

Naruto soaked his hand in the bathwater for a minute then went back to looking. "Ah-ha!" He grabbed the nearest object and handed it to Lee. "Here, use this!"

"But, Naruto, this is-"

"Just do it!"

"O- Ok." He started to fasten it around Sasuke's hips. "But are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me. This is a good idea! It's perfect!"

Tenten, Sakura and Neji's jaws dropped and stared at what was secured to Sasuke's lower half.

"You wrapped him up in a curtain?!"

"So?"

"That was the best you could come up with? Tying a bathroom window curtain on him and using it for a diaper?!"

"What?! We were short on a lot of things, including ideas! We had nothing else!"

"Toilet paper and a plastic bag would have been better," Neji added.

"Aw, come on! It worked didn't it?!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and made him model his new ensemble. Seeing the disapproving looks, he added, "We had nothing else!"

They all shook their heads. "He looks ridiculous…"

Sasuke giggled and clapped his hands together.

* * *

YAY! How did you like it?

Please review! ^-^


	24. How Troublesome

**Chapter 24: How Troublesome **

Sasuke sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Awake, are we?"

He turned and saw Neji watching him from the corner of the couch. "Mmm… Yeah, I must have dozed off… But I can't really remember…"

Neji gaped at him. "Sasuke? Is that you?"

He looked at him quizzically. "Of course, it's me. What are you talking about?"

"Are… Are you back?"

"Back? Back from where? Where did I go?"

He looked so relieved. "Oh, thank God!"

"Neji, what's going on? What happened to me?"

Neji told him everything that happened. "Your lapse lasted several hours. At least three. Then you fell asleep on the couch and you were out for about an hour."

"I- I had a lapse that lasted that long?! But- but then what about you?"

"I didn't have one. It was only you. So tell me, how did it feel to be out of it for so long?"

Sasuke sat back and tried to think. "Hmm… I can't really say… I can't remember a thing. But when I woke up just now, I felt strangely refreshed. I do feel kind of weird, though." He looked at Neji. "By the way, why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"What do you mean?" Neji was sitting about three feet away from Sasuke and was backed up into the arm of the couch.

"I mean, you're acting like I have a deadly disease or something. Why are you keeping so far away from me?"

"N- no reason." He just didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. He shuttered just thinking about it.

Sakura came in with a fresh bottle of milk. "Aw..! Hello, Sasuke..!" she cooed sweetly. "How was you're widdle nappy-nap?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Aww! Somebody's grumpy!" She moved closer to pick him up.

"You're not going to cuddle me, are you?"

She stopped. "Oh! You're back?!"

"Duh."

She was both relieved as well as disappointed. She was happy that he was back, but sad because this meant that the ten-foot rule was back in place. "I, uh… Brought you a bottle…" She waved it in the air.

Sasuke looked at it, then at her. With a sigh he mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?"

"I said, you can bring that here." He reached out for the bottle with one hand.

Sakura almost squealed when she heard that she was allowed in his space bubble. She hurried over and handed him the bottle. Without a word, he took it and started to drink. She reached down to pat his head.

"You can go away now," he said gruffly and continued to drink.

She sighed and backed off. How disappointing. She got up from the couch and walked into the next room. Upon doing so, she walked by an open window and heard a couple familiar voices getting closer.

"Aw, come on. Do we have to?"

"Yes! Look, I don't get many chances like this so I'm taking it!"

"But you know that he doesn't want to…"

"We don't know that for sure. He may say 'yes' today!"

"I doubt that."

"You could be wrong, you know? You don't know everything."

"Women…"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing. I just sighed."

"Hmph. Oh, look! There's his house! Oh! How do I look?! Is my hair ok?! I hope he's home..!"

"Ugh… How troublesome…"

Sakura gasped. She knew those voices! She ran to the door and opened it before the doorbell could be rung.

Ino stood on the front porch with her hand raised, about to knock on the door. Shikamaru stood off to the side, his usual bored expression in place.

"Forehead-girl, what are you doing in Sasuke's house?!" Ino's face flushed.

"He's _my_ teammate. What are you doing here?"

"Hmph! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"She wants to know if Sasuke is willing to go out shopping with her," Shikamaru answered.

"Don't tell her that!"

"Why? Is it a secret?"

"Just shut up!" Ino turned back to the girl in the doorway. "Move it!"

"No!"

"Move! I want to talk to Sasuke!"

"You can't. He's not home."

Ino folded her arms. "Oh, really? If he isn't home, then why are you here?"

"He let me in."

"Uh-huh…" Ino wasn't falling for it.

"So… Sasuke let you into his home then left?" Shikamaru asked. He wasn't buying it either.

"Look, Sasuke isn't here right now, so just leave."

Ino tried to see over Sakura. "Who's in there with you? I can't believe that he let you in here alone. Who else is here?"

Sakura pushed her back. "Out of the way! Get out of my face, Ino-pig!"

"Ugh! I can't see around your humongous forehead!"

"Back off, Ino! There's no one else in here, so go away!"

There came a sudden bellow from within the house. "Why the HELL am I wearing a CURTAIN?!"

Sakura's face went red.

"Sorry, but we did not have anything else at the time!"

"I'm the one who should be upset! You PISSED on me!"

Ino tapped her foot on the ground. "No one's home, huh?"

"Ok, just Naruto, Tenten and Lee… But no one else, I swear!"

"One side, Mega-head!" Ino pushed her out of the way and stormed into the house.

Shikamaru followed in after her, apologizing to Sakura on the way.

There was no way she was going to let them see Sasuke and Neji like this! She scrambled to her feet and jumped on Ino's back. "No! Get out!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Ino struggled to get Sakura off her back, but Sakura got her in a headlock and wrapped her legs around Ino's hips. "I said, get off!"

"No! Not until you get out of his house!"

"It's not your house!"

"No, but it's his! Get out!"

"Make me!"

"With pleasure, Ino-pig!"

The two scuffled in a hair-pulling, face-scratching, butt-kicking catfight. Shikamaru kept out of their way, playing with his earring lazily. It was actually pretty entertaining to watch them go at it. But he quickly lost interest and wondered into the living room.

There he found, what appeared to be, Naruto fighting with a baby. He did a double-take just to be sure. Yes, Naruto was indeed fighting with a baby. The baby had a solid hold on Naruto's hair and Naruto was pulling on the baby's legs, trying to pry him off.

"Get off me, you little monster! I'll kick your freaking ass, I swear! I liked you better when you were an idiot!"

"Naruto, be careful with him! If Tenten or Sakura sees..!"

"I know! I know! Tenten will call me an idiot and Sakura will kill me after telling me not to hurt her precious Sas- Shikamaru?!"

Everyone in the room froze and gawked at him. The baby in Naruto's hands suddenly let go and pulled away. Naruto set him slowly onto the couch next to another baby who hid himself under a baby blanket. Lee ran up to Shikamaru and tried to block his view with his body.

"Hello, Shikamaru! What brings you by here?"

"A date offer for Sasuke."

"I am sure he is flattered and all, but I do not think he is interested in other men."

"Not from me! From Ino! She dragged me all the way here to ask him out. Why? I don't know. She just finds new ways to be a pain in my neck everyday." He looked back at the babies. "So what's all this?"

"Uh… Babysitting..?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, that's because the girls are doing it. We're just backup." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't get it. Why would Sakura and Tenten be babysitting at Sasuke's house? That to me just doesn't make sense."

"You're such a know-it-all, Shikamaru! Give it a rest!" Naruto whined loudly.

"AAAAAHHH!"

They all jumped and spun around at the shriek. Ino threw Sakura off her back and burst into the room. She ran straight for Sasuke and picked him up in her arms. She squealed and rubbed her face against the top of his head. She squeezed him tightly and his face turned blue.

"OHH! So CUTE! He looks just like Sasuke! He's so adorable! AWW!"

Sasuke gasped for air and pushed against Ino's grip. She was hugging him to death!

Sakura ran in and tried to help. She grabbed one end of Sasuke and pulled. "Ino, stop it! He can't breathe!"

"You stop! You're hurting him!"

"Me?! You're hugging him too hard!"

"Shut up! I know how to treat babies! They love me!"

"Yeah, I can tell by the way his face is turning blue!"

"That's because you're being too rough with him! Let go!"

"You first!"

Lee tried to intervene. "Uh, ladies, please… Sakura, Ino, you are both hurting him now. Please, let go. Or- or loosen your grips, at least…"

The two continued to pull on Sasuke's fragile body with all their might. And Naruto? He was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

Tenten came running into the room and gasped upon seeing this. "Stop! Stop it, you two!" She butted in and pulled Sasuke away from both of them. The color started to return to his face, but he had been worked up to the point of tears. He sniffled and started whining. Tenten shushed him and cuddled him gently. He latched onto her shirt and sniffled into her chest weakly.

Ino pouted. "I was doing just fine until Sakura here showed up."

"By the looks of it, it looked like you were suffocating him like a snake," Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Then why didn't you do anything to help?"

"Nobody asked me."

"And what about Naruto?"

"He was laughing too hard."

Tenten shot Naruto a dirty look and kicked him in the ribs. "You jerk!"

"Ow! Sorry! But- but it was too funny!" He went back to snickering.

"If I had teeth, I'd bite him," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Ino skipped from one side of the house to another. "Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke honey! Where are you? Sasuke?" She went back into the room. "Um, where is Sasuke?"

"He's-"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well?" Ino tapped her foot on the ground. "Where is he?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Uh… Training..?"

"Hm. That's ok."

"It is?"

"Yeah." Ino walked over and sat down on the couch next to Neji. "I'll just wait here until he gets back."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Plus this way I get to play with the babies. They're go cute!" She went to tickle Neji but he cringed and hid under the blanket again.

"You can't stay here!" Sakura shouted.

"And why not? It's not your house."

"Because… Be- because, it's almost time for the babies' naps."

"So? I can be quiet."

"Hasn't happened yet," Shikamaru muttered softly.

Sasuke started to panic. Ino was actually going to stay here?! Not if he had anything to say about it! Tenten seemed to share his same thoughts, for at that moment she whispered something to Naruto.

"What?"

"Do something!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Anything! Just get them out of here!"

Naruto looked around. What to do? What?! "Ah!" He snapped his fingers and ran into the next room.

"You heard me, Ino. You can't stay!"

"Then tell me where Sasuke is and I'll go."

"I told you, he's out training."

"Where?"

"On the training grounds."

"I don't believe you!"

"That's not fair! You said that you'd leave if I told you where he was!"

"But I also know that you're lying!" Ino snapped back. "Now someone tell me where he is!"

"I'm right here!"

All heads turned and saw… Sasuke! Yes, Sasuke, normal aged, bitter Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

Ino jumped up with glee. Everyone else looked at the baby in Tenten's arms. But if he was here, then who was..?

"Oh, Sasuke, there you are!" Ino skipped over to him. "Want to go out with me? We can shop and I'll let you carry my bags. Or- or we can go shopping for you and I can carry your bags! Whichever you want. But if we do that, then you have to promise to model your new outfits for me."

The normal-aged Sasuke gave her his usual annoyed expression. It really did look like Sasuke.

"What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Sasuke's voice asked. "I say get lost. I have no interest in shopping with you or anyone. Now get out." He pointed towards the door.

Ino tried to give him puppy eyes but it failed. "Oh… Ok. Next time?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll see. I may be too busy being emo and depressed."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I said I might be too busy training and stuff."

"Oh."

Shikamaru let out another sigh and followed her out the door. "Well, this was a huge waste of time. And it turned out just as I said it would. He turned you down again. Just stop trying, Ino. He's clearly not interested."

"Shut it and follow me."

"What for?"

"I said I was going shopping and I meant it. _You'll_ just have to carry my stuff."

He let out a large groan. "How troublesome..!"

Sakura kicked the door shut and clapped her hands. "That was really good, Naruto! Who would have thought?"

Sasuke laughed out loud in Naruto's voice. "Am I awesome or what? Bet you thought that was really him, right?" With a pop, Sasuke shape shifted back into Naruto.

"The transformation jutsu was good…" the real Sasuke said. "But I would never say that about myself."

"What? That you're emo and depressed?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I could have said, 'I better get back to writing my depressing poetry' or 'I am my own monster!' What about that?"

Sasuke folded his arms and growled. "Bet you think you're real funny, huh?"

"I know I am." Naruto laughed.

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	25. Lapses and Childishness

**Chapter 25: Lapses and Childishness**

Being a baby was exhausting. Hard to believe when your day consisted of drooling, eating, sleeping and suffering occasional lapses. But it was nonetheless true. Being a baby was so tiring… and they didn't even have to do anything!

Right now, it was naptime. This was Sasuke's second nap of the day and Neji's first. He was even more worn out than Sasuke it seemed. They were tucked in up stairs in Sasuke's bed to sleep for a while. Despite Sasuke's protests about not needing a nap, a little warm milk and he was out like a light. Right now, the only thing coming out of his mouth was drool. Neji had been so tired lately and requested this nap. He just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He had passed out the second his head hit the pillow.

An hour had passed and the two babies were just beginning to stir. Neji was the first to wake, kicking his legs in an effort to sit up under his own power. He finally succeeded and sat up looking around. Sasuke was still asleep, but it looked as if he were about to wake any second.

Neji turned back around and crawled to the edge of the bed. No one was around. He sat on his heels and whined. No one came. He whined louder. This time he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He sat back happily and waited.

Tenten appeared in the doorway and Neji smiled. She came over to the bed and stood over him. She was so tall! She towered over him like a building. "What's the matter, Neji? Why were you whining?"

He reached out towards her, silently asking to be picked up. When she didn't get the message, he whined.

"What?"

"Uh!" he grunted impatiently and bounced.

"You want up?"

"Uh!" he bounced happily. She finally understood him. She reached down and picked him up. He snuggled up to her, sucking his thumb.

Sasuke was now starting to wake up as well. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and looked up. The first thing he saw was Tenten holding Neji in her arms. Neji was sucking his thumb and resting his head on her shoulder. _Man, he looks stupid_… With a yawn, Sasuke sat up in bed still looking very groggy.

"You can keep sleeping if you want, Sasuke," Tenten said.

"Nah. I've slept enough."

Tenten looked down at Neji. "And you haven't said a word yet since you woke up. Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer.

She bounced him a little to get his attention. "Neji? What's up?"

He looked her right in the eyes and said, "Mama."

She blinked. "You… You think I'm your mom?"

He patted her face with a smile. "Mama."

"Oh, no..!" she moaned. "He's having another lapse..!"

Sasuke would have laughed had he not been so worried himself. Not so much for Neji, but for himself. When was he going to have another lapse? What would he say? What would he do?

There was a flash of pink and Sakura appeared in the door, hurrying toward Sasuke. "Oh, hello, you cute little thing!"

"Ten feet, Sakura!" Sasuke blurted out before anything else could happen.

She stopped in place. "Oh. Right. Sorry." She looked at Tenten. "What's up?"

She sighed heavily. "It's Neji. He just called me 'mama' again. He's in another lapse."

Neji looked at Sakura curiously, sucking his thumb again.

"Great."

"Hey, I thought you guys said that Tsunade was close to a breakthrough. What gives?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Maybe there's a problem or something. How should I know?"

"Then go down there and ask! Find out what the hell's going on! I thought we'd be back to normal by now."

"So did we."

"I want answers!"

"Sasuke, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm! I'm fine! I just want to know what the hell's taking so damn long!"

"Here, have some milk." She handed him a bottle.

"I don't want any-!" The moment his eyes caught sight of the bottle, his words were lost. He reached out for it and started to drink. _This doesn't change anything..! I still want my normal body back. No more of this baby stuff… Even though this milk is really, really good. _He guzzled it down. _Mmm! Milk is awesome!… Wait, what was I talking about again?_ He couldn't remember.

Naruto appeared in the doorway with Lee and waved at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Naruto, I thought you were cleaning up the kitchen!" Sakura called without turning around.

The blond ninja gulped and disappeared. "I am, I am!" Lee followed after him.

Sasuke gave Sakura a questioning look.

"I told them to clean up the kitchen while you two were napping. It's about time they got around to it, huh?"

Sasuke said nothing and continued drinking.

~*~*~

Naruto and Lee were on their hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor and picking up every shard of glass they could find. This was a huge pain! Every time Naruto thought he had gotten every piece of glass off the floor he found another, and it usually stuck him in the hand while cleaning. He cursed and tossed it in the trash in the corner.

"Why do we get stuck doing all the hard work?" he asked.

"Because they are girls and know more about taking care of babies than we do. Besides, it is our mess. We should be the ones cleaning it."

"Whatever… Ow! There's another one!"

"Be careful, Naruto."

"I'm trying to!" He continued scrubbing the floor. His back was starting to ache.

Lee stood up and picked up a mop. "We have swept the floor! Now it is time to mop!" He gripped the mop tightly. "I may not be able to go outside to train like I normally do… But this can count as training as well! Naruto!" He turned.

"What?"

Lee jabbed a finger in his face. "I issue a challenge! I will clean this side of the room before you finish yours!"

Naruto blinked. "Huh? You mean… Are you betting you're a faster cleaner or something?"

"What do you say, Naruto? It will not only make the work go by faster, but it is also a form of training! What will you do?"

Naruto looked at the mop in Lee's hand then down to the brush in his. He looked around the disaster area of a kitchen. There wasn't too much left to do. And his side was a little cleaner than his, maybe. He smirked. "You're on!"

The two got to work and began cleaning the kitchen as fast as they could. Naruto was scrubbing so hard, he nearly wore a groove in the floor. Lee was mopping with the speed of lightning, sending soap suds in every direction. They were both determined to be the winner. Though there wasn't an official prize, there was still a drive to be the best. They had to win!

Naruto glanced over at Lee's side of the room. He was making great process. He could win. He _was_ winning! He couldn't allow that! Naruto looked around and spotted something that might give him an edge. He grabbed three more brushes and strapped them to his knees and other hand. He crawled around the floor, the brushes on his hands and knees working their wonders on the floor. Now he was moving four times as fast!

Lee looked over and saw this. There was no way he was going to let Naruto win. He was the one who challenged _him_! "I will not be outmatched!" He grabbed a second mop and a rag. He put one mop's handle in his teeth, took the other in his other hand, and started to pushed them around, mopping up the floor twice as fast while his other hand began dusting off the countertops. He was now doing two jobs at once. Now he was ahead of his opponent.

Naruto gasped. _No way! Oh, yeah? Then try this on for size!_ "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared out of a cloud of chakra and got ready for their jobs. Naruto pointed to each one and gave them their orders. "You, dust! You, sweep! You, mop! You, scrub!, And you, wash! GO!"

His clones ran around to do their jobs, leaving Lee in the dust.

"Ha! In your face!" Naruto laughed.

Lee gawked at the clones for a moment before toughening up. "I will not lose! Prepare yourself, Naruto!" Lee bent down and started to remove his leg weights.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Huh?" The two looked up and saw Tenten coming down the stairs.

"Lee, you can't take those off! You'll move so fast, you'll brake something else!"

"Ah! I did not realize that! I am so sorry, Tenten!" He strapped them back on. "I will defeat Naruto under my own strength!"

"No, you won't!" she scolded. "No more competitions! We don't need anything else broken!"

Naruto and his clones looked up. "But we'll be careful!"

"No! Just clean normally. Take it nice and slow."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Naruto sighed and his clones disappeared. "Fine, have it your way. But I was this close to beating him."

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I need another bottle for Sasuke. Excuse me, Lee." She squeezed by and, balancing Sasuke on her hip, she tried to prepare his bottle."

Lee dropped the mop he was using and rushed over to help, not realizing that he had dropped it on Naruto's head. "Sakura, please, allow me to help. I will make the bottle for you. Do not worry."

"That's ok. I got it, Lee."

"But I cannot allow myself to sit back while you are struggling with a child in your hands! I will do it!" He got to work.

"Thanks, Lee. How thoughtful of you! Naruto would never be this considerate."

His blond head snapped up. "But… but I offered you help just a little while ago!"

"But you always screw it up. And if I ever see you try to help out with the babies, I have to get after you to do it! It's not consideration if I have to tell you to do it."

"But I meant about the time during our mission! Remember? I offered you some of my food."

"It was the vegetables, and that's only because you hate them. That doesn't count."

"Ok, but what about me holding the door open for you when we got there?"

Sakura thought. "No, you didn't! The man who hired us did!"

"Oh, yeah… But I let you go in first!"

"That's because I was in front of you!"

"Still… And aside from the mission, I ask you out on a date all the time!"

"Hmph! That's not being considerate. That's being annoying!"

Naruto crumpled to the floor. "Sakura..! That's hurtful..!"

"Don't whine."

"I'm not..!" he whined.

Lee finished putting the top on the bottle and handed it over to Sasuke. "Here you go."

But Sasuke didn't take it. He was too busy sucking his thumb to notice. Lee waved a hand in front of his face. That got his attention. Sasuke looked up at him. He stared at him for a few seconds before reaching forward. But instead of taking the bottle, he ran his hands over Lee's stomach, feeling his abs.

Lee shivered. "Sasuke..! That- that t- tickles!"

Sasuke giggled and did it even more. Lee pulled away and Sasuke reached for him. He was clearly in another lapse.

Sakura looked down and noticed this with a sigh. "Poor little Sasuke… He slipped into it just as we were coming downstairs." She took the bottle from Lee and helped Sasuke drink.

~*~*~

"Just be thankful it only lasted a few minutes. Mine lasted a half hour." Neji leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Still…" Sasuke groaned. "Haven't you noticed that these lapses are coming around more often?"

"Yeah, I t'ought so, too." Neji shut his eyes with embarrassment. "Damn, not again! I thought I was over that!"

"You lisped again?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. At least I haven't yet today, Negi."

Neji turned to him. "What did you just call me?"

"N- nothing!"

"You just called me 'Negi' didn't you?"

"Sh- shut up!" Sasuke turned away, blushing.

Neji chuckled. "I knew it. So much for not doing it today."

"Hey, I said 'yet' today."

"Yeah, but it looks like you couldn't even last that long."

"Shut it."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke. "Uh, Neji?"

"What?"

"Do you… Have you… I mean, have…" Sasuke turned away. "Have you had any… strange feelings lately?"

"Such as?"

"Such as things, you know? Like strange urges."

"Why, have you?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be asking. So have you or not?"

Neji tried to think. Strange urges or feelings? What would qualify? "I'm not sure. But I have been wanting to suck my thumb a lot more and I really like milk a lot more than I used to. What have you been suffering?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "N- nothing. Never mind."

"No, what?"

"Forget it!"

"Tell me. I won't laugh."

Sasuke groaned. "Oh, ok..!" He turned back around but kept his eyes down, avoiding Neji's gaze. "Lately… I've been… I've had this powerful urge to hummfumda…"

Neji moved closer. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't understand you."

"I said I've had this powerful urge to hug something! There, I said it!"

Neji blinked and sat back. "Wait… You've been wanting to… _hug _something?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, embarrassed. "Hug, squeeze, latch onto… Whatever you want to call it. But I've been wanting to do it a lot lately. Hug a stuffed animal, my pillow, a blanket…" He shuttered. "Even Sakura…"

Neji snorted with laughter.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I promised nothing! And I didn't laugh… yet. I'm trying not to."

"Then don't! Jerk…" He turned his back to Neji. That was so embarrassing to admit. It wasn't an easy thing to say out loud to someone. Wanting to hug something… How embarrassing! He couldn't believe he just said that. And Neji laughed at him! Him! Come on, it's not like he never did anything humiliating or childish. After a few minutes, he turned back to Neji. He was sucking his thumb and looking around the room. "Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you sucking your thumb?"

"Hm?" He looked down and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "Oh. I didn't realize I was…" His cheeks turned rosy.

Sasuke sat back on the couch. "I thought Tsunade was almost finished. How long does it freakin' take? I thought we'd be back to normal by now. Jeez! It's been a whole day! She said in a matter of hours! What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe there was a problem..?"

"What problem? She's supposed to be the best there is. How could she screw it up?"

"Just be patient. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Hm." Sasuke folded his arms and looked away.

"Found it!"

The babies looked up. Naruto was struggling with something in his hands as he dragged it downstairs. He hurried over to the couch with, you guessed it: the mobile. Giggling like a child, he quickly fastened it to the back of the couch, directly above their heads.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You guys look stressed. So I figured that you could use this!" He gave the mobile a pat. "You always calm down whenever it's around."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ninja towering over him. "Go away, Naruto. I'm in no mood! Besides, I don't want to be treated like child!"

He wasn't listening. Naruto started to wined up the device. Within moments, it started to play soft lullaby music and spin.

"Naruto, I just said that I didn't want… you… to…" Sasuke's eyes caught sight of the mobile and lost track of what he was saying. He just stared at the thing spinning above his head. He sat back into the couch and watched it spin.

Naruto stood back with a satisfied smile. "You were saying?"

Sasuke blinked slowly. "I… forgot."

"Thought so." He dusted his hands off and marched back into the kitchen to finish helping Lee clean up.

Neji couldn't take his eyes off the device either. The slow, rhythmic spinning kept his eyes fixed upon it and the soft soothing music made his mind go blank. "I see what you mean… Sasuke."

"Huh..?"

"You said that you fell asleep the last time you saw this thing… I can see why."

"Yeah..?"

"Mm." Neji nodded. "It's strangely hypnotic."

"Yeah… It is…" Sasuke mumbled dreamily.

Neji watched it spin slowly above his head. "Why is it that babies love these things? Why does it calm them down so much?"

Sasuke yawned. "I guess… for the reasons you just said. It's hypnotic or something."

"Yeah, but it never effected us in our normal states."

"Mm… Maybe it only… works… on… babies…" Sasuke leaned back and slumped against Neji's body.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Neji yawned. He was starting to feel a little sleepy. Strange. He had just woken up from a nap not too long ago. Was he really ready to take another one so soon? Either way, his body was starting to relax.

The music kept playing. The device kept spinning. The babies kept watching.

Within a minute, Neji became aware of a new sensation. He tore his eyes away for a moment to look down. Sasuke's hands were creeping up around his body. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Mm…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke hugged him and shrugged. "I dunno…"

The clouds in Neji's mind were beginning to disperse, allowing him to view the situation more thoroughly. Sasuke was _hugging_ him! "Uh… Sasuke..?"

"Hm?" He snuggled into his warm lap and rested his head on Neji's chest.

"I… I think you're hugging me." Neji tried to inch away but Sasuke's grip only tightened.

Sasuke's eyes dropped slightly. "So?" he mumbled. "Maybe I want to."

Neji's face turned pink. "You- you want t- to?" he shuttered, unable to grasp his words.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around him as if he were a teddy bear. "For some reason… I feel like hugging you all of a sudden…"

Neji tried to push him off. "Could you stop?"

Sasuke took one last look at the mobile before shutting his eyes. "In a minute…" He rubbed his face against his chest. "You're kinda comfy…"

"I'm not your pillow!"

Sasuke removed one hand from Neji's torso to reach into his overalls' pocket. He held up a pacifier for Neji to take. "Here. Take this and be quiet."

"But, Sasuke…" He tried to push him off again. "I don't think you realize how awkward this is. You're- Muph!"

Sasuke shoved the pacifier into his mouth, silencing him. "Just shut up. I want to rest for a minute. And you are comfy. Just for a minute, ok?"

Neji sucked on the pacifier and frowned at Sasuke. _But we just __**took**__ our naps! Why must we do this again? _His eyes caught sight of the mobile again. He watched it rotate slowly, still playing its soothing lullaby. Without even realizing it, Neji's arms started to wrap around Sasuke's body as well. Sasuke was pretty warm…and soft. He rested his head on Sasuke's, slowly starting to drift off. "Hmm… I guess so… Just for a… minute…"

* * *

Aren't they cute?

Please review! ^-^


	26. Who's your mama?

**Chapter 26: Who's your mama? **

Naruto tossed the dustpan off to the side and threw his arms up in the air. "Finished!"

Lee looked around the room with a satisfied nod. "It does look a lot better than it did before. I am proud of our teamwork. We did a good job. Gai-sensei would be so proud of me!"

Naruto ignored him, still surveying the room. "All we need now are some chairs, a table and some replacement cupboards. No problem. In the meantime, I'm going to go check on the babies."

He peered into the next room and took a look at the couch. Sasuke seemed to be sleeping on Neji and the little Hyuga was completely zoned out, still staring at the mobile.

"Aw, now isn't that cute?" He crept over to the couch to get a better look.

Neji was still staring up into space, not realizing that the mobile had long stopped spinning. Naruto waved a hand in his face, causing him to jolt awake. Blinking rapidly, he struggled to sit up. "I- I'm awake! I'm up!"

Naruto chuckled. "Man, you were so out of it. You were like a zombie!"

Neji looked around. "Wha… what happened?"

"I turned on that mobile thing and you spaced out. You guys really like that thing, don't you?"

Neji snorted. "It's not that I enjoy that stupid thing. I just can't help myself when I see it. It makes my mind go blank. There's nothing I can do about it."

"That explains why you let Sasuke do that."

Neji looked down and blushed. Sasuke was hugging him in his sleep. "H- hey! Get off!" Neji gave him a rough shove and Sasuke woke up. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Sasuke looked around. "What are you talking about? I just woke up. What could I have done?"

"You were sleeping on me and hugging me."

Sasuke's face turned pink as well. "I told you! I freaking told you that I did that at random! God, I hate this!"

"Naruto, are you harassing them again?!"

He jumped and backed away from the couch. "No, Sakura! I swear I didn't do anything to them! Honest!"

Sakura appeared and ran over to the couch. "You poor, poor babies! I'll help you!"

"But Sakura, I didn't do any- GAH!"

She shoved him out of the way and ran to Sasuke. She picked him up and sat down on the couch with him. "There, there, you poor little, helpless thing, you."

Sasuke frowned. "You don't have to rub it in, you know."

She rocked him and patted his head tenderly.

"Sakura… This is within ten feet…"

Ignoring him, she continued to caress his body.

Then Tenten showed up and started to do the same to Neji. He sat in her lap in silence, knowing that there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He stuck the pacifier in his mouth and waited for her to stop. Then his gaze drifted over to Sasuke, who had started fussing. The only thing was that Sakura had stopped touching him. "What's the matter with you?"

Sasuke let out a whine and fussed more. He seemed to be trying to get away from Sakura.

Sakura held him closer and asked, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No..!" he whined and fussed again. His face was starting to turn pink. "I… I just… I…" He whined again. "I got that strange urge again..!"

Neji's pacifier fell out of his mouth and he tried to hide behind Tenten. He knew what urge that was and wanted no part of it.

Sakura wasn't getting it. In fact, she held him closer. "What urge? What are you talking about?"

That's right. She didn't know yet. But she would soon find out.

Sasuke kicked his legs and whined one last time before looking at the closest object… which happened to be Sakura's torso. "I can't take it anymore!" He couldn't hold back anymore. The impulse was too great. He had to do it. But why, oh why did it have to be Sakura?! Shutting his eyes in terror, he wrapped his arms around her body in a tight hug.

Everyone in the room blushed.

One second ticked by. Then another. And then, Sakura's face broke into a huge smile. _Oh, my God! Sasuke's actually hugging me! Cha! I rock! This is awesome! And he's not even in a lapse! So he loves me after all!_

Lee and Naruto watched on jealously as Sakura returned his hug. She held him close to her body.

Sasuke fussed a little, knowing that he was going to be suffocated any minute by his team's only female. Strangely enough, it never happened. She was actually holding him gently in her arms. This was kind of nice. Very nice. It was such a welcomed change from all those times she almost killed him from hugging him too hard. So she was learning after all. He even snuggled into her touch and rested his head on her chest, still hugging her around the middle.

Neji let out a sigh, relieved that it wasn't him this time. How lucky. He stuck the pacifier back into his mouth and sucked on it. This thing was actually pretty nice. He liked it. Slowly as he sucked on it, he started to lose track of everything around him. He was spacing out again. No. No, this was different. He didn't feel right. He felt… strange. He felt as if he were slipping away. He had this same feeling before. Once at the restaurant and again a few times here.

It was another lapse.

He slowly lifted his head up and saw Tenten. She was still holding him. He liked being held. He wanted more. He pulled on her shirt, trying to pull himself up so he could stand. He somehow managed to do that and was now at shoulder level with her. He held onto her shirt and grunted. He wanted a hug. A nice, big, tight one. Just like the one Sasuke was giving to Sakura.

Tenten locked eyes with him. "What's the matter, Neji? Are you ok?"

He grunted again and bounced on her lap. He wanted a hug _now_. Why wasn't she listening to him? Couldn't she understand him? He bounced again with a few more grunts. "Ug!"

"What did you say? The binky's still in your mouth."

"Ug! Ug, ug, ug!"

"What?" She took the pacifier out of his mouth. "Now what was that?"

"Hug!" He reached up with both arms to show her what he wanted. But in letting go of her shirt, he lost his balance and started to tumble down.

Being a skilled ninja with quick reflexes, she managed to catch him in time and hugged him tightly to her chest. "There. Is that what you wanted?"

He nodded and hugged her around the neck happily. "Mama!"

She moaned. "Oh, no..! Not again! Why do you keep thinking I'm your mother?"

"Mama!" He hugged her again with a giggle. "Mama!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at them. They were hugging each other. That looked like fun. And nice. Hugs were nice. He wanted a hug from her, too. He gently pushed Sakura away and crawled over to them. He sat on the couch cushion and reach up towards Tenten.

She looked down. "Oh… Don't tell me you want a hug from me, too?"

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke reached out for her.

Sighing, she picked him up in one arm. "There. Happy, now?"

Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"I think he is in another lapse like Neji," Lee said.

"I think you're right, Lee. He has that look again."

Sasuke pointed at Tenten's face and chirped, "Mama!"

Sakura's pink head spun. "Huh?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Naruto held up his hands as if to freeze time. "Sasuke thinks _you're_ his mother? But Neji thinks that way, too! So… So Sasuke thinks the same way he does now, too? They _both_ think that you're their mom?"

"But… But what about me?!" Sakura cried. "Then who does that make me?"

"An aunt?"

She scooted over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sasuke… Sasuke, honey. Who am I? Am I mama, too? Tell me."

He smiled. "Sa-sa."

Her jaw dropped. "So I'm just Sa-sa?! That's it?! Not mama?!"

Sasuke sucked on his fingers and turned back to Tenten. "Mama."

"Oh, for crying out loud..!"

This lapse was lasting too long! They haven't stopped clinging to her yet! Tenten was getting tired of it. Now both Sasuke and Neji thought that she was their mother?! How much worse could things get?

As far as luck was concerned, she wasn't getting any! That is, unless bad luck counted. Right now, both babies were clinging to her tightly. Not only that, but they both wanted her attention. Too bad she didn't have enough to go around. Sasuke pulled on one of her hair buns trying to get her attention. Neji kicked and fussed in a vain attempt to get her attention. Both whined loudly in her ears and thrashed about.

She couldn't take it anymore! "Sakura! Please help me out! Take one of them."

"But they want you."

"I don't care! I can't handle both of them! I only have two arms!"

Sakura took Sasuke from her and tried her best to calm him. But he kicked and fussed, reaching for Tenten. "Mama!" he cried. "Mama! Mama!"

Sakura hugged him. "Shh, shh! It's ok, Sasuke. Shh! Please be quiet. Settle down."

"Mama!"

She looked around. "Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

Knowing it was best to stay out of the way, Naruto had hid himself behind a bookcase, keeping out of sight. He didn't want to get involved now that _both_ babies were fussing. It was much safer back here in this hiding place.

"Naruto!"

He held his breath. _Please don't find me! Please don't find me!_

"Naruto! Where are you? Get out here now!" she hollered. "We need help with the babies!"

_Yeah, that's kind of why I'm hiding in the first place_…

He heard footsteps and then…

SLAM!

"OW!"

Sakura slammed her body against the bookcase, pressing it against Naruto and ramming him into the wall in a very painful sandwich.

"There you are, you littler jerk!"

"Ow! OW! Sakura! Ow! I can't breathe!"

"Then get out of there and help with the babies!"

"You have to let go of the bookcase first!"

"Oh, yeah…" She backed up and watched Naruto tumble out and onto the floor. "Come on and take Sasuke. He keeps fussing."

Naruto staggered to his feet. "So what do you want me to do about it? Hand him to me so I get hurt?"

"By all means. Here!" She shoved Sasuke into his arms. This had to be the first and only time Sakura ever wanted to get Sasuke away from her. "But Sakura, what do I- Ow!"

Sasuke had already started pulling his hair. He fussed and whined and cried in his ear. He was such a handful.

"Do you think he needs a nap?" Sakura asked.

"He just had, like, three today! I don't think that's it!" Sasuke pulled his hair again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Whaaaaaaa!" Sasuke screamed.

"It looks like he needs a nap, though."

"Just how many naps do you want this guy to have?! That's not the problem! He wants Tenten, so give him to her!"

"I can't. She can't handle both of them at once."

"Do something then! I can't take him!"

Lee came bursting in heroically and struck a pose. "Fear not! I will help out as best I can!"

Sasuke paused and watched Lee's strange antics. It was kind of funny.

Lee hurried over and gave him his trademark smile and thumbs-up.

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Lee…" Sakura started.

But Lee had taken Sasuke into his arms and into the air. "What do you say, Sasuke? How about some training?"

Sasuke grunted questioningly.

"Let us work off all that baby flab you have! Ready, set, here we go!" Lee lifted Sasuke over his head. Sasuke took in his new surroundings quickly and looked back down at Lee. Lee's image grew bigger as he began his descent, getting closer to his face. Lee held Sasuke close to his chest for a moment then lifted him into the sky again. It was like air push-ups. And Sasuke was the weights!

"Is he bench-pressing Sasuke?" Naruto asked, noticing this, too.

"No. It's only bench-pressing if you're laying down. He's just lifting Sasuke like a dumbbell."

"How ironic. Sasuke as a _dumb_bell."

"What did you just say?"

"N- nothing…"

Lee lifted Sasuke into the air again and again. "And one, and two! And one, and two! And up, and down! One more time! And one, and two! Again! One and two!"

Sasuke gave a shrill giggle and stretched his arms out to either side. He was enjoying this. This was a fun game!

Sakura giggled. Lee was doing a great job and getting some training in, too.

Neji had grown nice and quiet in Tenten's arms, sucking his thumb. However, every time Tenten stopped rocking him, he'd whine and start fussing all over again. Constant motion. He craved it. Tenten sighed heavily and continued to pace the room. She was practically begging Neji to fall asleep just so she could set him down.

Again, no such luck. As soon as she stopped moving, he whined. He wasn't asleep or anywhere near it. This was exhausting.

With a huge sigh, Tenten sat in a chair just to get off her feet for a minute.

Neji looked up, thumb still in his mouth. But he didn't whine. He just sat there. Slowly he blinked and looked around. Then he looked at Tenten and said, "What happened?"

Oh, what a relief! "Neji, are you back to normal again?"

He looked down at his baby body. "As far as normal goes, I guess so." He took his thumb out of his mouth. "I went into another lapse, didn't I? How long did it last this time?"

"Too long. Both you and Sasuke went into a lapse and started calling me mama again."

He blushed. "I- I did? I really called you that?"

"Put me the hell down, Lee! I'm fine now!"

Tenten forced a grin. "I guess Sasuke's back now, too…"

They carried Sasuke back into the room and sat him down in an armchair.

"I'm really worried now, guys," Sakura said. "They're lapses are happening more and more now. They're also lasting longer from time to time. What should we do?"

"Didn't Grandma say that she'd have the cure in a matter of hours?" Naruto added. "She sure is taking her good sweet time. It's been way longer than she said it would be."

"Do you think we should go down there to ask?" Lee suggested.

They all looked at each other. The babies exchanged looks with everyone in the room. They had to decide. Things couldn't continue like this. What was taking so long with that cure? Wasn't it ready yet? Was there a problem of some kind? They had to find out.

Sakura stood up. "I'll go ask. Tenten, stay behind with the boys. There's no way I'm letting them stay behind on their own again."

"So you're going to ask?"

"Why not? We have to find out what's going on one way or another. I might as well be the one to go. Does it really make a difference?"

"Ok, so we have a plan!" Naruto stood up. "So Sakura will go find out what's what with Grandma and we'll all stay behind to look after the rugrats."

"Don't call us that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Ok. We'll stay behind to watch the brats!"

"That's not really that much better…"

So that was the plan. Hopefully nothing could get any worse during that time. But knowing their luck, it probably would.

* * *

Please review!


	27. Sasuke VS Neji

**Chapter 27: Sasuke vs. Neji**

"I'm bored!"

"Stop whining."

"But I'm bored!"

"How do you think we feel sitting around all day?" Neji piped up. "It's not like we can do anything. We're getting awfully lazy this way… But there's not really much we can do about it."

Naruto flopped down on the floor and whined like a bratty child. "But I'm so bored..!"

"Shut up!"

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the babies. "You two seem awfully cranky. Maybe I should get the mobile again and-"

"NO!" There would be none of that. Neither of them wanted that accursed mobile out again. "Every time you use that thing on us we space out and start doing crazy things! No more!"

"Aw, come on. You guys are cute when you do that."

"Shut up! I don't want to hug Neji again!"

"But he was doing it, too."

Sasuke's head spun around. "You what?!"

Neji leaned back and stuttered, "B- but I- I- I didn't mean to! I- It wasn't..!"

"I'll kill you!"

"But you did it first! Or did you forget hugging Sakura?"

Sasuke's face turned bright red and he turned away. "I hate you!"

Naruto clicked his heels together and tried to think of something to do. He looked around the room for inspiration. There was a small bookcase on his right and a couple of throw pillows in a chair. And over in the corner was the baby bag filled with all their baby supplies. An idea clicked. "I got it!" He jumped up, grabbed Lee and dragged him into the next room.

Soon, the babies could hear strange noises coming from the den. It sounded like they were building something. That couldn't be good.

"Put that here, Lee."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect! This'll work."

"What do I do with this?"

"Just hand it to me. I know where it goes."

"What is this, Naruto? It looks almost like-"

"That's because it is!"

"Oh! That is brilliant! What a great idea!"

"Yes! Now let's go get them!"

The babies exchanged looks. This wasn't good.

Naruto and Lee appeared and picked them up. They carried them off into the other room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Quiet, Sasuke. I did something I think you'll like."

"Unless it's a cure, I don't think so."

"No. Better."

"Better?!" Somehow, he found that very hard to believe.

They were brought into the room and were allowed a quick look around. The floor was covered with junk. No, wait. It was arranged in a careful pattern of some sort. Wait… It was a maze! Books and pillows had been stacked up as obstacles along a path outlined by toilet paper.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke grumbled.

"It's an obstacle course! We made a big maze for you guys to go through and race!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"You want to race us?!"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Because it's demeaning!"

Naruto and Lee sat them both down at the toilet paper starting line.

"We are not doing this!" Neji snapped.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"For who?"

"Please?"

Both turned up their baby heads and refused. "There's no way you can make us."

Luckily, Naruto had already thought ahead just in case this happened. He pulled something out from behind his back and gave it a shake.

It rattled.

Their heads spun around.

Naruto rattled it again.

The baby ninja's mouths fell open and stared at the rattle in Naruto's hand. After another rattle, both babies reached for it simultaneously.

Naruto pulled it away. "Uh-uh-uh. You have to race for it."

"No fair!"

"Come on. It's plenty fair. The winner will get the rattle."

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Fine, suit yourself." Naruto walked over to the finish line and gave the rattle another shake. "I'll just put it right over here and…" He shook it again with a smile.

The babies looked at the rattle. That rattling chime was too tantalizing. They looked from the rattle to each other and glared.

"It's mine!"

They started to crawl through the obstacle course, eyes on the prize.

Naruto sat back with a smile. _I knew it_… They couldn't resist.

Sasuke and Neji were neck-and-neck racing as fast as they could. But these baby bodies weren't built for speed. Even after all this time, they were still getting used to them. Every now and then they would stumble or trip up a little. But they were quick to recover.

Sasuke got to a large pillow and tried to climb over it. Anyone who has ever tried to run across one of those inflatable bouncy houses or crawl through an inflatable obstacle course knows how difficult it is. That's just how difficult it was for Sasuke as he tried to climb over it to get to the other side. He kept stumbling and tripping over himself. The pillow was too squishy. He couldn't get any traction at all!

Neji was having similar problems with the books. They were too tall to climb over and there was no way around them without stepping off the course. So he did the only other thing he could think of. He pushed them with all his might. They barely budged an inch. So he threw himself against the tall stack and watched them topple over. Believe it or not, that was the easy part. As he tried to climb over the fallen books, he started to slip and fall as they shifted beneath him. They slipped off to the side and he went sliding down with them, rolling over himself, unable to keep up with their movement. Finally they stopped sliding around and he was able to get up and continue the race.

Little did they know, Naruto had set up some minor traps in the course. And Sasuke was about to find the first one.

As he passed a few more books and pillows, something popped out at him. It was blue and fuzzy. He toppled over backwards in surprise. But his attacker turned out to be nothing more than a blue bunny rabbit. Wait. Blue bunny? His eyes lit up and he forgot about the race completely and hugged the bunny tightly. He giggled and rubbed his face against it. It was so soft and nice to hug. _Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!_

Neji was now ahead of him, but Sasuke was far too distracted to notice him. Curse his short attention span!

But Neji was a baby, too. And he, too, was easily distracted. Naruto rolled a pacifier onto the course and watched the scene unfold. Neji discovered the pacifier and picked it up. He put it into his mouth and sucked on it. Content, he sat down in the middle of the track and enjoyed it.

Now both babies were in a stalemate. Neither one was moving! Neji was busy sucking on his pacifier and Sasuke was happily playing with the toy bunny.

Naruto was getting bored all over again. With both babies not moving, how were they going to finish the race? He wanted to know who would win. Fed up with waiting, Naruto gave the rattle a loud shake.

That snapped them out of their spells. Oh, yeah! The race! Sasuke tossed the bunny aside and got up. Neji took the pacifier out of his mouth and threw it over his shoulder. They were both back in the race again.

Still tripping and stumbling, they made their way through the obstacle course as best they could. Now things were getting interesting. They were only a few yards away from the finish line and their prize: the rattle.

But Naruto still had a trick or two up his sleeve. He set the rattle down and picked up a baby blanket. Just as the babies were getting closer, he tossed it through the air and over their heads. In seconds, they were buried under the blanket and unable to see. They lost all sense of direction. They had no idea where they were or where to go.

Lucky for him, Sasuke was only half covered by the blanket. His legs weren't so it was easy for him to find his way out. But Neji wasn't so lucky. The baby blanket was completely surrounding him and he couldn't tell which way was which. Up, down, left, right, front, back? Where was he? How was he going to get out?

Sasuke started crawling again, getting far ahead of Neji.

Lee watched the little clump struggle under the blanket, moving this way and that. He could see the little bumps under the blanket kick as Neji rolled over onto his back and fought to get the blanket off. He was losing this battle. The blanket was wrapped around his body and he couldn't find his way out. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't get it off. Neji started to whine and grunt as he struggled. A few more thrashes and kicks, Neji started to whine and sniffle. He was so frustrated and scared.

"Naruto, I think that someone should go help Neji."

"Why?"

"I think he is hurt or scared or something. Look." Lee pointed to the blanket. Neji had stopped putting up a fight and just laid there on the floor under the blanket, still trapped and stressed out.

"Ok, go help him, then."

Lee reached over and pulled the blanket off of Neji. He sniffled and looked up. He hadn't started crying yet. He only had little tears in the corner of his eyes, but that was it. Lee had reached him just in time.

But this was no time to show Lee his gratitude. He had a race to finish! But now there was another problem. He couldn't get up. He was like a turtle on its shell. Neji was trapped on his back and couldn't get up. He kicked and whined, reaching for the sky. He had to get up but he couldn't. He was stuck. Could things get any worse?

Luckily, no. Lee reached down and helped push Neji up into a seated position.

Neji quickly thanked him and started crawling as fast as he could.

But Sasuke was now miles ahead of him. It was clear that he was going to be the winner.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto clapped his hands, coaching him. "Move your little baby-buns! Come on! Crawl!"

Sasuke panted and crawled as fast as he could. But he was wearing down. This whole race was so tiring.

"You can do it, Neji! Go! Go! Go!" Lee cheered on his teammate. "Come on! Go, Neji! Go!"

"Come on, Sasuke! Crawl! Crawl like hell! Go, go, go, GO!"

"Go, Neji! Go, go! Yeah, you can do it!"

"Crawl, Sasuke! Crawl!"

Fueled by their cheers, Sasuke and Neji crawled as fast as they could. But Neji was still far behind compared to Sasuke. He'd never catch up now.

"Super speed boost, go!" Lee shoved a book under Neji and pushed him towards the finish line.

Neji held on tight and kept his eyes on the finish line.

"Hey! You can't do that! It's cheating!" Naruto protested loudly.

"I am only helping him out a little. I am not going to let him win. I am just making it fair." Lee nudged Neji off the book and allowed him to finish the race on his own.

Sasuke and Neji hurried, crawling as fast as they could, neck-and-neck. And there was the rattle. It was practically calling to them. Sasuke tried to swing at Neji to stop him. A dirty shot that cost him the race. By lifting his hand off the floor in the middle of a crawl, he tripped and fell to the ground.

Neji avoided his fallen body and crossed the finish line. Once safely across the toilet paper line, he snatched the rattle away from Naruto and stuck out his tongue. "Ha!" He immediately started to shake the rattle playfully, enjoying his prize.

Sasuke sat up and eyed Neji bitterly. He lost?! And Neji won?! No way!

"Hey, that's not fair!" Naruto barked. "You helped him! If you didn't give him a push, Sasuke would have won hands down."

"But you threw that blanket over Neji and trapped him. Neji could have won if you had not tripped him up." Lee commented.

"But I threw it over Sasuke, too! It's called an obstacle course for a reason! You need things to avoid."

"But I did not make Neji win. I only made it fair by placing them next to each other. He wasn't any further ahead than Sasuke was."

"So what?"

"Besides, Sasuke tried to trip Neji up and fell! If he did not try to cheat, then he may have won. You never know."

"Come on! Tripping someone is fair game." Naruto looked down at Neji still shaking the rattle. He quickly snatched it away from Neji and waved it in the air. "We'll do it again. Fair game this time."

But in ripping the toy from Neji, it caused the little baby to sniffle.

"What?" Naruto looked down.

Neji sniffled and whined, reaching for the rattle.

"But we have to race you again. If you win you can get it."

Neji whined loudly and tried to grab the toy. He wanted it _now_!

"Naruto, give him the rattle. He is going to cry."

"But-"

"Naruto!"

Neji started to cry, voice rising in pitch.

"Oh, fine. Here." Naruto gave him back the rattle and his tears went away. He giggled and shook the rattle happily. "Little brat."

~*~*~

Sakura still hadn't returned and no one knew where Tenten had gone to. The house wasn't really that big. It wasn't like she could get lost. But now this meant that the boys were in charge. And right now, both babies were getting really hungry.

Sasuke rubbed his growling belly and looked up at Naruto as if pleading for him to stop the rumble in his tummy.

Naruto looked down. "What? You can talk. Tell me what you want."

"Hungry."

"And? So?"

"So feed me, you dork!"

"You keep that up and the only thing I'll be feeding you is my fist!"

"Naruto, you are challenging an infant." Lee tried to break up the fight between Sasuke and the one holding him. "Sasuke, try to ask in a nicer way, please."

Sasuke seethed. "_Please_..!" he hissed bitterly. He _hated_ having to beg Naruto to get him food. What made it worse was the fact that he also had to feed him now, too.

"That's better." Naruto sat him down in a chair and held up two jars from the counter in the kitchen. "What do you want? Stringed pears or stringed peaches?"

"Isn't it 'strained' pear or peaches?"

"How the hell should I know? I think I'm saying it right. Either way, do you want mushy crap number one or two?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, when you say it that way…"

Lee headed over to the counter and picked up a couple of jars as well. "Green beans or squash?"

Neji gave a defeated sigh. "Squash, I guess."

"What is the matter?"

"I'm getting so sick of the same old thing all the time. Variety or not, mush is mush. It's all the same in the end."

"I did not hear you complain before when you ate it."

"Just feed me and get it over with."

Lee dipped the small spoon into the jar and hovered the mush in front of Neji's mouth. The moment it touched his tongue, his hunger took over completely and Neji started to devour the baby food.

Sasuke was doing the same, opening his mouth eagerly every time the spoon got close. Naruto was starting to get the hang of it. He had never fed a baby before. But after watching the girls do it several times, Naruto had picked up just how much he should put on the spoon and how long to wait before giving him more. This was easier than he thought it would be. Sasuke gobbled up all the food like a starving dog, licking the spoon clean every time.

Sasuke had finished off the jar and licked his lips. Naruto set the empty jar down on the table and started to pick Sasuke up. "No, wait! I want more!"

"What? But you just had a whole jar."

"I know, but I'm still hungry. Please?"

Naruto sat back down and opened the other jar. He started to feed that to Sasuke, too.

Neji saw this and frowned. Sasuke was eating more than him. Not a big deal, right? But wait. Was Sasuke only eating more to show off? Was he still upset about that stupid race? Was he actually trying to say 'ha, Neji, I can eat more than you'? No, that was ridiculous. Such childish thinking. But that was how Neji was thinking at that moment. He saw it as nothing more than an unspoken challenge from this years' Ninja Academy genius. And come on, who was Neji to refuse a challenge?

"Lee, more."

He lowered the spoon. "But…"

"Now!" He couldn't let Sasuke beat him. Perhaps some of Lee's competitiveness was rubbing off on him. Lee held the spoon out with orange mush clinging to the tip. He opened his mouth and started to eat.

But now Sasuke was getting a little competitive, too. At first he was just hungry, but now he wanted to show Neji that he could eat more than him. He demanded for more food.

Three and a half baby food jars later, both babies could barely move. They were finding it difficult to keep their eyes focused on the spoon in front of their faces. Their vision kept sliding in and out of focus. On top of that, their pudgy baby bellies were so full they could barely fit into their little overalls. They were stuffed.

"Neji, I think you should stop now."

Neji looked up, revealing the baby food still clinging to the end of his chin and lips. He looked sick. Stifling a belch Neji said, "Yeah… I think you're right… That's enough."

"Sasuke, you stop, too."

Stubborn as ever, Sasuke refused and opened his mouth again like a baby bird.

"Sasuke, I mean it," Naruto said firmly. "You're gonna make yourself sick. And knowing Sakura, she'll somehow blame me for it and I'll end up being the one who cleans up after you."

He felt as if his stomach were about the explode. One more bite and surely his belly would burst. He felt like a stuffed turkey. He was too full. But he couldn't stop now. He was so close to showing Neji up. Since he had stopped eating, that meant that he was mere spoonfuls away from glory. What glory, he didn't know. Whatever glory could come from eating yourself sick. "I'm not done yet. More!"

"Come on, Sasuke..!"

"Naruto!" His stomach started to cramp up. He couldn't eat another bite and he knew that. His body was telling him to stop, but his stubborn mind and iron will pushed him onward. He forced his mouth to open and tried not to gag as the green mush entered his mouth.

_No more… No more!_

He couldn't take anymore food. That was it. He was at his limit. He held up his hand signaling for Naruto to stop. That was it. The contest was over.

Both babies collapsed in their chairs slumping down, their full bellies weighting them down. They could barely keep their eyes open, cloudy due to the fast approaching food coma.

Lee watched them while Naruto cleaned up, putting the empty jars into the sink. That's when he remembered something Tenten had said. 'A full tummy is all a baby needs to fall asleep'. It must have been true. Both of them looked so weary. "Naruto, I think that they need their naps now."

Naruto turned around. "Come on! Four naps in one day?! These guys are either cats or sloths, I swear."

"But Naruto, it is close to seven at night. They should get tucked in for bed. Tenten said so."

"Yeah, where is she anyway?" Then Naruto started to spin around as if trying to become a one-man serpentine. "I got it! She probably planned this! Think about it: disappearing, trying to fool us into believing she's gone so we let our guard down. Clever, Tenten. Real clever! But I'm onto you! She's probably watching us from the shadows somewhere!"

Lee chuckled. "Naruto, you are being ridiculous. That cannot be true." However, Lee did sneak a glance over his shoulder, just in case. "What would she have to gain from that?"

"She's spying on us. Trying to see if we can handle the babies on our own! It's all a test!"

Neji snorted, still unable to move very well in his bloated condition. "Please. Tenten's my teammate. As sneaky as she may be, there's no way she'd do something like that. She wouldn't test you guys."

"Then use your byakugan to have a look around and see where she's at."

"I can't. I can't use jutsu anymore."

"None at all?"

Neji turned away without a word. That was his signal to drop the subject. So it was true...

They waited a few more minutes for their stomachs to settle before moving them from the chairs. Lee took Neji and Naruto took Sasuke. They took the babies into the living room and over to the couch.

"Want a bottle?" Naruto asked to Sasuke.

"Ugh, no." He couldn't stand the sight of any food at this point. Not even milk. He was fine as he was.

So Naruto simply paced the room, being sure not to bounce him too much. The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to throw up on him. He really didn't want to spend another hour soaking in the tub. No sudden movements, no bouncing, calm and gentle. He was getting pretty good at this. All that watching Sakura was paying off.

Even Sasuke was noticing this as he started to relax in Naruto's arms. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and listened to his steady heartbeat. It was very soothing. It was reassuring. His eyes drooped.

Neji fished around in his pocket for the pacifier and brought it to his lips. He sucked on it. In, out, in, out. Slowly, the pace slowed as his eyes, too, started to droop little by little. He yawned and the pacifier almost fell out of his mouth. He leaned against Lee's chest, bringing his arms up in front of his chest. This was a cozy position.

Naruto stiffened as Sasuke began to snuggle with his jacket. He began rubbing his face against the soft white collar with a contented sigh. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"… You're comfy… Naruto…" He buried his nose in the jacket. "It's so soft and warm..! No fair… I want one, too… How come you get… all the… good stuff..?" He started to drift off.

Naruto rubbed his back. "Hey. Are you asleep yet?"

"Mmm… Nearly…" he mumbled sleepily.

Naruto stroked his back in a calming manner and rocked slowly from side to side. A fond smile found its way onto his face as he felt Sasuke clench and unclench the fabric of his jacket. He'd be asleep in no time.

_I guess he is rather cute… Sometimes…_

* * *

Please review! ^-^

P.S. I have a new Naruto poll up for anyone who wants me to write another fanfic. Just go to my page! XD


	28. Forgotten

**Chapter 28: Forgotten**

Naruto and Lee sat the slumbering babies down on the couch and watched them snuggle with each other. They were so cute. Even in their sleep, they were childish. As they started to back away from the couch, they could hear a thumping noise from above. Footsteps.

Tenten came quickly down the stairs. "What's going on guys?"

Naruto started to turn to face her when suddenly Lee threw his hands over his eyes and forced him to turn around. "Hey! What the hell are you-"

"Avert your eyes, Naruto! You must not see it!"

Now he was really curious. What in the world was going on?

"Tenten, please! You must put something on! There are men here!"

Scratch that. _Now_ Naruto really wanted to see. He tried to push Lee's hands away but couldn't. He struggled and twisted about, trying to jerk his hands away to steal a peek.

"Oh, Lee…" Tenten groaned. "I'm covered up. Don't be such a-"

"But why are you in a towel?! Are you trying to seduce us?"

"No!" She sounded outraged. "I was taking a shower upstairs. Since I've been here the whole time, I've never gotten a chance to go home to bathe so I decided to take one here while I had a chance." With a sigh, she went on. "But only afterwards did I realize that I didn't bring a change of clothes with me… And I had already put mine into the wash! Now I don't know what to do. I can't just leave and go home like this, wrapped up in a towel. And I can't very well send one of you guys over to my place to bring me a set of clothes. And I can't just wait around like this for the laundry to get done. I'm stuck."

Naruto finally pushed Lee's hands away and turned around to get a good look at her. Lucky for him, he didn't suffer a nosebleed. He had never seen Tenten in a towel before. Her hair was much longer than he realized now that she didn't have them up in tight buns. She had an excellent figure, too; from what little he could see with the towel wrapped around her body. The only skin she was showing off was from her arms, head, shoulders and below the knee. That towel almost looked like a dress on her, if he didn't know better.

"Tenten, you must cover up!" Lee had his eyes focused on the ceiling, craning his neck up as far as it would go.

"Didn't I just get finished saying that I didn't have anything to change into?" she said, leaning over the handrail of the staircase.

"Why don't you wear some of Sasuke's clothes? You're about the same size, give or take," Naruto suggested.

Tenten's cheeks turned pink. "Wh- what are you saying?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"You are that clueless?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"N- nothing. Never mind…"

Naruto pointed up the stairs. "You know where his room is. Go on. Try some on."

Cheeks still pink, Tenten slowly walked back up the stairs and over to Sasuke's bedroom. Did Naruto not understand how awkward it was to wear other people's clothing? Man, was he dense!

The door creaked open a minute later signaling the arrival of Sakura. It's about time she showed up.

"Well?"

Sakura sighed. "Bad news. Where's Tenten?"

"Upstairs. She's getting dressed."

"Why? Was there an accident?"

"No. She just took a shower."

The familiar sound of footsteps could be heard as Tenten once again made her appearance on the staircase. "I thought I heard the door. How did things go, Sakura?"

She didn't answer. She was far too busy staring at Tenten's new ensemble. She was wearing Sasuke's blue T-shirt and pale short, both of which looked very baggy on her. "Should I ask?"

Tenten avoided her eyes. "I didn't bring a fresh change of clothes so Naruto had the idea that I should wear one of Sasuke's outfits until mine dry."

"No offence, but you can't really pull that look off the way Sasuke can." Sakura started to look around. "Speaking of whom, where is the little guy?"

Naruto and Lee pointed to the couch. "Right there. No 'thank you's are necessary."

But instead of looking pleased with their work, she looked disappointed. "Naruto, if you're going to put them down for a nap, take them upstairs to bed. It's better for them."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? Besides, that was the closest place we could put them."

"Sakura, what is the news?" Lee asked, changing the subject.

Now she wore an even more disappointed expression. "Lady Tsunade had a cure, but when she went to test it out, it turns out that it only changes you back to normal for a short time. Her test subject reverted back in a half hour. She says that the same thing would happen to them, too. So she's searching all over again. But luckily, she doesn't have to look too far. She's narrowed it down a lot."

"How much time are we looking at."

"About another day or so."

The boys let out heavy groans.

"Now, now. It won't be that bad. You'll see. In the meantime, let's take these little guys up to bed. Without waking them, of course." She bent down and carefully lifted Sasuke from the couch. Or tried, rather. He was still clinging to Neji's overall straps with his little fists. She tried to pry his hands free, but he had a good firm grip on them. Tenten came over to help her by lifting up Neji as well. But the babies didn't seem to like being broken up. They continued to hug each other for warmth.

Lee then came in to break them up. He took both their baby hands and pulled them apart. He tried to do it gently, but it was the wrong move all together. They both started to whine and moan as they started to wake up.

Sasuke seemed less than pleased about being woken from a sound sleep. He continued to whine and fuss looking very grumpy. He wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't figure out how. He whined louder. Sakura started to rock him from side to side shushing him softly. He started to relax almost at once and rubbed his face on her chest, finding a comfortable position to fall back asleep in. He was out again in seconds.

Neji on the other hand remained awake, more or less. His eyes never fully opened and he didn't bother to wipe the drool from his chin, pacifier still in his mouth. "What's gon'on?" he slurred sleepily.

"I just got back from Tsunade's. It's going to be a while longer."

"Oh." He yawned widely. "'S ok…" His head started to bob again.

Lee looked deeply concerned now. "What should we tell Gai-sensei when he comes back? He does not know what has happened."

Naruto spun around. "What?! You mean he doesn't know about any of this?"

"How could he? Gai-sensei had gone off on a special mission a day before we went on ours. He was not with us when we witnessed this jutsu. His mission is a week long. He should be coming back any day now. What should we tell him if Neji has not returned to normal yet?"

Tenten rocked Neji slowly. "I'm not sure. It might be embarrassing for him… Neji, what do you think? Would you be embarrassed about it if he knew?"

But Neji was drifting off again and didn't hear her.

"Neji?" She bucked him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What?"

"Would you be embarrassed?"

"Hm? About what?"

"About Gai-sensei knowing about your condition."

Neji rubbed his eyes. "Who?"

"Gai-sensei."

He gave a squeaky yawn. "Who's Gai?"

Every genin's jaw dropped.

"Neji…" Tenten said nervously. "You know Gai. Our sensei. Remember?"

He gave her a confused, sleepy look. "Hmm… Hm?"

"Gai-sensei."

"Um…" He tried to think. He fought to get his foggy mind to work. He tried to picture him, this Gai person. He looked around for something to jog his memory. He eyed Lee's jumpsuit and funny haircut. Those bushy eyebrows brought back some memories. He started to picture a taller, more grown-up version of Lee. Then it hit him. "Oh, yeah! Gai! I remember now!"

"So should he know or not?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Wait a minute!" Lee ran forward. "Did you honestly just forget who Gai-sensei was? Tell me!" He was frantic.

Neji frowned. "I dunno."

"What do you mean you do not know?! How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"Lee, calm down. You'll frighten him." Tenten reached out an arm to shut him up before this conversation turned into a tear-fest. "He's probably just tired. He just woke up from a deep sleep. He's bound to be a little confused. Just relax."

Lee fought back tears for the sake of Neji, but his voice broke when he spoke. "Ohh..! How could he forget about our dear, beloved sensei? Boo-hoo!"

"Lee!"

"I am sorry, Tenten! I just cannot help it!"

"He remembers him now, don't you, Neji?"

His eyes fluttered again in an attempt to stay awake. "Too seepy… Night-night time…" He rolled over in her arms and sucked on the pacifier until he fell asleep.

"Now I'm worried. He just forgot-"

"I'm sure it was nothing, Naruto. He just woke up, that's all. He was just a little groggy was all. No big deal. Come on. Let's tuck them into bed."

~*~*~

If Sasuke thought he had the short end of the stick, Naruto begged to differ. Sakura had sent him upstairs to watch over the babied while they slept. That seemed like nothing more than a stupid idea to him. They were asleep. Why should he watch them sleep? It was boring. On top of that, he also wanted to get some sleep himself.

After the babies had been tucked in, Sakura debated whether or not to go home to sleep. Her family still had no idea where she was. It wasn't such a bad idea to go home just this one night to let them know that she was ok. But that meant that Tenten had to stay behind just in case the babies woke up in the middle of the night. She knew what she was doing. Lee insisted on staying to help out whenever he could. But Naruto just wanted to go home. After all, if Sakura could, why couldn't he? But she had ordered him to stay behind and watch over the babies that night. But that didn't seem fair at all. Why could she leave? He wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed, too!

"That's not fair!" Naruto pouted. "I should get to go home, too! Lee and Tenten are still here. Why do they need me? I can't do anything right, according to her. I should really get home, too. I know I left some ramen cups out and didn't clean them up. I'll get bugs!" As if he didn't have them already.

He looked over at the bed where the two babies were cuddling with each other. They were still so cute. But their cuteness was starting to wear off on Naruto. Once you've seen it, you've seen it a million times in his eyes. He was getting tired of it. It was the same old cuteness.

"Ah…" That's when Sasuke yawned in his sleep and cooed, snuggling up to Neji and wrapping his arms around him.

Ok, that was rather cute. Even Naruto had to admit that. Apparently they haven't lost their cuteness yet. He sat on the floor and watched them sleep.

Boring! This was so painfully boring! He needed his sleep, too. Tenten was downstairs sleeping on the couch in the living room and Lee was on the floor next to the couch. They got to sleep, but not him?! It wasn't fair at all!

He sat back on the floor with a loud groan. _This sucks! _

He heard moaning and a shuffling noise from the bed. Sasuke was trying to sit up. Naruto crawled over to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed where Sasuke was. "What is it?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "You woke me up. You're too noisy."

"Sorry, I guess." He really wasn't. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Sasuke frowned. "I can't. Now that I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep. By the way, what's the story with what's-her-face?"

"Who?"

Sasuke gestured with his hands, trying to bring back some memories. "You know. Old, runs the village… You call her Grandma…"

"You mean Tsunade?"

"Yeah, that's it!" He threw his hands up in the air once he heard the name.

But Naruto wasn't feeling as satisfied as Sasuke was at the moment. He was worried all over again. "Did you really just forget her name?"

"It just slipped out of my mind, I don't know…" Sasuke yawned. "Are you gonna help me go back to sleep or not?"

"Uh, sure…"

~*~*~

It took a good part of the night, but somehow ended putting Sasuke back to sleep after an hour or so. He was such a stubborn little pain in the ass. He hardly got any sleep at all. He was grouchy and tried in the morning and wanted no one to bother him until after he took a nap of his own.

Sakura told everyone that she'd be a little late this morning while she took care of some things around her house. By now the laundry had been finished and Tenten stripped off Sasuke's clothes and dawned her regular outfit. And with Naruto taking a nap in the next room, this left Lee to take charge and watch over the babies.

Everything was peaceful. The babies were sitting on the couch talking and moping for the most part. Lee moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe I forgot Gai's name! What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things."

"I'm serious!"

Sasuke growled. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"A little reassurance would be nice."

He flopped backwards onto the couch cushions. "I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you were forgetful or something. How should I know? If it makes you feel any better, I've been forgetting stuff, too."

"Like what?"

He was reluctant to answer. After a minute or so he said, "I'm forgetting recent jutsus I've learned."

"Really? Like what?"

"I… I forgot how to use Chidori."

"You did? That lightning jutsu?"

"Yeah…" he muttered and turned away. "I'm slowly starting to forget how to use other jutsus as well. I think I mentioned before that the fireball jutsu I've nearly forgotten completely… I can't remember what I said and what I didn't."

"Oh." Neji knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he didn't know what else to do. He felt as if he needed to say something so 'oh' was good enough.

"God!" Sasuke banged his fists on the couch cushion. "This is so..! So… Uh… Huh."

"What?"

"What's that word? You know?"

"What word?"

"That word." Sasuke started to gesture with his hands as if to pull the memory back to him. "It's um… Uh… That- that word that you say when you're upset."

"Angry?"

"No, no. Not that. Another word that means the same thing but it doesn't."

"What word are you talking about?"

"How the heck should I know? That's why I'm asking! It's not 'angry'. And it's not 'upset'. It's what it means when you're mad and don't want something… It's annoying… It's uh… Um… Uh…"

"Frustrating?"

"That's it!" Sasuke threw his hands into the air in triumph, finally figuring out the missing word. "It's so frustrating! That's what it is."

"I know it's fwasrating…"

"You just said it wrong."

"I did?" Neji hadn't noticed.

"Is it just me," said Sasuke. "… or are we getting worse?"

"How do you mean?"

"What do you mean how do I mean?!" he barked. "We're starting to forget things we used to know and we're still screwing up words! That's what I mean!"

Neji cringed. Every time Sasuke pointed out these things he felt as if there was a huge knot tightening in his gut. He knew that this wasn't going to last forever. But he also knew that they had been babies far longer than either of them had expected to be. Worst of all, since this was a rare jutsu, no one knew much about it. They didn't know if this would have lasting effects or not. They were finding things out steadily as time went on. Yes, he was worried. Yes, he was stressed out. But he kept reminding himself that this was only temporary and things would work out in the end. They would be cured. He had faith. He trusted Tsunade. Everything would work out.

Maybe. Hopefully.

Great, now even he was having his doubts! They would be fine! Everything was going to be ok in the end. This wasn't a big deal. So they were lisping, slipping in and out of lapses, forgetful, childish… Oh, God, this was horrible! They were never going to survive this!

"God, I hate this..!"

"I hear you." Sasuke punched the cushion again. "It's taking way, way too long! We're gonna be dumb babies forever! Stoopid, smelly babies!"

"You just said 'stooped' instead of 'stupid'."

"Crap!"

"And is it just me, or are we even sounding more childish?"

Sasuke thought. "I guess… Maybe… I think…"

Neji started to chuckle at a thought. "I'm still waiting for the day you call someone poopy-head."

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared.

"Come on, it's funny!"

"I said shut up before I shove that stupid rattle up your butt!"

* * *

Review please! ^-^


	29. Comfort

**Chapter 29: Comfort**

Taking care of babies was hard work, and the fact that it was Sasuke and Neji wasn't making things any easier. Why was this such a big deal? Because it was them! They were so stubborn, bitter, serious, angry, power-hungry, training-obsessed, strong-willed people! And that wasn't even the half of it. They were cute and all, and when they were their normal ages, they were quite hot in a lot of girl's eyes; but they weren't the easiest people to hang around with. Both of them wouldn't hesitate to tell you to shut up if you were talking to them. They both had short tempers and were easily annoyed. Add all this in with the fact that they had now been turned into little, helpless babies. It was a nightmare! Plus if they didn't take their naps, they were twice as grumpy as normal.

Luckily, Sakura had finally showed up and was ready and willing to help them out. However, Sasuke seemed less than pleased about this, as usual. She stopped by just around lunch time to help feed them. That was the only thing Sasuke was happy about. He wanted his food.

Naruto staggered groggily out of the next room and spotted her at once. "Sakura! You're back!" He ran to hug her, but she moved aside before he could.

"Not now, Naruto. I'm feeding Sasuke." She gave him another spoonful.

Naruto pouted. "Can't it wait?"

"No! He's starving!"

Sasuke wolfed down his baby food, making sure he licked every last tasty drop off the spoon.

"Aren't you cute?" Sakura cooed to him. "Aren't you? Who's cute? Who's cute?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Wait 'til I'm in a lapse before you embarrass us both."

"Sorry."

Everything was calm until a half hour later when Neji started to fuss. He kept bouncing and pointed out the window. He wanted something.

"What is it?"

"I wanna go outside!" He bounced again, clinging to the back of the couch for support.

"But…" Tenten moved over to the couch and crouched down so that she was at eye level with him. "But what if someone sees you? I thought you didn't want that. You'd be embarrassed."

He fussed again. "No! I don't care about that anymore. I wanna go for a walk!"

He had a point. It was a beautiful day outside and they were all starting to get cabin fever. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. They asked Sasuke if he wanted to come a long, but he refused. So that meant that they had to split up into two groups.

"Ok, then. Lee and I will take Neji and-"

"No!" Neji whined. "I don't want Lee to come! I want Sakura!"

"Say what?"

Neji reached out for Sakura. "Please come! Please!"

Sakura backed up a little causing Neji to fuss more. "But… Why?"

That comment made Neji pause and think. "I don't really know. But I want her to come."

"What about me?" Tenten asked.

"No! I want you to come, too! Please, Tenten? Please!"

"Oh..!" Tenten nodded her head slowly. "I understand now. Neji only wants to be around girls."

"Why?"

"It's common for babies to want to be around the opposite gender when they're at this age. I'm not sure why that is. Perhaps it's because he wants a motherly touch or something like that. Who knows?"

So that settled things. The girls took Neji while the boys stayed behind with Sasuke. It was against their better judgment, but they had little choice if they wanted to keep them happy and calm. So Sakura left them a long, detailed and organized list of things they were expected to do. They had to follow it down to the very letter otherwise Sakura threatened to beat them both beyond recondition.

An hour into this arrangement, Sasuke started to fuss a little. He was bored due to no longer having Neji by his side to vent to. Naruto tried his hand at keeping him entertained, but it only provoked him. So that left Lee. He was on a roll today. He had Sasuke smile with his funny faces and strange noises. Naruto sat back and watched as Lee tossed Sasuke up into the air making the little baby giggle and squeal.

"Naruto, catch!" Lee tossed Sasuke over to him.

"Ah!" Naruto threw up his hands in time. "Lee! A little more warning next time! What if I didn't catch him?!"

"Sorry!"

Sasuke pulled on his sleeves asking for attention. So Naruto started to bounce him playfully. Sasuke giggled with delight. He was having fun.

While Naruto continued to play with him, Lee picked up the note Sakura had left for them and read it. "Naruto, according to this, he should have his nap soon. Sakura wrote here that after lunch he should be put down for a nap around 1:00."

"Why?" he asked. "It doesn't look like he really needs one. Look at him. He's happy and spry."

"I know, but he will get grumpy later. And besides, if we do not, then Sakura will find out and skin us both alive!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto tossed Sasuke down on the couch. "Ok, naptime."

Sasuke frowned, disappointed that their game had to end so soon. "I don't want a nap now! I wanna play!"

"No. Naptime now."

"No!" Sasuke kicked and fussed loudly. "No nap! No nap! No nap!"

"Sasuke..!"

"NO!"

"Great. Here comes the tantrum."

The tantrum only lasted a few short minutes, but it was still very annoying. Sasuke glanced up at them after a few minutes to see if they were responding to this at all. They were just standing there. Why weren't they doing anything? Disappointed and very annoyed, Sasuke threw himself onto the couch and started to pound his fists on the cushions. His kicked his legs and screamed louder. "No nap! No nap! No! Never!"

Naruto sat down in a chair and folded his arms. He made himself comfortable and rolled his eyes at Sasuke's actions. "Do whatever you want. Throw a tantrum, I don't care. Go ahead. See if I care. I don't. Go right ahead. Scream your lungs out."

Sasuke blinked. It wasn't working. If he had done this in front of Sakura, he would have gotten his way. She would have given in and gotten him whatever he wanted. But Naruto showed little to no concern whatsoever towards him. He wasn't paying any attention to him at all. It was as if he didn't care. Frowning, Sasuke screamed louder and rolled around on the couch.

"You're taking a nap, Sasuke. The note said so. Even if you have to tire yourself out…"

"I don't want a nap! You can't make me!"

"But Sasuke, you are only going to tire yourself out if you continue with this tantrum, like Naruto said. You will just make things easier. Louder, but easier."

"Shut up, Lee! I am not, not, NOT taking a nap! No way! No way!" Sasuke rolled around more. "No nap! No nap! No nap! No nap!"

"Sasuke…"

"Never, never, never, never, never, never!" he chanted.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Sasuke was giving him a headache. It seemed so much easier just to give in to him and not put him down for a nap. But the promise of Sakura's wrath was far too terrifying. They had to obey the note. Eventually Sasuke was going to tire himself out and put himself down for a nap.

That was the plan, anyway. But Sasuke's tantrum had gotten much worse. He thrashed around violently and kicked and screamed. He rolled this way and that until, finally, he rolled over too far and fell off the couch. He landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

Lee and Naruto held their breath.

Sasuke lay there motionless for several seconds, leading them to believe that he had knocked himself out. But then they heard him whine, pitch raising. At last, he let out a shrill scream and started to bawl.

Lee rushed over and picked him up off the floor. "Are you alright?! Are you ok?!"

All Sasuke could do was scream, big fat tears rolling down his face. He could only cry.

"Are you in pain, Sasuke?"

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Sasuke, please stop! Speak to us! Do not scream any-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Sasuke! My ears!"

He thrashed around, all the while screaming in pain. His fall from the couch wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. It was only two feet. But to him, it was more like two stories. He couldn't stop crying.

"Do you want your teddy? Would you like that?"

He cried again.

"Bunny? Want the bunny?"

His crying continued.

"Bottle? Want your bottle?"

Again, he screamed.

"Pacifier?"

"Aaaahh!"

"Naruto, help me! I do not know what he wants!"

"Neither does he! He's just crying!"

"Because he is in pain and wants us to make it better!"

"I don't know how!"

Lee handed Sasuke over to Naruto, but he refused to take him. "Please, Naruto!"

"I don't want him!"

"Take him, please!" Lee shoved him into Naruto's arms.

Sasuke continued to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. "What do I do with him now?"

"How should I know?"

"You handed him to me!"

"Make him feel better!"

"How?!"

"You could kiss it better!"

Naruto's face turned red. "What?!"

"Give him a kiss to make his boo-boo better!"

Sasuke stopped crying long enough to hear that. He sniffed and looked up at Naruto expectantly.

His face was white as a sheet. "I am not kissing his boo-boo!"

"Kiss it and make it better, Naruto."

"I am not kissing Sasuke! Once was bad enough…" He flashed back to that horrible, embarrassing day. The day they became a team. "That time was an accident… I am _not_ doing it deliberately!"

Sasuke sniffled and watched him.

"Please, Naruto. Kiss his boo-boo. Make it better."

"Never! No way!"

"Please?"

"Forget it!"

Sasuke started up again.

"See? He wants you to do it."

"No, he doesn't!"

Sasuke went back to fussing and whining.

"What do you want?"

"Kiss my boo-boo!"

"What?!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sasuke, The Sasuke Uchiha, actually willingly asking him for a kiss?! No way! "You want me to what?!"

"Kiss my boo-boo better! Do it! Kiss it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Aw..!" he whined. "Do I have to..?"

Sasuke sniffled and nodded, sticking out his lower lip for effect.

Naruto caught sight of that trembling lip and moaned. "Ugh… Where did you get hurt?"

Sasuke pointed to his head. "Boo-boo here."

The forehead. That didn't seem too bad. Naruto turned to Lee. "What happens next never leaves this room, got it? You are to never speak of this again."

"Got it!" He gave Naruto a salute.

Reluctantly, Naruto turned Sasuke around in his arms to face him. He bit his lip. "I really don't want to, but…" Cringing, he brought his face closer to Sasuke's and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. He pulled back at once holding down vomit. "Well? How was that? Are you better now?"

Sasuke nodded slowly with a soft smile creeping onto his face.

"Good."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was, "Hic!"

"Aw!" Naruto whined. "Don't tell me you've got the hiccups now!"

"I- hic!- Guess so… Hic!"

"He must have cried too hard… Or too much. I will fetch him a bottle!" Lee ran off to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a baby bottle in hand.

Naruto took it and started to make Sasuke drink. He suckled the bottle quickly, clearly very thirsty. Occasionally, he would give out a muffled hiccup between gulps. Naruto sat in a chair and let him drink in peace.

"How do you think Sakura and Tenten are fairing?" Lee asked.

Naruto shrugged. "A lot better than we are for sure…" He looked down when he felt the bottle slipping. Sasuke wasn't drinking anymore. Instead his eyes were closing. "Finally." Naruto stood up, but that slight movement was more than enough to wake Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" His hiccups were gone.

"It's time for your nap already. You're overdue."

"No..!" He started to fuss all over again. "No nap..! Don't need one..!"

"But you look so sleepy, Sasuke," Lee told him.

Sasuke forced his eyes wide open. "No, I'm not!" Naruto started to rock him. "Stop it! I'm not taking a nap!"

"This again..?"

"No nap! You can't make me!"

_Wanna bet?_ An idea popped into Naruto's head. He sent Sasuke down on the couch between the bunny and teddy bear.

Sasuke grew nervous when he saw Naruto removing his jacket. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down." Naruto wrapped Sasuke up in his jacket and picked him up, cradling him.

Sasuke looked around, inspecting his new surroundings. There he was, cocooned in Naruto's orange jacket. His warm, soft, comfy jacket… He felt his eyes drooping all over again. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized what he was doing. He forced his eyes open again and looked up at Naruto. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He knew exactly what he was doing. It was simple logic, really. Sasuke seemed to love Naruto's jacket. In fact, whenever he was introduced to it, he would always snuggle up to it and fall asleep rather quickly. So if Naruto wrapped him up in the jacket, then…

Sasuke's head bobbed a little, but insisted that he wasn't tired. That is, until he heard a song…

He blinked and stared at Naruto. He was humming a lullaby to him. But that was impossible! Naruto was an idiot! He sang off-key and sang loudly. Never on-key or softly… Or sweetly… Or… gently… And certainly never this soothingly… Sasuke let out a yawn and rubbed his face on Naruto's jacket. It was nice and warm thanks to Naruto's body heat. It smelled like him, too. It had his scent.

Lee watched in awe. Naruto was a regular mother! He was actually putting Sasuke to sleep! This was an amazing sight!

But then, Sasuke's eyes opened again, resisting. "No..!" he slurred sleepily. He sounded as if he was half asleep already. "No… Not seepy… no nap… no… neba…"

Naruto hummed some more and rocked him gently.

"… no…" Independent of his will, Sasuke started to suck on his thumb. He snuggled into the warmth and softness of Naruto's jacket and shut his eyes. He gave a soft moan of protect, unable to speak anymore and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto hummed a little longer and set Sasuke down on the couch, where he snuggled with the stuffed animals. "Man, he's such a pain! Took me forever to get him to sleep. Why's he gotta be that way?"

"Mmm…" Sasuke cooed contentedly and sucked his thumb again.

"But you did it," Lee whispered. "How did you do that? How did you know that that would work?"

"What?"

"What you did. The rocking, the humming, the jacket… How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just kinda picked it up, you know."

"At least it worked. He's out cold."

"I know. I'd like to see the look on Sakura's face when she sees my awesome skills!"

~*~*~

It was nice to get out of the house for a change. It felt so good to feel the warm sun and smell the fresh air. Neji was having a wonderful time looking at everything around him. He had an interest in everything shiny or colorful. He pointed to things hanging in store windows and to random passersby. It was unclear to Tenten whether he was in another lapse or not. He was responding well to whatever she was saying, he was just acting a little more childish than usual. This was probably another side effect of the jutsu he was under.

He caught sight of another familiar face and pointed. "Cousin!"

Hinata was walking down the street by herself, facing the other way.

Neji bounced excitedly in Tenten's arms and reached out for her.

"Shh, Neji! Shh!" Tenten tried to shush him, but it wasn't working. He wanted to go see Hinata. To keep him quiet, she walked him over to his cousin.

Hinata turned. "Oh, hello, Tenten," she said in her usual small voice. She looked at the baby in her arms. "Are you still babysitting?"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

Neji reached for her again, grunting. He wanted her to hold him.

"Oh. I- I think he wants me…" Hinata watched her little cousin stretch his arms out towards her. "M- may I hold him?"

"Sure. Be careful."

Tenten handed him over to Hinata and was surprised with how skillfully she held him. She knew what she was doing. It was as if she had held a baby hundreds of times before. Neji sucked his thumb and lay quietly in her arms.

"You're good at this."

Hinata blushed. "I… Thank you…"

"Have you held a baby before?"

"Uh, yes, I have. My little sister."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that you had a sister. I never see her that much."

Hinata didn't say anything and continued to cradled Neji. He seemed very tranquil at that moment. He sucked his thumb again and rested his head on her chest. That was a perfect picture. They looked so good together at that moment.

Sakura nudged Tenten and gestured for them to leave before something could go wrong.

"Perhaps I should…" When she reached for Neji, he whined and cling to Hinata's jacket, refusing to budge. He wanted to stay with her a little longer.

"You know…" Hinata said looking into the baby's face. "He really does look very familiar. Like I know him from somewhere… I can't quite put my finger on it, but…"

The girls gulped. Hinata wasn't stupid.

"But that's ridiculous. You said it yourself that he was part of your family. Besides, even though he looks Hyuga, he can't be. The Main Branch keeps track of every newborn in the clan. And my little sister was the last one born from either branch. He couldn't be."

Neji cooed softly and snuggled. He seemed to feel quite safe in her arms. He looked very comfortable. It was clear that he really did like his cousin, subconsciously or not. And she did seem pretty motherly, to boot. No wonder he was acting this way.

"Aw, but he really is cute…" Hinata smiled. "I just can't get over how much he looks like a Hyuga."

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, right. Me neither…"

* * *

Aw, more cuteness. Any ideas? If not, I'll write the next chapter and hopefully it has something everyone will like. What? I'm not telling! XP

Please review! ^-^


	30. Booboos and kisses

**Chapter 30: Boo-boos and kisses**

"We're back!"

"Shh!" Naruto came running to the front door waving his arms and putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake the baby!"

Sakura looked mildly surprised. "Oh? You mean you actually got Sasuke to take a nap?"

"Sure did!" Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. "And you wouldn't believe how long it took… But I finally managed to put him to sleep."

"What did you hit him with?"

"I didn't knock him out!"

Sakura pushed him aside and went over to the couch to see for herself. To her delight, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in Naruto's orange jacket. That explained why he was wearing that black T-shirt.

"Aw, he's cute. But why is he wearing your jacket?"

"I couldn't get him to sleep any other way!"

"Shh! Now you'll wake him up."

Tenten tightened her grip on Neji when she felt him lurch. He was reaching for the couch where Sasuke was. "What is it?"

"Want nap-nap." He reached forward with both hands. "Want nap-nap now peez."

Not wanting to argue, Tenten walked Neji over to the couch, pulled one of the sleeves from Naruto's jacket back and tucked him in next to Sasuke. She wrapped them both back up and watched them snuggle with each other.

"They are so cute."

~*~*~

Sasuke wriggled about, trying to kick some of the jacket off his body. He was too warm. He felt Neji's grip tighten on him the moment he started to move. Sasuke opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked down. Neji opened his eyes as well and looked into his with a sleepy smile.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

Neji yawned. "Why'ja move?"

"Too warm."

"Oh…"

Sasuke allowed his eyes to close for a moment and asked, "How come you were sleeping on me?"

"Mmm…" Neji snuggled closer to him with a contented sigh. "You're comfy."

"Hm?"

Neji hugged him and rubbed his face on his shoulder. "You're comfy… And warm, and soft, and nice."

Sasuke's eyes shot open. "Get OFF me!"

Neji scrambled back out of shock. "What? What?"

"Sicko!" Sasuke started to rub off Neji's germs from his body. "You're perverted in your young age!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're hugging me!"

"FYI, Sasuke, you were doing it, too."

Sasuke's face turned pink. "Th- that's not the point!"

"It IS the POINT, you idiot!"

"Is NOT, moron!"

"Don't call me a moron, Uchiha!"

"Nice insult, porvort!"

"I am not, dummy-head!"

"Booger-brain!"

"Smelly-face!"

"Fat-butt!"

"St-" Neji stopped himself just in time before another childish insult could leave his mouth. But the damage had been done. They had just deteriorated drastically. They moved down several notches on the childish scale in the past 20 seconds! They were both calling each other by stupid and childish names! Worst of all, they had just screwed up a couple of words, too! It was official. They were getting worse. A lot worse.

And judging from the look on Sasuke's face, he had realized this as well.

"Sas…uke…"

"Y- yeah..?"

"Did we just..?"

"Uh-huh."

"And..?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then…"

Sasuke's face turned white. "I… I can't take this!" He banged his fists against the couch.

"Sasuke-"

"I don't want this! My adult mind was the only thing keeping my sanity in check! And now… Now I'm so childish and stupid! I'm turning into Naruto!"

"I heard that!" Naruto's voice sounded from the next room.

Neji reached out as if to help Sasuke lift his sorrows, but his hand wouldn't go past his knee.

In the meantime, Sasuke had gotten much worse. His emotions were too unstable and he couldn't handle it. At the fist sign of bad news or trouble, babies would start crying. Sasuke was no different. He was stressed and therefore…

"WAAAHH!" Sasuke started to cry.

"Sasuke, don't!"

"But I- I- I- I- I c- c- ca- can't h- h- he- hel- help it! I'm too s- sad!"

"Sasuke, you're-"

"I don't wanna be a baby! I wanna be normal! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" He continued to sob, not even bothering to wipe his tears away.

"No, Sasuke! Th- that's n- not what I m- meant!" Neji had started sniffling as well. "Please stop crying! You're m- making me c- cry, too!"

"I can- can't s- st- stop!"

"T- try!"

"I can't!"

Neji pressed his hands against his eyes as if trying to force the tears to stop flowing. But they came showering down anyway. "Sasuke..!"

In a green flash, Lee had entered the room, pulling Naruto behind. "Never fear! The Green Beast is here! What do you need?"

The two babies just continued to cry and sniffle.

Lee drummed his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I have just the thing! You two are sad, right?"

Neji nodded with another sniffle. "Uh… Uh-huh."

"Then I have just the thing for you two. Watch closely." Lee made sure that both babies had their eyes on him before he did his little 'trick'. He cleared his throat and… pulled down Naruto's pants, reveling his fishcake patterned boxers.

"Hey! Lee!" Naruto struggled to pull his pants back up.

Both babies burst out laughing, sadness long forgotten.

"Lee, that is so unlike you. I thought you were one of those proper guys who could never-"

"Yes, but it seems that babies respond well to silliness. If we act foolish, they laugh. See?" He pointed to the couch where the babies were in the middle of a huge giggle fit.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I guess you're right. They _do_ seem happy."

Sasuke started to calm down, gasping for air. He panted and glanced back at Naruto and Lee. "Do it again!"

"What?"

"Do it again! More! More! More!" Sasuke clapped his hands together and bounced in his seat. He loved their little comedy act and wanted to see more of it.

"But we…"

"More!"

Naruto and Lee looked at each other. Now what? Do the same thing again?

Neji recovered from his giggle fit as well and clapped his hands together. "More! More! More! Do more!"

"Uh…"

"Well…"

Neji clapped his hands harder and faster all the while chanting 'more' over and over again. But right in the middle of a clap, his hands went out wide and banged against the arm of the couch with a loud thump. He stopped, frozen. It took him a second or two before he realized that he was in pain. Neji's eyes once again started to fill with tears and started to cry.

"No, no! Don't cry! Don't cry!" Naruto begged. "Fine! I'll let Lee pants me again!"

But Neji continued to cry.

"What do we do?"

Tenten and Sakura came rushing in and tried their hand at calming him down. Tenten sat down on the couch and set him down on her lap. "What happened, Neji?"

Neji held up his slightly red hand with a sob.

"Ohh, hold still, hold still." She held his hand gently him hers and lifted it up to her mouth. And with a gentle peck of her lips, she kissed his boo-boo all better.

Neji sniffled and looked at his hand with amazement.

"There, all better, right, baby?" she cooed in a motherly tone.

Neji smiled shyly at her with a tiny nod. Then he held up his other hand. "This one hurts a little bit, too."

She giggled and kissed his other hand as well.

But now Sasuke felt left out. Neji was getting all the attention. Looking to the side, he found one of the empty baby bottles from earlier. So he did what he had to do. He picked up the bottle, tossed it straight up into the air and allowed it to hit him on the head.

Thump!

"Waah!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

He pointed to his head and cried.

"Hey, he did that on purpose!" Naruto pointed out.

Nonetheless, Sasuke crawled over to Tenten and tried to push Neji out of her lap, seeking attention. He pointed to his head. "Kiss it! Kiss my boo-boo!"

Tenten sighed in defeat and lifted him into her arms. She kissed the top of his head and sat him back down on the couch. "Happy?"

He nodded, satisfied.

But now Neji was upset. He didn't want to share his 'mommy'. He pushed Sasuke away and clung to Tenten's shirt. "Mine!"

Sasuke pushed back and grabbed hold of Tenten's arm. "Mine!"

"Mine!" Neji squeezed harder.

Sasuke tightened his grip. "Mine!"

"Uh, guys…" Tenten was losing feeling in her arm and gut. "Please…"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Selfish little…" Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, instead of complaining, why don't you do something?"

"I would but you wouldn't like it."

"Try me." Sakura folded her arms, challenging him.

"Fine." Naruto sighed and picked up an object off the floor. He gave it a shake.

The babies looked up at the sound of the rattle. Seeing that treasure made them forget all about Tenten and almost dive off the couch for it. "MINE!"

Naruto tossed it between them and had them go at it. "There, problem solved."

Sakura smacked him in the back of the head. "No, problem made worse! Now they're going to kill each other over that stupid toy!"

"Then why did you ask for my help if you didn't want it?"

Just as she said, Neji and Sasuke were both rolling over each other for the toy. Both had a hold of the rattle's stick and pulling in the opposite direction. This was one of those times where their strong, unyielding characteristics got the better of them at one of the worst times in one of the worst ways. They were going to kill each other over a baby rattle!

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Give it!"

"You give it!"

"Let go!"

"No! You let go!"

"You first!"

"Never!"

"Shut up!"

"It's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"This is ridiculous…" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Someone stop them before this escalates."

Neji gave the rattle a mighty tug and managed to wrench it out of Sasuke's hands and into Tenten's face.

"Ow!" She cried out and put a hand to her cheek.

Both babies stopped their fighting and watched her with wide eyes. After a minute of confusion, Neji crawled onto her lap and pulled himself up into a standing position. He stood up on tiptoes and _kissed_ her cheek.

"Ahh!"

"ARGH!"

"Aw..!"

Everyone had a different reaction to this. So far, only Sakura found it cute. The boys just found it shocking. Neji just kissed Tenten! Didn't she realize that?

"So wait," Naruto said slowly. "So… Tenten and Neji… So she's dating a baby now?"

"Could you be _any _stupider?" Sakura said through her teeth.

"But- but- but they kissed just now! Don't you see? That means that they're dating! And I wasn't informed!"

"Tenten, how could you?" Lee cried. "How could you not tell me that you two were dating?! And all this time..! All this time, Gai-sensei always thought that you two would end up together, but you guys insisted that you would never! Now I am the only one still single! How can this be?!" Lee knelt down at Sakura's feet. "Sakura! Please would you consider-"

"Don't be ridiculous! They're not going out! And neither are we."

Lee crumpled to the floor. "Shot down again..? How? Why? Is it my eyebrows? They are the same as Gai-sensei's and he is a lady-killer!"

"…Right…"

"No, no, no. They are _not _dating! Neji just kissed her boo-boo, that's all."

"Boo-boo?"

"Exactly. See?" Sakura pointed to the couch where Neji was busy stroking Tenten's face.

"Better? Is boo-boo better?"

Tenten smiled at him. "Yes, much better. Thank you. You're very sweet."

Neji bounced happily in his seat and giggled. He liked being called sweet.

But now Sasuke had to top it. He wanted to be complemented, too. So he crawled onto Tenten's lap, reached up as far as he could and kissed her other cheek.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto snickered. "What? I thought that it was ok for them to kiss because he was only kissing her boo-boo."

"It's ok for them, but that's MY Sasuke who's kissing her face! It should be my face! Where's that rattle?! Somebody throw it into my face so he can kiss my boo-boo!" _Cha! I can't allow this! I feel so cheated! CHA! That should have been my kiss with my face! I want it more, much, much, super much more than anyone else! CHA!_

Sasuke sat down on her lap and waited for praise. Tenten patted his head and told him that he was also a very sweet, caring boy. Satisfied, Sasuke crawled back to the other side of the couch and draped Naruto's jacket over his head.

"Hey, I need that back, now." Naruto moved to take his jacket back, but Sasuke tucked it over his eyes like a curtain and hid from view. "Very funny, Sasuke, but unlike you, I'm not so easily fooled by tricks like that. I know you're there so there's no point in playing peek-a-boo with me. Get out of there."

Sasuke giggled and tightened his hold on the jacket.

Naruto bent down and gave the jacket a tug. "Please can I have it back?"

"Tee-hee!" Sasuke giggled.

"Come on!" Naruto whined.

He giggled again. He thought they were playing a game!

Naruto pulled on the jacket. Still he wouldn't budge. Naruto gave it a few more tugs before giving up and sitting back to wait for Sasuke to lose interest. Sure enough, Sasuke poked his little head out to see what was taking his playmate so long. Upon seeing Naruto, he giggled and quickly hid back under the jacket. This was such a fun game.

But Naruto wasn't playing. He was growing annoyed very fast. Moving closer, Naruto stuck his nose an inch from the jacket, right where Sasuke's head was, and gave his order. "Last chance to come out before I go in after you, Sasuke."

The opening of the jacket parted and Sasuke's face came flying out, planting a kiss right on the tip of Naruto's nose.

Naruto jumped back in surprise. "Gah! What the hell?"

Sasuke giggled mischievously. "There, I kissed your boo-boo!"

He was beyond confused. What in the world was he talking about? "What boo-boo?"

"The boo-boo on your brain. If I kiss it better, maybe you'll become smarter, 'cause you're a dummy-pants!" Sasuke burst into giggles and went back to hiding under his orange sanctuary.

Naruto stared at the lump under the jacket and then up at Sakura. "What the hell's with this guy? He's acting so weird! I don't understand anything he says anymore! What's going on?"

But she wasn't doing anything to help him. She was too busy glaring at him to hear his question, apparently.

"Uh, Sakura?"

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground and roared in his face. "So he'll even kiss you and not me?!"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke just kissed Tenten and you! And you didn't even have a boo-boo!"

"But he was being a smart-ass and said that I had one on my brain that was making me stupid!"

"But don't you know what this means?!"

"No, what?"

Sakura fought back tears. "It means that… Now you've had yours with Sasuke _twice_! And I never had one! Not ONE! And I was supposed to be his FIRST! I'll kill you!" She came after him with a fist.

Naruto jumped up and ran. "But it wasn't like I even wanted it the second time! I never wanted it once! Why do you have to kill me?! What are you so mad at me for?! Be mad at him! It was _his_ lips!"

"Die!"

"Ahh! Sakura!" Naruto dodged her blows as best he could. "Lee! Help me out here!"

But Lee was still in a fetal position from before. "Why does she not want me..?" he kept muttering to himself. "Why does she not like my eyebrows? Girls love the eyebrows! You know what they say about guys with big eyebrows… The bushier, the better..!"

"Lee!" BASH! "Ow! Sakura, that hurt!"

"It was meant to!"

* * *

Wow. How's that for a chapter?

Please review! ^-^


	31. Worms and Snack Time

**Chapter 31: Worms and Snack Time **

Sasuke crawled out from under the jacket and looked around, confused. What in the world did he just do? He felt so strange. He felt as if he had done something but couldn't quite remember what it was. It was a blur. And yet, he knew he had done something, but it was as if he had seen it happen through another's eyes. Like it wasn't him. It was totally different from a lapse. With those he couldn't remember anything. It was a total blackout. Anything he had done during that time had been wiped clean from his memory. This was different. A different feeling.

"What did I do?"

Neji playfully tugged on Tenten's hair buns and giggled.

"Hey, Neji, I think you're hurting her."

He didn't seem to have heard him. Neji continued to pull, hair wrapped around his little fists.

Sasuke raised his voice. "Neji!"

He turned. His face lit up and he waved. "Hi, Sasuke!"

"Don't 'hi' me. Let go of her hair!"

Neji's smile faded. "Huh?"

"Let go of her hair!"

Neji lowered his hands. "How come you're so grumpy?" he pouted.

"How come you're being so weird? What's gotten into you?"

"Gotten into..?" Neji blinked and focused his gaze on the couch cushion. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. It was almost as if he had been asked to answer a question to the meaning of life. The playful and happy light that had been shimmering in his eyes moments before slowly started to vanish, returning his eyes to their normal clear, slightly bitter state. His playful childishness had ended and now, only now, did he realize what he had done. Blinking again, he gave a small gasp and pulled away from Tenten's grasp. "I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… I just…" His face turned red.

Tenten set him down. "You guys are acting more and more like children every minute."

Neji sniffled.

"Oh, no. No. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Neji snapped and batted her hand away. He was very moody and upset.

"Need a nap?"

"We just had one."

"Need another?"

"No!"

She sighed and patted his head. "Ok. Let me see what the others are doing and see if I can stop Sakura from killing Naruto."

They heard crashing from another room as Sakura tried to find Naruto who had taken to hiding from her rage. Lee was rushing around trying to calm her as best he could, still recovering from being shot down by her yet again a few minutes before.

"Sakura, please calm yourself."

"I'll kill him!"

"But Sakura…"

"If he didn't have anything to hide, then he couldn't have a reason to run, now would he?"

"But… the reason he is running is to get away from you, who are trying to maim him."

"I'll kill him! Murder him!"

"Sakura… Sakura, please. There is no need to-"

"Naruto, get out here now!"

They saw an end table fly passed the doorway as Sakura chucked random objects out of her way.

"She's wrecking my house…" Sasuke snarled through his teeth.

"Naruto, get your butt out here now!"

Another crash and a lamp came flying down the hall after the table.

"I mean NOW, Naruto!"

"Sakura, why are you so upset?"

"Jerk! Idiot! Thief! I'll murder you!"

"Sakura, if it is a kiss you require, then I will happily-"

"Naruto!"

"You… did not hear a word I said, did you?"

Neji looked up at Tenten. "Um, why is she trying to kill Naruto?"

"Oh, because-" She stopped. Perhaps telling the babies that Sasuke had kissed both her and Naruto in a row wasn't the best idea in the world. It could start an all-out war! "Uh… She's very short tempered."

"We already knew that. But what set her off this time? He didn't put the seat down?"

She chuckled. "Uh, well… I don't think it's that…"

Down the hall, Sakura kicked over another table and pulled open one door after another. She screamed his name as loud as she could and slammed the doors shut after each hopeless search turned up empty. He was a better ninja than she thought. He was getting a lot better at hiding. She had to give him credit for that at least.

"Naruto!"

Lee followed after her, catching all the breakable objects she flung down the hall. He set another lamp back down on the first table she had thrown. He still couldn't figure out what it was that had her so hot and bothered. It wasn't like Naruto and Sasuke had just made out on her lap or anything. But that's just how she was acting. He had given up on asking her to calm down. He knew she wouldn't. Not until Naruto was tarred and feathered.

Another lamp soared over his head and he jumped up to catch it in one hand while catching an over turned table with the other.

"Naruto!"

Said ninja gulped and made himself as small as he could in the back of the closet. He shut his eyes and tried to stop his heart from racing. _For crying out loud! I didn't even do anything! Damn that Sasuke! Even as a baby, he just loves to piss me off and give me the short end of the stick. I hate his guts!_

"Sakura, he did not do anything that bad." Lee tried his hand at reasoning with her again. "Please stop this before you destroy Sasuke's whole house."

"It's Naruto's fault!"

"But… you are the one throwing the…"

Naruto ducked down as he heard the doorknob rattle. He heard the door swing open and felt the light on his back and head. _Oh, God, I'm so dead!_

"Naruto, you are so dead!"

He could feel her hands brush against the bags and boxes surrounding his body as she shuffled through the junk in Sasuke's hall closet.

"Sakura, please. We can-"

"Urgh! Lee, would you stop?!" She chucked a box over her shoulder which Lee caught in the chest. "He's dead. He is so dead!"

"Sakura, reasonably-"

"Reasonably what?!" She threw another box onto the floor.

"Well, I, uh…"

She stopped tearing through junk and turned around to face him. "Well?!"

Now may be his only chance and he was taking it. Naruto got ready to make a break for it.

"Well, I was just thinking that, uh…"

"Go on."

"Uh…" Lee's gaze drifted down to the sleeping bag worming its way slowly out of the closet and down the hall. It didn't take him long to realize that the one inching away inside it was Naruto. "Well…" He returned his gaze to Sakura. "I- I- I was just thinking that we could, uh… Forgive and forget. After all, Naruto did not intentionally do anything wrong. He did not mean to hurt you in any way."

While Lee kept her busy, Naruto crept slowly and stealthily down the hall like a worm, holding his breath. He made his way slowly down the hall and around the corner.

"But why are we like this? These aren't lapses. We're acting like children! Thinking like them, too!" Neji cried.

"What do we do?!" Sasuke wailed. He was getting worked up as well.

Tenten tried her best to calm them down. "It's alright. I'm sure Lady Tsunade is almost finished with the cure by now. Everything's going to be ok. You'll see."

"Tenten…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"There's a giant worm in here."

"Hm?" She turned and saw Naruto slithering into the room, wrapped up in a blue sleeping bag. "Uh… Need I ask?"

"Shh! I'm incognito."

She chuckled. "Why don't you just clone yourself or something? There's no way this is going to end well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Wormy-worm!" Sasuke chirped. He bounced happily in his seat and reached out for Naruto. "I wanna ride! I wanna ride!"

"This worm's not for riding!" Naruto hissed.

Too late. Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke had thrown himself off the couch and onto Naruto's back. He wasn't hurt. It was a soft landing. He bounced and rocked on his back. "Giddy up!"

"Ow! Hey! Get off!"

Neji giggled. "Hee! I wanna play, too!" Neji leapt off the couch as well and landed right next to Sasuke. He held onto Sasuke's hips as he held onto the sleeping bag and pulled. "Giddy up! Ride! Ride now!"

Tenten giggled.

"No, get off me!"

"Ride! Ride! Ride!"

"Don't just laugh! Help me!"

Tenten got up from the couch and distracted the babies with one simple sentence. "Who wants snacks?"

Both heads looked up and agreed. "I do! I do! I do!"

Tenten hoisted them up and carried them off to the kitchen.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was a close one."

"There you are, you little backstabber!" Sakura's voice rang out and her foot soon followed as she stomped on his head and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

"Ow! Sakura! Ow! I thought we were over this! OW!"

~*~*~

Tenten set two bowls down in front of the boys. They waited with wide curious eyes. What could the snack be? She stooped down over them and grinned. "Ok, now close your eyes."

They looked at her with wonder.

She winked at them. "It's a surprise," she whispered to them as if telling them a super special secret.

Giggling, they covered their eyes with both hands and waited, bubbling with joy and curiosity. They could hear her shuffling around the room and putting something into the bowl. Sasuke really wanted to sneak a little peek, but was too excited to even dare. He just wiggled in place and waited for her to give the ok.

"Ok, now you can open them up."

Simultaneously, they lowered their hands and looked down at the bowls in front of them. "Ice cream!"

She giggled at their excitement. "It sure is! Need help digging in?"

Lee helped Naruto shuffle into the kitchen after Sakura's unnecessary beating. He was battered and bruised but otherwise fine.

"Why does she always do this to me?" Naruto moaned painfully. "I didn't even do anything this time!"

"She is short tempered and strong… Why will she not go out with me?!"

"I think the reason is-"

"I must train harder than ever before to win her heart! I will not give up! I will NEVER give up!"

"Lee!"

"Yes?"

"You're crushing my hand!"

"Oh. Sorry!" Lee helped Naruto into a chair and looked around for an icepack of some sort. Instead he found two babies giggling and slurping up ice cream by Tenten's hand.

"I love ice cream!" Neji licked off the vanilla clinging to his lips. "It's so yummy!"

Sasuke giggled and put his hands to his cheeks. "Mm! It's so yummy-yummy! But it makes my teef hurt a little on the bottom."

Neji pointed to his lower front gums where his tiny baby teeth were just starting to poke through. "These ones right here?"

"Un-huh." Sasuke opened his mouth and showed off his gums. His teeth weren't coming in just yet. Neji, on the other hand, was already teething, being older than Sasuke was. "But I don't have teef here anymore so it just makes my gums all froze."

Tenten wordlessly dipped the spoon back into the cold bowl of ice cream. They were acting childish again. They were starting to lose themselves. It was a bit discouraging, but still very cute. She was a little worried, but she loved hearing Neji talk like this. He never acted this childishly before. Even as a child he was brought up to act properly and wasn't allowed to have fun like the other 'normal' children could. If he ever messed up on a word he would be corrected and told not to make that mistake again. No one ever told him how cute he was or allowed him to behave this way. So this was a nice break from all that. He had missed out on so much as a child, it was nice that he was making up for it now.

They had also given up on separating the babies. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and needed each other's company. There was really no need to make them part ways now. For now, this was nice.

It was so nice to see them playing and hanging out together. It was even more wonderful to see them actually getting along. They were so cute!

"Ouchie!" Sasuke put his hands to his head. "Ice cweam hurts my head. I got an owie here." He gestured to where it hurt. He had brain freeze.

"I make it better!" Neji leaned over and kissed Sasuke's head.

"Aww!" Tenten couldn't help herself. That was adorable.

Lee blinked. "Did… Neji just kiss Sasuke now?"

"Where?!" Sakura came running into the room and nearly bulldozed over the green beast. She had to get a load of this. "Oh, my God! That is so freaking adorable! Do it again!"

Neji pulled back and patted Sasuke's head. "Is you better?"

Sasuke felt his head to make sure the hurt was gone. "I think so. Thanks!" He patted Neji's head in return. And the two burst out giggling.

~*~*~

After their little snack, they had plenty of energy and time to wear themselves out. After crawling around and playing with toys, the little babies were in need of a nap. But they insisted that they were fine and could do without.

Poor little Sasuke was so tired he was falling asleep over his toys! Neji insisted he was perfectly fine, but his head kept bobbing and was struggling to remain seated. Finally he passed out on top of his stuffed bunny.

"Negi?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily.

His playmate didn't move. He was out cold.

"Would you like a nap, too?"

He shook his head. "No nappy-nap."

"But Neji is taking one, too."

He shook his head again. He looked exhausted. His droopy eyes kept fluttering as his head bobbed up and down.

Sakura bent down and extended her hand out to him. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

"But…" A yawn interrupted him. "But I don't… need a…" He never finished. He keeled over and landed face-first on top of his teddy bear, dead asleep.

"Poor little guy," Sakura cooed. "He just couldn't do it anymore." She scooped him up off the floor and carried him off to the bedroom.

Tenten picked up Neji and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. -_-'

But hey, they kissed in this one. ^-^

Please review. I'll be wrapping this up soon!


	32. Brother

**Chapter 32: Brother **

Their nap was long and relaxing, full of pleasant dreams. They both woke up around the same time, two hours before dinner. Sasuke and Neji lay side by side facing the ceiling. They turned their heads to look at each other with sleepy eyes. Their bodies still felt heavy and their minds were foggy with sleep. As groggy as they were, they both managed to smile at each other in greeting.

Their staring match ended when they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Tenten opened the door and walked inside. She tiptoed over to the bed and peered warily down at them. She was pleased to see that they were now awake. "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Suddenly the two of them fell silent and stared up at her, their eyes wide and curious. Both of their faces smiled as bright as rays of sunshine. Their hands and feet reached out to the woman standing over them.

Tenten blinked. They were acting stranger than usual. "Guys?"

Unaware of anything amiss, the two bright-faced babies cooed like newborn chicks.

"Guys?"

They wiggled their fingers and grunted, wanting to be picked up. A request that was not being heeded.

Couldn't they talk anymore? Were they alright? They were acting their ages now. They were both acting like babies. Still concerned, Tenten reached down and stroked their faces lightly. Neji latched onto her finger with his hand and waved her hand about playfully. Sasuke grabbed hold of her other arm and pulled her down with surprising strength. They wanted attention from her.

"Guys?" She was getting worried. Very worried now.

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

They both chirped and she frowned. "Oh, please, not this again. Snap out of it. It's me- Tenten."

"Mama."

She moaned.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Guys, please don't do this to me. Come back. Please, come back." She wasn't begging, but she sure felt like she was. She wanted them to be normal again. Cute as they were, she missed talking to them. That was half the fun right there. Knowing that they were still there mentally so that she could mess around with them. But now… Were they gone? Were they coming back this time? "Guys, please snap out of it. Please come back to yourselves. Please!"

Neji popped her finger into his mouth and started to suck on it like a pacifier. He wasn't coming back. Sasuke was still hugging her arm, wanting attention.

"Please, guys. Please." Now she was almost begging. She didn't want them to lose themselves. What if they never recovered? They still didn't know all the facts about the jutsu. "Please, please, please come back. Neji, please. Don't… Please."

Neji loosened his grip on her finger and stared at her intently. "Ten… ten?"

Her face lit up with joy. "Oh, thank God. For a second I thought I had lost you. You weren't coming back."

He stared at her. "Coming back? What's that mean?"

"You were- Ow! Sasuke, that's starting to hurt."

Sasuke was throwing her arm up and down in a playfully rough manner. He was a rough one. He squealed with delight and pulled her arm closer with one hand while reaching up with the other towards her face, convinced that she was his mother.

"Sasuke?" Neji questioned. "Is you ok?"

"Neji?" Tenten stared at him. Even though he was back to himself, for the most part, he was still speaking childishly. They had been doing that a lot lately. "Why do you keep talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like… Never mind." There was no sense in bringing it to his attention if he couldn't help it.

~*~*~

Naruto seemed to have taken Sasuke's place as the bitter and angry one of the group since all this happened. Of course all the unnecessary beatings from Sakura weren't helping his mood at all. Still sore from earlier and tried due to lack of sleep, Naruto stretched out on the couch and decided to take a nap himself.

His dreams of ramen and dates with a calm, happy Sakura were interrupted when he felt something sit next to him on the couch. Ignoring it, Naruto curled into a tighter ball and didn't open his eyes. But when the feeling didn't go away, he had to open his eyes to investigate. He cracked one eye open and found himself face-to-face with a dark-eyed baby. Sasuke had his face two inches from his, staring into his blue eyes.

"You wake?"

Naruto glared at him. "Get out of my face, Sasuke."

Sasuke patted his face lovingly with a soft giggle. "Nawuto."

"Get my name right. It's not that hard."

Sasuke just stroked his cheek again with a bright smile.

Naruto sat up and grabbed Sasuke, lifting him up into the air and holding him close to his face. "Listen here, you. You think you're so…"

He stopped. A strange feeling washed over him as he studied Sasuke, dangling so close to his face. That's when he realized that he had never really looked at him before. He had seen him, but he had never looked at him.

Sasuke looked so innocent. He continued to stare up at Naruto with curious eyes and a bright smile on his face. He looked so sweet. He had never looked so harmless and helpless before. He was quite cute once you got passed the whole pain-in-the-ass perspective of him. Sasuke was an adorable baby.

Suddenly weak, Naruto lowered Sasuke onto his lap and watched him from there. Sasuke innocently sucked on his fingers and played with the zipper on Naruto's jacket. He mumbled something into his fingertips in baby talk and continued absentmindedly fiddling with Naruto's jacket. He poked and prodded the zipper, running his fingertips up and down it, making a light clacking noise as he did so. He smiled and dug around in Naruto's empty jacket pockets. He wiggled his fingers around and smiled innocently.

Without noticing it himself, Naruto's mouth curved into a grin. Sasuke was being so, well, childish. He was so easily amused by just about anything he got his hands on. It was a simple jacket and yet he found it so utterly fascinating.

Naruto smiled fondly at him when he reached for the shiny headband on his head. "I guess you are rather cute after all…"

Sasuke stretched his arm up for the shiny new toy. Naruto undid the knot and removed his headband and handed it down to him. Sasuke took it in both hands and eyed it with unbridled curiosity. He turned it this way and that before finally sticking it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Naruto moved to take it away but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was a crying baby and no one around to help him. But if no one was around then how in the world did Sasuke get onto the couch? That was a mystery for another time. Right now, he was too engrossed in watching Sasuke teethe all over his headband.

Sasuke lifted his head just so and showed Naruto his big innocent, sparkly baby eyes. He smiled and cooed at him cutely. "Ga?"

Naruto's face broke into a wide smile. Now he really felt like he knew what it was like to have a baby brother. Annoying as hell but adorable just the same.

He gently tried to pull his headband out of Sasuke's hands to keep him from drooling on it. But when he tried, Sasuke's little hand found his and latched onto his finger with his whole fist. Naruto pulled back a little but his hand wouldn't give. "Hey, you've got a good grip there."

Sasuke continued to smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Man, I can't get over it. How can you be Sasuke? You're nothing like the Sasuke I know."

He started to blow drool bubbles from his mouth.

"Definitely not the Sasuke I know."

"Blblblblblblbl…Blblblblblbl… Gah?" Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, drool covering his chin and mouth.

"Ah… Here." Naruto hid his hand inside his sleeve and wiped up Sasuke's face with his jacket's cuff. Sasuke squirmed a little with a tiny moan, but cooperated. "There, all clean."

Sasuke reached up and stroked Naruto's face. His hands were so soft and gentle, like being caressed with a feather. Naruto remained motionless, not knowing what to do. Sasuke had never been this affectionate with anyone before, much less him of all people. What did this mean?

Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand up with his other hand and moved it closer to his face. Naruto could feel his hot breath on his hand as he guided it towards his open mouth and started to suck on Naruto's finger. Naruto blinked. Sasuke was using his finger as a pacifier. But he was surprisingly gentle, like a lamb. That is until he bit down on his finger with his gums.

"Ow!"

Naruto's sharp cry startled Sasuke and he glanced up, finger still between his lips.

"Sasuke, be more gentle, ok?"

He sucked on Naruto's finger, still staring up at him with big eyes. Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue wrap around his finger, licking it. Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. He was just like a real baby. So Naruto had no choice but to let him continue. He settled Sasuke into a comfortable position and sat with him in his lap.

_God, you're still a pain, Sasuke_…

~*~*~

"Aw, he's such a little cutie pie!" Sakura squealed, watching Neji nibble on the hem of her dress. "I don't even care that he's making my clothes all wet. He's adorable."

"Yeah, he is." Tenten's voice was distant and unenthusiastic.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up at her with a sad expression. "Sakura… They did it again. The both of them called me mama."

"So?"

"So? So, they're acting more and more childish by the minute. Haven't you noticed that they are spending less and less time as their normal selves and more time as babies?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sakura, now either they're in a lapse or they're acting childish. Haven't you noticed that? Aren't you worried?"

"But they always change back."

Tenten shook her head. "Sakura, I keep track. I've noticed that even when they're not in a lapse, they still act childishly. The way the talk, the way they act… Just today alone they've only been themselves for a few minutes before they either go into a lapse or act childishly. Haven't you noticed that at all?"

Sakura glanced down at Neji who was still drooling all over her outfit with big curious eyes. "Yeah, I have…" she finally said. She, too, was getting worried about them.

"And when I went down to talk to Tsunade before you the other day I asked her if we should be concerned about this, she said maybe. She said that she didn't have all the facts yet about the jutsu, but she is very close to curing them. But she said that there was no guarantee that once they've lost their adult minds as babies…" She trailed off. "She said that there was no guarantee that they would get their normal minds back once they're back to normal again. They could stay as babies mentally forever."

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the sound of Neji sucking on the hem of Sakura's dress.

Sakura let out a deep breath. "You don't really think that's the case, do you?"

"What am I to think? Tsunade said that there was a chance that once they lose themselves, they'll never come back. How can I not worry about that?"

"Gah… Baa…" Neji cooed.

Sakura patted his head.

~*~*~

He had no idea how girls did it. Here he was trying and failing to balance Sasuke on his hip with one hand while all these girls could do it so easily. It must have had something to do with their wider hips. Naruto stood on tiptoes trying to reach something on the top shelf of Sasuke's bookcase. He hugged Sasuke close to his chest with one arm and tried again. He stretched his arm upward.

"Gah…ah!"

He stopped when he felt Sasuke slip. "Oh, sorry. Sorry. Don't fall. I got you." Naruto held Sasuke with both arms as he clung to his jacket like a monkey. There was no way he could do this without dropping Sasuke. And a fall from this height was a lot longer than off the couch. And there was no way he was going to risk dropping him and get another beating from Sakura.

Well, that was only half true. In fact, he was worried about Sasuke's safety not just for his own good, but Sasuke's as well. He didn't want Sasuke hurt.

Naruto looked back at the bookshelf and sighed. "Well, now what?"

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?" Lee poked his head into the room.

What luck. "Hey, Lee, could you give me a hand here?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Naruto pointed. "Could you reach that for me?"

Lee walked over and stood next to Naruto to see from his perspective. "What?"

Naruto pointed. "Right there. See it?"

Lee cocked his head to the side to get a better view from Naruto's point of view. Once at eye level with him, he pointed. "That?"

"Yeah, that thing sticking out. Can you get that down for me?"

"Sure. Hang on." Lee took a step over to the bookcase and stood on his toes. He reached up with one hand while holding onto the bookcase frame for support and grabbed the object. He brought it down and gave it a look. "What is this? A picture frame?"

"Is that what it is?" Naruto asked. "I've been trying to figure it out but I couldn't tell what it was from down here."

Lee took a deep breath and blew over the back of the frame, sending dust flying in a grey puffy cloud. "I think it has been here for a long time. Look at how dirty it is."

"He must not clean up there very often…"

Lee turned it over in his hand. "Hey, look. There is a picture inside."

Naruto tried to take a look. "What is it? What?"

But Lee didn't answer right away. He was far too busy looking at the photo to respond. Naruto watched as Lee's round eyes scanned the photograph slowly and thoroughly. His eyes finally came to rest on the bottom of the frame. "I… I think that this is a picture of his family."

Naruto moved to stand beside him and took a nice long look.

There were four people standing in the shot. In the top right corner was a tall man glaring at the camera without a smile. A tall boy stood next to him, his mouth in a straight line and long hair pulled back out of his face. Naruto recognized him as a younger version of Itachi. Lower in the shot was a young woman bent behind a young boy. She had her hands on his shoulders and was smiling happily up at the camera. Her eyes caught Naruto's in an instant. She was very pretty. Naruto had no idea that Sasuke's mom was so sweet-looking. Then there was the young boy on the bottom, his mother's face inches from his head. It was the young, cuter version of the Sasuke today.

How strange. Naruto knew who he was at once, and yet he didn't register as Sasuke right away. It looked like him and yet it didn't. Sasuke's eyes were much bigger and brighter back then in the picture. He was also smiling like his mother. His face, that expression… It was happiness.

It was the same look Sasuke had in his eyes now as Naruto held him in his arms. Young, sweet and innocent.

That's when it hit him. This was all before. This picture was taken before the Uchiha clan was destroyed. It was taken back when Sasuke was happy. Back when he still had a family. Before all the pain and hurt. This was a time- possibly the last time- when Sasuke was ever truly happy.

Naruto looked down at the baby in his arms and saw that same look in his eyes as in the photo. So Sasuke had gone back. In the state he was in now, Sasuke was trapped in the time before his happy little world ended. Right now, Sasuke had no idea what had happened to his clan... to him. He had gone back to his time of innocence.

Naruto looked from the picture back to the Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke stared into his blue eyes with is innocent dark orbs. Naruto didn't do anything but stare back.

He understood. Sasuke had become bitter and angry after he had lost his happiness. His family made him happy and now it was gone. And judging from the look on his mother's smiling face reflecting his, it must have been a very good life. The life that he had lost.

Naruto couldn't blame him. He couldn't blame him for being angry. He couldn't blame him for being hurt. All he had ever wanted was a family growing up. He wished for it. He longed for it. He couldn't stand the loneliness that had wrapped itself around him. He wanted to know what it was like to be happy. He had so many questions he had wanted to ask his father, if he had had one to talk to. 'Where do babies come from?' 'Are you proud of me?' He would have also wanted to know what it was like to have a mother's love as well. What would it have been like to wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and run straight into her arms, seeking comfort? What was it like to bake cookies with a mother? How would it feel to have a mother hug you for no reason other than she loved you? What was any of that like? He had never known.

The only girl he had ever felt any sort of love for always punched him and ran after another boy she liked. He was never taught how to pursue the woman he longed for. He was never given tips from a proud father or the insight from a tender mother. He was always on his own. He had to learn things for himself and that's what everyone forgot sometimes. When he said or did stupid things it was because he was never showed how or taught what to do. So many people took this stuff for granted.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew what it was like to love someone like a family. His squad was his family. He loved them all so much. It was the only family he had ever known. They were all he had. And he loved Sasuke like a brother. They were always at each other's throats and had become rivals for so many things, no matter what it was. Training, an eating contest- it didn't matter. They had an unspoken bond. A bond he could never forget.

He had spent too much time alone. Sasuke was an important part of his family and he could never let him go. Naruto loved him. He cared about him. As big a pain as he was, he loved him all the same. He couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Not now, not ever. If Sasuke were ever taken away from him…

Sasuke was right in that he had no idea what it was like to lose his whole family the way he did. He had never had one. He couldn't lose what he never had. But he knew what it was like to have one. It didn't matter. If he had lost this one, it would feel just the same. There was no difference in his eyes. You didn't have to be blood to be family.

Without realizing it, he had tightened his hold on Sasuke. He had stopped increasing the pressure on Sasuke's baby body when he heard him squeak. "Oh, sorry about that."

Lee looked at his face. "What is with that expression? Are you ok, Naruto?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm ok. Really. I was just thinking about something."

"Because you have been standing there with that look on your face for several minutes now. I was starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine." He felt Sasuke shift in his arms. He looked down.

Sasuke was reaching forward towards the picture frame with his left hand while holding onto Naruto's jacket with the other. He slowly ran his fingers over Itachi's face. Naruto waited for something to happen. But Sasuke remained silent as he ran his fingertips over his big brother's photo. Then his eyes wondered over to the middle of the photograph where his smiling mother stood, bent over her son's smiling form. Sasuke poked her face with his fingertip and cooed. He finally stopped and looked back up at Naruto.

"Gah?"

Naruto forced a smile at him. "Do you remember them?"

He didn't answer him. He sucked on his thumb and studied the photograph with a newfound interest.

Either Sasuke didn't comprehend or he was too young to experience hurt. He laid back in Naruto's arms and stared at the people in the picture. Naruto understood. And he didn't want Sasuke to hurt and think that he needed to be alone. He hated that Sasuke thought that he and Naruto were so different and could never understand each other's pain. That he didn't know what it was like to have a brother.

He knew enough.

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body in a loving hug. He wished Sasuke could stay this happy and innocent forever and didn't have to go back to the way he was before. And yet, he also knew that it was for the best and needed him back to the way he was. As bitter and impossible as he was, that was the Sasuke he knew best. That was the person he knew. That was Sasuke, his brother.

They had a strong bond. Even if Sasuke didn't want to believe it, they had one. Maybe it was even deeper than Naruto himself knew.

Either way, something had possessed Sasuke to reach up and stroke Naruto's face at that moment and say, "Brada." That was the first time Sasuke had ever verbally acknowledge him as a brother.

* * *

Touching wasn't it? Did you like it? I thought it needed a brotherly moment.

Please review and tell me how you think it was. ^-^


	33. Misplaced

**Chapter 33: Misplaced**

"By the way, where is Sasuke?"

Tenten glanced up. "Oh. I left him with Naruto on the couch. He wanted company. I thought it would be ok."

"So he's with Naruto?" Sakura jumped to her feet. "He's an idiot! I can only imagine what he's done to Sasuke so far the past few minutes. I gotta find him!"

"Sakura, don't you think that you're overacting? I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke are fine."

The pink-haired ninja moved from room to room before coming back with a stricken expression and cried, "They're gone! Lee, too!"

Tenten snarled. "I'll kill them!"

~*~*~

Lee hurried beside Naruto taking continuous glances over his shoulder as they walked down the street. "Do you really think that it is ok for us to do this? What if they find out and get mad at us?"

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. I just have to get out of that house! Besides, Sasuke seems to be enjoying it."

The baby in his arms was looking wildly around the village, studying everything they passed by on the streets. All the shops were so colorful and friendly-looking in his eyes. The strong smell of freshly cooked food filled the air as they passed several restaurants and made his tummy rumble softly. They passed by several people looking in shop windows and walking around with their shopping bags and wallets. Sasuke was enjoying himself. Everything was amazing to him.

"It's not the same. I kept telling her but she wouldn't listen. Ino's such a pig-head!"

The group stopped walking when they saw two ninja and a small dog walking towards them in the middle of a conversation.

"There is a big difference between meat. She just doesn't get it. I try and I try, but all she knows is flowers. Try talking to her about something that really matters," Kiba was saying.

"I, for one, couldn't care less about the topic. If it smells strongly, I don't like it."

"Hey, I'm the one with the sensitive nose around here. I should be the one to talk."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Akamaru!"

Shino sighed. "You're the one who can't walk into a meat shop without salivating all over your shoes…"

"It smells wonderful! It makes me hungry!"

"Hm. I don't care for strong-smelling meats the way you do. I'm not siding with Ino, but I can understand where she's coming from."

"Well, that's you, bug-nerd."

"Hm."

They stopped walking once they both noticed the ninja standing a short distance away.

"Hey, guys! Haven't seen you in a long time!" Kiba ran up to them, Akamaru at his heels. "What's up? And what's with the kid?"

"Babysitting." Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke.

"Aw, it's the cute one with an attitude. How's it going?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiba," Shino said, walking up behind him. "Babies can't talk. It's doubtful he'd answer you."

"I don't expect him to, Shino. Man! You take everything too literally." Kiba reached out and patted Sasuke's head. "He's cute."

Sasuke didn't say or do anything. He just sat there like a doll.

Kiba frowned. "He's a weird one, this guy."

Lee couldn't hold back the question any longer. "Hey, would either of you be interested in sparing with me for a few minutes?"

Kiba clenched his fists and smirked. "You're on, man. Let's go!"

Lee was pumped. He chased Kiba behind the buildings and onto the grass. From there, they started sparing.

"He couldn't wait, huh?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke cooed as if to agree with him.

Shino and Naruto sat in the grass and waited for their match to end. Lee wasn't holding back. He had been dying for a chance to unleash his power for some time now. He had been cooped up long enough. It was time to cut loose.

Sasuke was starting to get heavy in his arms, so Naruto decided to set him down in the grass at his side.

After several minutes, the two called it quits.

"That's it, I'm done," Kiba panted. "Man, you wouldn't let up for a minute. Not bad."

Lee struck a pose. "I knew I could do it! Good match, Kiba! You, too, Akamaru."

"Arr… Arf!"

Shino stood up and followed Kiba and Akamaru back into town.

Naruto spread out in the grass. "You've been waiting forever to do that, haven't you, Lee? Now I know what a day without you training is like. It's a little scary. But it is nice to get out of the house, right?"

"Do you think Sakura would kill us if she found out?"

"Why? We're responsible babysitters, right Sasuke?"

No answer.

He sat up and looked at his side where he had set Sasuke down. He was gone. "Ahh!"

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know! He must have crawled off somewhere!" He looked everywhere. He even picked leaves off the grass as if he really expected Sasuke to be hiding under one of them. "I don't know where he is!"

"You lost the baby?!"

"Not lost!… Misplaced…"

"You misplaced Sasuke?!"

"Stop shouting! Sakura has ears like a fox! If she gets word of this, she really will kill us!"

"What do we do?!" Lee was starting to panic.

"What else? Search everywhere! We've got to find him!"

And that's just what they did. They looked everywhere, even in trees. But Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have gotten too far. Naruto only had his eyes off of him for a minute or two. And Sasuke couldn't crawl that fast. He could barely walk, to boot. But he was so small and fragile. He could easily get himself hurt or worse!

Naruto crawled on his hands and knees calling Sasuke's name. Where could he be?! A thousand gruesome images entered Naruto's mind as he searched. A million possible fates that could befall Sasuke in such a short amount of time. Anyone of them could happen at any given time! Ok, maybe a giant falcon swooping down from the sky and carrying him off was a little farfetched, but it could still happen. But what if a man-eating goat gobbles him down and then a lion swallowed it up and then that lion gets eaten by a shark?! Ok, maybe that wouldn't happen… But that was the kind of thing that ran through a big brother's mind when his little baby brother disappears. He had to find him fast!

~*~*~

Lee turned trashcans inside out trying to find the escaped baby Sasuke. But he never did turn up in any of them. This was so troublesome. He was so worried for a number of reasons. For Sasuke's safety of course, but also for his own! Sakura and Tenten would both kill him if they ever found out. After all, Tenten was a very rough tomboy. Her way of gently waking him up was shaking him violently. What would she do to him if she found out that they had lost Sasuke? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it would if it was Neji he had lost instead. Then he'd be dead.

He opened up another trashcan and looked inside. No babies. He dug around just to make sure. "Now, if I were a baby, where would I be..?"

"Where is Sasuke?!"

"Ahh!" Lee sprang up and hit his head on the trashcan lid. "Ow! What?" He turned and saw Tenten and Sakura glaring at him.

"Where is Sasuke?!" they repeated.

"I am in the middle of finding that out."

"You mean you don't know where he is?!"

"As in I do not know his exact location at this very moment, then yes."

"What?!"

"No, no, hear me out! Naruto was with Sasuke and he looked away for one second and-"

"You guys lost the baby?!"

"Not lost. Misplaced."

"Lee!" Tenten grabbed his jumpsuit and shook him like a rag doll. "How could you?! I'll kill you!"

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to!"

"Where is Naruto?!"

"Uh… Misplaced?"

~*~*~

"Sasuke's impossible, I tell you. Impossible!" Naruto checked around the corner of another building, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He was good at this. When he wanted to disappear, he did just that. "I only took my eyes off him for a second. He couldn't have gotten far."

At the edge of the road, a tiny baby could be found crawling on his hands and knees a few yards away from where Naruto was searching. He was having a wonderful time, but he wanted a playmate to crawl with him. Too bad he didn't notice the orange-clad ninja off to the side. So he kept crawling, making his own fun. He had plenty of energy to spare after all.

He made his way slowly down the side of the road, looking at tiny pebbles and bottle caps laying along the path. No one noticed the baby crawling down the street. After all, who would think to look down that far when there were so many interesting things at adult eye-level? Sasuke wished he could see, but he was far too short. He could only see a foot off the ground. Even if he stood up, he couldn't see much and he couldn't go very far. He could barely walk without having something to hold onto.

He passed by several shops, narrowly avoiding being stepped on a few times. He sat beside a flowerpot to take a short rest. All this crawling was hard work. He glanced up and his gaze was caught by so many colorful flowers overhead. They were so pretty. He reached up to touch one but they were just out of reach. But he wasn't completely out of luck. Some slightly less colorful flower petals were laying by his feet. He reached down and picked up a flower petal. It felt soft and a little rubbery, like the remains of a popped balloon. Curious, he put it to his lips and gave it a taste. Making a face, he spat it out. Flowers only looked good. They didn't taste very good at all.

Bored, Sasuke went back to crawling. He passed by several more people who paid him no mind at all. He watched their long legs walk over him or pass by a distance away. He kept going, even when he heard a couple familiar voices overhead.

"Do you ever stop eating?!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Choji, if you keep this up, you'll only get even fa-"

"Ino, don't say that word. Besides, he's not doing anything wrong. You haven't stopped all day."

"Stopped what?!"

Shikamaru didn't answer. No matter what he said, it was only going to come out wrong. He might as well quit while he was ahead.

They only walked two steps before Choji looked down and spotted something by his feet. "Hey, is that a baby?"

The other two looked down and spotted Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that isn't just random and weird, I don't know what is…"

"What's a baby doing crawling all by itself out here? Do you think it got lost from its mom or something?"

"Oh, he's ADORABLE!" Ino jumped forward screaming and startling poor baby Sasuke. "He's that cute baby from before that we saw with Sakura's group! He's so freaking adorable!"

"Sakura has a baby?" Choji asked, puzzled.

"Uh… Not quite…" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked up at the woman towering over him. The color drained from his face once he recognized her from before. A flood of memories came rushing back to him about being squeezed half to death, being pulled and stretched in opposite directions, a loud screeching voice and her image was in everyone of them. His logic was simple: Ino was bad. Enough said. And that was a good enough reason to get out of there as fast as he could.

He turned and tried to crawl away as fast as he could, but Ino was faster and before he knew it, he had been swept up into her arms and hugged.

"Aw, he's adorable! Doesn't he look just like Sasuke?! He's so super cute!" She squeezed him tightly.

Shikamaru groaned. "You know, I don't think that kid likes you very much."

"Shut up! Who asked you anyway?" She turned him around to face him. "Kids love me. Don't you, little guy?"

As she brought his face closer to hers, he let out a loud, shrill scream.

Everyone flinched and stared at the baby in Ino's arms. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know!" Ino tried to calm him down. "What's the matter, baby? What is it?"

He screamed and flailed about in her arms, trying to get away.

Ino brought him closer to her face. "Do you want a kiss? Will that make you better? Here, let auntie Ino kiss you."

Sasuke kicked her in the face.

"Ow!"

Shikamaru and Choji snickered.

"Shut up, you two!" She turned her attention back to the baby fussing in her hands. "What's the matter with you? Don't you like your auntie Ino?"

Her answer came in the form of another kick to the jaw.

"I don't think he likes you at all, Ino."

"Are you kidding? Of course he likes me. He's just being fussy, that's all. I know what to do." Ino tried to cradle him and rock him in her arms. But Sasuke wouldn't have it. He thrashed around and screamed his lungs out. He kicked and flailed about and pulled her hair whenever she brought her face too close to his. "Ow! Hey, stop that!"

He didn't. He only got worse.

Hearing the racket, Naruto came rushing down the street and found what he had been searching for. "There you are!"

In the middle of another hair-pull, Sasuke turned his head and spotted Naruto rushing towards him. He gave Ino one last kick and reached for his savior. He grunted with enthusiasm and he seemed to be shedding tears of joy as he reached for Naruto with both arms outstretched. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of Ino's bruised arms and into his own. Sasuke grabbed his jacket in his little fists and buried his face in his chest, grateful and relieved that Naruto had shown up to save him from that horrible monster.

Naruto hugged him close and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God you're safe…" Then he got suddenly very angry and glared Sasuke in the eye. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You had me worried sick about you! What if something happened to you? What if you got hurt or killed or something?" Then he suffered from another mood swing and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you. What would I have done?" He rested his chin on Sasuke's head and let out another deep sigh. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

Shikamaru raised his brow again and commented, "Jeez, Naruto, I had no idea you were such a father."

Naruto stopped hugging Sasuke, not realizing how he must have looked and sounded. He gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh… well…"

"No, really, Naruto. I think you'd make a great big brother," Choji added.

"Really? You think?" He bounced Sasuke in his arms. "What do you think, little guy?"

Sasuke giggled and clapped his hands in agreement.

"Thought so."

Halfway down the street, Sakura was warming up her knuckles for Naruto's beating. "There he is, the little-!"

Tenten reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Sakura. Look."

She followed Tenten's finger pointed squarely at Naruto and looked.

Naruto was holding Sasuke safely in his arms and tickling his tummy, making the little baby giggle and squeal happily. Sasuke latched onto Naruto's hand and threw it up in the air and sticking it in his mouth. Naruto didn't even seem to mind that his hand was covered with drool. As a matter of fact, he was smiling and laughing along with Sasuke. He was even making playful noises to make Sasuke laugh and smile. He was acting just like a big brother.

Sakura smiled and relaxed her fists. He was doing so well with Sasuke and the two were getting along just fine. Seeing as how Sasuke was obviously unhurt and in one piece, she decided to let this one slide.

~*~*~

"What were you thinking, taking him out like that?!" Sakura hadn't stopped scolding the boys since they got inside. Needless to say it was very annoying.

"He's fine. We're good babysitters. We found him ok. Well, I did anyway…"

"But he shouldn't have been lost in the first place!" Sakura opened a jar of baby food and picked up the spoon. "That's the last time I let you have him. Some father you are…"

"I'm not a daddy! If anything I'm a big brother."

"A big brother that has no idea what he's doing."

Without warning, Sasuke dipped his hand into the jar and threw a handful of baby food into her face.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped and did a double-take. Sasuke sat in the chair… smirking?! It was as if he understood the conversation and was taking Naruto's side! All she could do was stare at him.

Naruto smirked back and folded his arms across his chest. "See? He agrees with me! He's my little buddy."

"Since when?" Tenten asked while feeding Neji.

"I don't know. Since we started to get along. He's not so bad once you get to know him."

She smirked. "His cuteness got to you, too, huh?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

It did. She was sure of it.

Sakura cleaned off Sasuke's hand with a napkin and gave him a poke on the nose. "I'll let this one go this time. I owe you one for what you did to Ino. She's a big bad meanie, huh? Who's a big fat Ino-pig? Who's that? Who's that?" she cooed at him playfully. She high-fived him. "Good job, Sasuke. Who's my little man?"

Sasuke cooed, sucking on his fingers. He knew he had done something good, he just wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, it sure made Sakura happy.

Sakura tried to feed him, but Sasuke wasn't eating. "Come on, Sasuke. Be a good boy and eat. I know you're hungry." She hovered the spoon in front of his lips but he wasn't biting. He just stared at it. He looked from the spoon to her. "Please eat. Just a taste?"

Tenten stuck the spoon into Neji's mouth and looked up. "He won't eat?"

"No. Is something wrong with him?"

She looked back to Neji. "I don't think so. He's just being stubborn. Try making him open his mouth."

"How?"

"Make him laugh. Make the spoon into a rocket or something. Entertain him."

So Sakura tried her best. She made funny faces and noises. She cooed and told him to open the hanger. But all he did was stare at her with this vacant expression. "Why won't you eat? Come on. Open up."

Sasuke's gaze drifted to the person standing behind her. Naruto locked eyes with him. They stared. Then suddenly, Naruto made his eyes get really big and his mouth really tiny. It was a funny face. Sasuke's face broke into a wide smile and Sakura popped the spoon in.

"Ha! I knew I could do it!" she said proudly.

Naruto made another face. He made fish lips.

Sasuke giggled and Sakura once again popped the spoon inside.

This was easy. And fun. Naruto wanted to do more. He was enjoying this just as much as Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again and waited for another funny face or sound. Naruto stood behind Sakura and did nothing.

"Come on, Sasuke," Sakura was saying. "Open up."

While she spoke, Naruto mimicked her. He ballooned his face and spread his arms out wide, making himself look fat. He wobbled slowly from side to side with big puffy cheeks.

Sasuke burst out laughing.

Sakura popped the spoon in. "See? I'm doing great!"

Naruto mimicked her again, this time sticking his hips out and wiggling his butt.

Sasuke squealed and bounced, loving it.

Sakura turned and Naruto stopped. He stared at the ceiling feigning innocence. She looked back at Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto, still giggling his head off.

"What? He's not being funny."

Naruto gave himself blimp cheeks again and puffed out his stomach.

Sasuke giggled.

"Come on, now, eat your food."

Naruto mimicked her again, wagging his finger and wiggling his hips. He was mocking her.

Sasuke pointed at Naruto, but Sakura ignored him and fed him more food.

Then Sasuke did just about the worst thing he could do. He pointed directly at Sakura and said, "Fatty!"

She dropped the spoon.

Lee hit the deck.

Tenten's jaw dropped.

Neji looked up.

Naruto froze and said his prayers.

Putting two and two together, Sakura spun around, fuming, and looked at the person standing behind her.

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't come up with anything better.

Sakura stood up and grabbed his collar, preventing any hope for escape. "Just what were you DOING BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Nothing! I was just making him laugh was all! I swear!"

"Naruto! I'm gonna-!"

Sasuke threw the spoon and nailed her in the back of the head. "No!" he scolded her. He wagged his finger at her. "Bad!"

Neji followed suit and pointed at Sakura. "Bad Sa-sa! Bad!"

It was like an upraising of babies. Knowing when she was beat and wanting to get back on their good side, Sakura let go of Naruto. "Ok. Ok. Better?"

Still frowning at her, Sasuke nodded his head.

While Sakura's back was turned, Naruto went over and high-fived Sasuke. _That's my little buddy_.

* * *

XD Cuteness! Take that Ino! XD

^-^

Please review!


	34. Restless Night

**Chapter 34: Restless Night**

After a nice dinner and a little playtime, it was time for bed. Naruto for one couldn't wait for his head to hit the pillow. He had a lot of sleep to catch up on. He carried Sasuke up to his room and set him down on the bed. He straightened up and put his hands on his hips, declaring, "Ok, time for bed."

But instead of laying down and going to sleep, Sasuke just stared up at him.

Puzzled, Naruto repeated himself. "Bedtime, Sasuke. You know, bedtime? Time to sleep."

He sucked on his fingers and stared.

Naruto sighed. "No. You're not getting this, are you? Don't you understand? Bedtime. Time for sleep."

Still he stared.

Naruto gently pushed him over backwards onto the bed and tucked him in. "Sleepy time. See? Time for nap-nap. Go to sleep. Ok? Bedtime."

But Sasuke wasn't getting the message. He kicked off the blanket and cooed loudly.

"No, no, no. Bedtime. Go to sleep." Naruto tucked him back in.

Again Sasuke kicked off the covers with a grunt, refusing to comply. He reached up with both hands for Naruto. He still wanted to play.

"No. Bedtime. Understand? Bedtime. Go to sleep."

Sasuke cooed noisily and stretched up towards him with both hands, asking to be picked up.

"No. I'm not picking you up. Go to sleep."

He didn't obey. He just cooed even louder and kicked his legs, trying to get the blond's attention. He wanted to be picked up so that they could play.

But Naruto was in no mood for this. He didn't want to play. He wanted to go to bed himself. He tucked Sasuke back in and watched him kick off the covers again. "Fine, be that way. I'm out of here. I'm not playing with you. Got it?" Naruto turned to leave but stopped when he heard a loud shriek from behind. He hurried back to the bed, fearing that Sasuke was in some sort of pain. But instead he found and smiling Sasuke cooing up at him. "What was that?"

"Ga… gah…"

Confused, Naruto turned to leave again. But he was once again stooped by the same shrill noise from before. He spun around and went back to the bed. The noise only stopped once he came into Sasuke's view. "What are you doing that for?"

Sasuke just smiled cutely up at him and cooed. He had it all figured out. If he kept making that noise, his playmate would never leave. He could keep this up all night.

"Sasuke, go to sleep. I mean it." He tucked Sasuke back in and made sure that the blanket was nice and secure around his body before standing up again. Sasuke struggled against his new restraints unable to get out of the blanket. "Ha! Let's see you get out of that one."

Sure, make it a challenge.

Sasuke wriggled and twisted around in the blanket, grunting and straining. After a few minutes, he had successfully thrown off the covers and was free to reach for his playmate once again.

"Sasuke!"

"Gah..!" he squealed happily. He thought he had done a great job.

"Ok… You're pretty good. I'll have to come up with something better…" He tried to think. Meanwhile, Sasuke kept making noises from the bed. He would not be ignored.

"Naruto, what is all the noise coming from in here?" Lee came in carrying a sleepy Neji. "Did you put Sasuke down for bed, yet?"

"He won't go. He keeps fussing. I don't know what he wants."

"I think he wants you."

"Why?"

Lee shrugged. "Perhaps he likes you."

Sasuke gave a shrill squeal and kicked his legs wildly. He wanted attention _now_.

"Sasuke, go to sleep!"

"Gah!"

"No! Sleep! Go to bed!"

"Naruto, do not yell at him."

"I'm not yelling at him. I'm being firm. Why won't he got to sleep?"

"I do not know." Lee tried to feed Neji his bottle, but he wouldn't take it. He was too tired to drink. He didn't need a bottle. He was already half asleep and fading fast. "He does not want it. Here, you take it. Give it to Sasuke. Maybe it will help." Lee handed him the bottle.

"Ok, I'll try."

Lee wrapped his arms around Neji's body and rocked him slowly from side to side. Neji rested his head on his chest and sucked his thumb. He'd be out in no time.

Naruto tried to get Sasuke to drink but he wouldn't. He pushed the bottle away and grabbed Naruto's jacket instead. "Sasuke..!"

He cooed and whined. He wanted Naruto's attention and that was that.

"Sasuke!"

He gave a shrill whine causing Neji's eyes to snap open. There was no way he could sleep with this racket.

"Naruto, I cannot get Neji to sleep with Sasuke making all that noise. Find some way to calm him down."

"I'm trying!"

Apparently, Sasuke interpreted Naruto's loud tone as an invitation to play because he had suddenly smiled and squealed with playful glee.

"No! No! Shh!" Naruto waved his arms and put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet! Shut up!"

Then Sasuke had the nerve to laugh at him, believing this to be another game.

Neji started to wiggle agitatedly in Lee's arms, upset that no one was silencing the other baby so that he could sleep. He started to cry and whine nosily.

Lee bounced and rocked him from side to side. "No… No. It is ok, Neji. Shh. It is ok. Naruto, please do something about him."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Sasuke gave another loud squeal and Naruto covered his mouth with his hand. "No, no, no. Shh! Be quiet! Shut up, Sasuke. We're not playing with you. Go to sleep!"

Instead of obeying, Sasuke smiled and laughed behind Naruto's hand, still convinced that they were playing.

"Man, I knew you were stupid, but I had no idea how much…"

"What is going on in here?!" Tenten had finally come to the rescue. "I thought you were putting them to bed."

"We are!" Lee cried. "But Sasuke is the only one who does not wish to do so!"

"Then take him in another room and calm him down while I take Neji."

"Works for me."

They carried Sasuke into the next room and sat him in a chair. He garbled nonsense and stuck his fist into his mouth. He was still very much awake. But the two ninja above him were working out a plan to fix that.

Step one: warm milk.

They tried to get him to drink a tall bottle of the stuff, but he still wouldn't drink. So that plan was out.

Step two: rocking.

It worked before after all. Naruto picked Sasuke up and tried to rock him from side to side. Still convinced that they were playing, Sasuke believed that it was a wrestling game and tried to wriggle free. He twisted this way and that, pushing against Naruto's grip, nearly causing Naruto to drop him. This plan was no good either.

Step three: jacket.

Hey, it worked before. So Naruto removed his warm, soft jacket and wrapped Sasuke up in it. He didn't calm this time. Last time it worked mainly because he was half asleep to begin with. This time, however, Sasuke kicked and punched the jacket hugging his small body and tossed it to the floor. That plan was a fail, too.

Step four: stuffed animals.

Usually when a soft stuffed animal came into play, the babies would either play with them or snuggle up to sleep with them. This time Sasuke played with whatever stuffed animal they gave to him. This plan was a no-go.

Step five: lullabies.

It had worked before, right? So Naruto tried to sing Sasuke a lullaby. Sadly, it didn't do anything. In fact, Sasuke tried to sing along. It was basically a bunch of loud off-key babbling.

Step six: pacifier.

They tried to give him something to suck on, but Sasuke took it out of his mouth and threw it hard and nailed Lee between the eyes.

Nothing was working!

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas…"

"We cannot give up!" Lee told him. "There is only one way to make this work. If both babies are asleep, it will be quiet and everyone can get some rest. It all depends on getting Sasuke to sleep."

"I know, but we can't!"

Lee paced the room, thinking. "Well… He is full of energy and wants to play… So why don't we let him have his fun and let him burn off all that energy he has?"

Naruto looked back at the baby in the chair. "That could work. Let's try it." He set Sasuke down on the floor.

The moment he was placed on the floor, Sasuke dropped to his knees and started to crawl away. This left the other two to chase after him. He allowed Lee one step before he darted off in another direction. Whenever Naruto got too close, he would squeal and crawl away. This was fun… for him. The other two were just waiting for him to tire himself out. This was going to take much longer than they had thought. He didn't stop moving for an instant.

Enough was enough. Time to catch him and put him to bed. Naruto moved to grab him, but Sasuke took to hiding in small places where he couldn't be reached.

"He's such a little pain in the ass!"

Meanwhile in the next room, Tenten was just about to put Neji down for bed. She had just gotten him nice and calm. She watched his face carefully. His eyes were nearly closed. Slowly, very slowly, they fell shut.

Unfortunately at that moment another loud noise from the next room sounded and startled his eyes open once again.

"What in the world are they doing over there?" she wondered aloud.

"Aurgh! Urrn!" Neji was starting to fuss again.

"No, no, shh, shh… It's ok. There, there…" She rocked him slowly while he sucked on his thumb. She cradled him and shushed him gently. If she kept this up just a little while longer, he'd be asleep in no time.

He closed his eyes once more and she felt his whole body go slack. So far so good…

CRASH!

"Naruto, do not toss it so carelessly! You might hit him!"

"But I can't reach him any other way!"

"Do not be so rough!"

"Then you do it!"

Jolting awake, Neji's eyes flashed open and looked up at her.

She snarled through her teeth. "Idiots..!"

"Ga..?"

"No, no. It's ok. I'm sure that Sakura will-"

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

Ok, maybe she would only make things worse…

"We have things under control!"

"Where is Sasuke?!"

"Under there."

"Oh, my God! How could you let him go under there?! What's the matter with you?! What if he gets stuck?!"

"We're trying to get him out."

"No, you're just making a mess of things!"

"But, Sakura-"

"Move it! Out of the way! Let me do it."

Tenten carried Neji over to the other side of the room away from the wall where all the noise was coming from. "Ignore them, Neji. It's ok. They won't bother you anymore…" she told him. "Just settle down and relax…"

"How could you be so stupid?!"

"What? I didn't give it to him!"

"Then who did?!"

"How should I know? He didn't have it before!"

"Ahh! Sasuke! Don't put that in your mouth!"

"Sakura, I-"

SNAP!

"Ow! That was my face!"

"Sorry, Lee…"

"Sakura, I can-"

"Make things worse? Yeah, I know!"

"That wasn't what I was-"

"Just stay out of my way… OW! Sasuke, don't do that! That hurt!"

"Hahahaha…"

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and tried to keep Neji as calm as possible. All this racket wasn't helping him fall asleep. She knew that much. But she wanted to make sure that it didn't upset him too much and make him start crying or something. She had to distract him.

"No! Not that!"

CRASH!

"Sakura!"

"Hey, you pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"Well, someone did!"

"You did it yourself!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling!'

"Shut up! You'll wake the baby!"

"But Sasuke isn't-"

"Not him, you dunce! I meant Neji!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"It was a given! There are only two babies here and one of them is- AHH! No, Sasuke! Get away from there!"

"How did he get all the way up there?!"

"Lee, grab him, quick!"

"I got him! I got him!"

Tenten turned Neji's face towards hers and gave him a bright smile. "Hey, there, little guy. What's up? Don't pay any attention to them. Everything's ok. You can go back to sleep anytime you-"

CRASH!

THUD!

SNAP!

THUD!

"Ow!"

"Never mind that! Grab the-"

There came the sound of glass shattering followed by three more crashes, tumbling and another thud.

"Ow! Ow! OW! That hurt!"

"Lee, forget the shoe and put that out!"

"How could he have that here of all places?!"

"He's a ninja. He can keep them where he wants."

"Of all freaking places in the world, it had to be there?!"

"Naruto, get that away from him!"

"Sasuke, NO!"

There came more shuffling noises followed by a loud explosion that shook the second floor.

Tenten and Neji exchanged looks.

"Who the hell keeps an exploding tag right there where little hands can get it?!"

"Who the hell gets turned into a baby where they don't know any better?"

"Good point…"

"Naruto, get up and help me put the fire out!"

"Ouch! I think it singed my eyebrows..!"

"Plenty more where that came from, Lee."

"Leave him alone and help me! No! You're only fanning the flames! Lee, you help me! Naruto find Sasuke and get him out of here!"

Tenten chuckled nervously and hugged Neji close. "Everything's going to be fine. Just relax…"

Despite her sweet words, Neji wasn't so sure. He was still very upset. He gave a small whimper and looked into her eyes, pleading to make it better.

She began to pace the room and rock him. The noise form next-door had calmed considerably. This was a good sign. While she paced, Neji started to clench and unclench the fabric of her shirt with his little fists. He was starting to nod off. The more she talked to him, the more he seemed to relax. So she decided to keep talking to him. It didn't matter what, she just had to keep talking.

"Hey, Neji. You're going to be alright. Don't you worry. Lady Tsunade is almost done with the jutsu. You'll be cured in no time. You'll see. You'll be fine. Just fine. You're a good boy. I can't wait to have you back. It's been kind of lonely. I miss talking to you. You know that? I miss our conversations. Of course, we didn't really talk much to begin with, but still. I miss it. I miss you."

Without realizing it, Tenten had started to speak her mind and empty her heart out to him.

"I'm sure you'll be cured soon. Real soon. Can you imagine Gai's reaction if he finds out about this? Don't worry. We'll keep it a secret. If he returns after you're all fixed up, we won't say a word about this to him. He doesn't need to know."

Neji rested his head on her chest and let out a sigh.

"Hey, you remember what training together was like? Do you? You were always so awesome. I miss watching you. You have this way of looking so cool when you work out. It's neat." She gave a soft chuckle. "I remember when we were both at the ninja academy together. I don't think you even knew I was alive back then. We sat so far apart. But I remember seeing you. Just glances. You were the top of the class. You aced everything. You were the top dog, just like Sasuke is today. Everyone liked you… I noticed how hard you worked and thought to myself, 'wow, he does everything so well and never gets beaten down. He's the best. He's a freaking genius.' I was right, of course. You were a genius. You still are a genius. You're so cool. I was glad when we were put on the same team. You didn't talk much, but…"

She stopped pacing the room, caught up in her own rambling.

"You changed a lot, Neji. Since then… Ever since Naruto beat you in the exams, you changed. Don't get me wrong. It was a good change. It was for the better. You talk more. You're nicer. I like it. You're even nicer to Lee. You improved a lot. A whole lot, in more ways than one. I… I miss you…"

Tenten felt Neji shift in her arms. He pushed against her shoulder in an attempt to turn and face her. He looked up at her with a serious expression. It was as if he understood.

"You know, Neji? I miss talking to you. And I miss training with you. It's nice to have you as a baby but you need to get back to normal. I need you back. We need you back. I keep hoping that this is all-"

"Tenten."

She jumped. She wasn't expecting him to answer her. "Neji?"

He took a short glance around the room and then back at her. "How- how long was I out?"

"Huh?"

"I can't remember anything. How long was I a baby?"

"Oh… A good part of the day."

Neji's eyes sparkled. But it wasn't a cheerful sparkle as usual. It was a sparkle that occurred just before the tears started to pour forth. He looked as if he were about ready to cry. "Tenten… I can't remember anything! It's all in short clips, me as myself. Even when I'm childish, it's all a blur. When I'm a baby, there's nothing. I remember sitting on the couch… Then I remember you waking us up. But I can only remember a couple of seconds of that. And now I'm here. What time is it? How long was that?"

"A long time. A few hours."

He sniffled sadly. "I… Tenten, I'm…" He motioned for her to come closer. "It's hard for me to say this."

She leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Tenten, I'm… scared."

She pulled away. "Huh?"

"I'm scared, ok?! I really am!" his cute baby voice cracked with heavy emotion. "I never thought I'd have to say it, but I'm scared. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this. I'm losing myself. It's hard for me to remember stuff and use big words. Plus, I know what you're so worried about. Sasuke and I both know. If we lose ourselves completely we might not come back. Even if we're cured physically, there's no guarantee about mentally. We could be our normal ages but have the mentality of a baby! I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a baby!"

"No, no, no. It's going to be ok. There's no guarantee that that's going to happen."

"But there's no guarantee that it's not!" he cried. "I'm spending less and less time in my normal state of mind and it's getting harder and hard to come back and stay back. I can't do this anymore!"

Thinking fast, Tenten hugged him close and stroked his back. "No, no, no. You're going to be ok. You'll see. If there is a cure, it's going to change you back completely, mind and all. You'll see. You're going to be ok."

He sniffled, on the verge of tears. "Tenten… I miss talking to you, too."

"Oh, so you heard that?"

He nodded. "I was just starting to come back when I heard you. And I just… I wanted to…" He banged his fists on her shoulder in frustration. "Urgh! Now I can't say it! I knew what I wanted to say but now it would come!"

"Then don't worry about it."

"But-"

She stroked his back. "It's ok. I know. I understand."

He sat there quietly in her arms and let her stroke him. It felt good. Kind of soothing. He rested his head on her chest again and relaxed. She always knew just how to calm him. But now that he was calm, he could feel himself slipping away again. It was just like falling asleep.

"I know, Neji. I know. I know it hurts… I know." She honestly hadn't a clue what was going to happen. Her worries were the same as his. She had no idea. She wished she had the answers and could reassure him. But at the same time, she feared knowing. What if it was as she feared? What if he would never..?

All the anxiety built up in her. All her doubts, and worries, everything filled her up and caused a single tear to run down her face.

_No, no, no! What am I doing? I can't cry! What am I crying for? Everything's going to be ok. There's no need to shed a tear over this. I'm being such a fool. I'm getting all worried and worked up for nothing! Why am I doing this? What am I crying for? Neji's the one who feels like crying. If he sees me crying then he's going to get all worked up and think that it is as bad as he thinks. I can't! One tear is more than enough. I'm not going to cry over something so stupid. I am going to be able to talk to him again. We just did, after all. And we will be training together again in no time. I trust in Tsunade. There's a cure for everything. You just have to find it._

Just then, she felt Neji lift himself up and plant a small kiss on her cheek, right where her tear ran down. Her eyes went wide and she looked down.

Neji merely smiled at her and asked, "Boo-boo better?"

~*~*~

Sasuke squealed happily and bounced up and down.

"Sasuke..! Go to sleep..!" Naruto had been reduced to pleading with the little baby. Nothing else worked. Sasuke was awake and he was going to keep it that way, much to the other's chagrin.

Right now, all three were laying on the spare bed in the next room. Well, part of a bed, at least. Sasuke had kept it covered up by several storage boxes and ninja supplies. Judging from the dust covering them, it was clear that the bed hadn't been used for a long time. The main reason why they were using it now was because the boxes had caught on fire and they needed to get them off before the fire spread. Naruto was still cursing Sasuke for leaving a live exploding tag out where it could be activated like that. What was he thinking?!

Lee sat at the foot of the bed and Naruto lay at the top. Sasuke was bouncing on the mattress between them. He couldn't, wouldn't calm down! He just kept bouncing and trying to get the other two to play with him.

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto cried, banging his head against the mattress. "Go to sleep! Lee, do something."

"What?" Lee asked while supporting his head with his hand. "I am so tried, Naruto. I do not know how much longer I can keep my eyes open. Besides, he wants you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Brada!" Sasuke gave Naruto's sleeve a tug. "Brada!"

"Sasuke, go away. Please, just go to sleep. I'm begging you."

Sasuke merely smiled at him and tried to climb onto his back.

"No. No piggyback. Go to sleep! I'm begging you, for the love of God!"

He cooed and patted Naruto's head.

"Why won't you sleep?!" Naruto was at his wits end. This kid was driving him nuts! He was about ready to bang his head against the wall. There must have been something they could do. Maybe he could simply knock him out the old fashioned way? No, he couldn't hit Sasuke in the head! What was he thinking? Due to his lack of sleep and the exhausting events from todayincluding the events from a few minutes ago, Naruto wasn't thinking straight. He really needed to get some sleep.

Sasuke tugged on his shirt again, completely oblivious to the fact that his playmate wanted to sleep.

"Lee… Please make him stop…"

With a soft thump, Lee collapsed backwards onto the bed, dead asleep. He couldn't stay awake any longer. It was no wonder. It was well past 2:00 in the morning.

"Lee..!" Naruto whined.

He only snored.

"Thanks a lot."

"Gaba!" Sasuke bounced in place, slapping Naruto's back.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and turned him around so he now faced the other way. "No. Leave me alone."

"Uh?" Sasuke turned back around, confused. He crawled over to him and poked him in the head. "Ga?"

"No." Naruto shooed him away. "Go. Leave. Stop. Please..!"

Sasuke wasn't getting the message.

"I'm not playing!"

"Uh..?" he cooed cutely.

"That's not going to work. Now, go to sleep!"

Sasuke merely stared at him.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto picked him up and held him close to his chest. Unable to get up due to fatigue, Naruto did his best to rock Sasuke from a lying position. He held Sasuke close to his chest and rocked him slowly from side to side. "That's it, Sasuke… Go to sleep. Please, just go to sleep..!"

Sasuke wasn't calming. He babbled in gibberish and drooled.

Still he tried. The ironic thing was that Naruto's rocking was actually putting _himself_ to sleep. The next time Sasuke looked up, Naruto had his eyes shut tight. Slowly, the rocking motion stopped and his arm went slack.

Sasuke turned and tapped Naruto on the head. "Brada?"

Naruto snored. He was out cold.

"Brada?" Now Sasuke was beginning to understand. "Brada, nap-nap?"

Now it finally clicked. At 2:15 at night, Sasuke finally understood that it was time to go to bed. So he made himself comfortable on top of Naruto and settled down for the night.

~*~*~

Sakura and Tenten peered into the room and saw a cute sight. Lee and Naruto were both passed out on the bed with Sasuke sleeping propped up against Naruto's side, the blond's arm draped protectively over the baby's body.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"They're all so cute…"

"How's Neji?"

Tenten looked down at the bundle in her arms. "He's asleep."

"Thank God. It took 'em long enough." Sakura reached out and closed the door.

* * *

I think the next one will be the last.

Please review!

^-^


	35. Cured?

**Chapter 35: Cured?**

_Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I overslept! _Tenten scolded herself while hurrying to fix her signature buns. She must have been more tired than she had thought. Taking care of two ninja babies was a lot of hard work. They certainly knew which buttons to push, those little balls of energy. Last night she had to sleep in Sasuke's bed after tucking Neji in for the night. She didn't get to sleep until some time after 3:00 in the morning. No wonder she overslept. She had slept in an extra hour. She had woken up to find the sun up and Neji missing. She only hoped that that meant that he had been taken downstairs to eat breakfast.

She was right. After pinning up her hair, she dashed downstairs to find the others entertaining two giggling babies. Lee was bouncing Neji on his knee while Naruto tickled Sasuke's tummy.

"Ah, so you got them?"

They looked up. "Good morning, Tenten!" Lee greeted and lifted Neji's hand, making him wave.

"So have they been fed?"

"Yup! Just finished a few minutes ago!"

Tenten watched nervously as Lee resumed bouncing Neji on his knee. "Then do you really think you should be doing that?'

"What?"

"Bouncing him like that? What if you make him sick?"

"He seems just fine." He bounced Neji again. "Am I right, Neji? Are you ok?"

Being bounced even faster, Neji's face started to turn a little green and the smile faded from his face. He didn't look so good.

"Give him to me quick!" Tenten ordered while taking a rag out of the baby bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Lee handed him over and Tenten took the woozy Neji and placed him over her shoulder, patting his back. With a hiccup, Neji threw up all over the rag.

"Eww! Spit up! Gross!"

"Well, that's why you shouldn't bounce him after a meal like that." Lucky for her, the rag caught all of his milk-colored spit up making it easy clean-up. She folded the rag and wiped off his mouth with the corner of it and sat him in a chair. "Now stay right there. I'll go get you something."

Neji hiccupped and gave a soft moan. He didn't enjoy that at all.

Tenten returned a few minutes later with another bottle. But this didn't look like milk. It looked a lot like juice. He took it without question and drank. It tasted kind of sweet. He liked it. And as he drank, he could feel his stomach settling.

"Hey, Tenten! Check this out!" Naruto called her over to the couch where Sasuke lay on his back. "Watch this! It's a new game!" He took hold of Sasuke's ankles and began to pump his legs quickly, making him jog in place on his back. "Run-run-run-run-run-run-run!"

Sasuke gave a shrill giggle, laughing his head off. He loved this bouncing motion while his whole body shook with the forced motion of his legs. The fast speed was very enjoyable. His legs were sure getting a good work out.

"Isn't that awesome? I just learned it! He loves it!"

Tenten couldn't help but laugh along with Sasuke. His giggle was contagious. "Cute! By the way, where is Sakura? I haven't seen her."

Naruto pointed to the next room. "Sulking. She went to talk to Grandma again and got chased out. I guess she's sick of us bothering her while she's trying to work. She ran in there and won't come out. I tried to talk to her, but she threw a book at me."

"Oh, I see." That could only mean that she was in a horrible mood.

"Grandma said that she'd send for someone to get us when the cure was finished so we can stop pestering her."

"That's good. I hope that happens soon."

Naruto bounced Sasuke up and down and played peek-a-boo with him for a good part of the afternoon. Lee was being a little more cautious around Neji now that he had seen what happens when you're too rough with them after they ate. So he stuck to making funny faces and silly noises. He had Neji in stitches. Soon Neji lost interest and wanted Tenten's attention instead. And he had a funny way of getting her attention, too. One second he was staring up at her, the next she looked down to see him trying to stick one of her kunai in his mouth.

"No, no. Don't play with that." She gently pulled it out of his tiny hands and gave him a kiss on the head. "It's not for babies. You should know better."

He babbled and cooed in response.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and made him do a cute little dance on his lap. Sasuke didn't mind at all. He thought that this forced dance was fun, too. He giggled and clapped his hands, somehow managing to keep time with his dance movements.

"Wow, you're good at this," Naruto commented.

Sasuke reached forward and poked him on the tip of his nose.

"Beep!" Naruto called out the instant Sasuke's finger made contact.

It was a new game.

Sasuke poked Naruto again.

"Beep!"

Sasuke pulled back surprised and tried again after another second of being puzzled.

"Beep!"

Sasuke giggled and did it again. He squealed every time Naruto made that funny noise. He had it all figured out. Every time he poked Naruto in the nose, he would beep. So what would happen if you did it harder? He gave it a try. He punched Naruto in the nose.

"Ow!"

"Hehehehe!" he giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

He giggled again innocently.

Naruto smiled at him. "Damn, you're just too cute for your own good…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

They heard a knock at the door and all grew quiet. They all looked at each other, until Tenten finally got to her feet and went to answer the door. Everyone held their breath.

She turned the knob and opened it. "Uh, hello?"

It was only Shikamaru. At first she thought that he and Ino had returned to ask Sasuke out on another date. But upon seeing that he was alone, she grew even more curious.

"What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked deeply annoyed and had an I-really-wish-I-wasn't-here-right-now look on his face. He gave a heavy groan and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm asking myself the same question… I was told to summon you by Lady Tsunade."

Her heart skipped a beat. "R- really?!"

"Yeah. It's weird, though… I don't have much to go on at all. But she said that that's how she wanted it… She told me to tell you that the you-know-what is all set. She tested it and it's stable and should work. So bring the you-know-who's to the you-know-where and she'll make them you-know-what's again, if you know what I mean… I'm _really_ hoping that you know what the hell she's saying because I haven't got a clue."

Tenten's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Please don't make me repeat it. You heard me the first time…"

She jumped up and down in celibration. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my God, this is wonderful!" She turned and ran back into the house. "Guys! Everyone! Come quick! It's done! They have a cure! She did it! Bring them! Hurry!"

Shikamaru could only describe what happened next in one word: pandemonium. No sooner had Tenten spoken those words did everyone scrambled up and ran around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. He narrowly avoided being trampled as Tenten carrying a baby and Lee came stampeding towards the door. Lee skidded to a halt and ran back into the house.

"Oh! I nearly forgot something!" He dove back inside and scrambled up the staircase.

Tenten stomped her foot on the ground and shouted after him. "Lee, what could you possibly be doing?! Let's go!"

Shikamaru glanced down at the baby staring at him with wide eyes. Baby Neji had his attention on the dangly thing hanging from Shikamaru's ear. It was interesting.

Paying no mind to the baby's staring, he looked back into the house as Sakura came dashing out and screaming after Naruto to hurry up. "Move it, big brother! We gotta go!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"If he's too much for you to handle, then give him to me!"

"I got him! Don't worry!" Naruto came running out of the house with the second baby over his shoulder. The baby didn't mind the rough ride at all. In fact, he found it fun. He even slapped Naruto's back, urging him onward. If he could talk, he'd be telling Naruto to go faster. But his actions spoke louder than words in this case.

"Wait! I am coming!" Lee jumped through the open door carrying a large bag in his hands.

"What in the world is that? What are you doing with it?"

He held up the bag and explained. "I thought we should pack them some clothes for when they change back. After all, they will be too big to stay in those baby clothes, correct?"

Tenten patted him on the back for a job well done. "Nice! Good thinking, Lee! That totally slipped my mind!"

Sakura closed the door and took the lead. "Come on! Move it!"

Tenten spun around and gave Shikamaru a hug in gratitude. "Thanks so much for telling us! I owe you one!"

At this close range, Neji had the prefect opportunity to reach up and take hold of the object that had captured his attention. He reached up with his little hand and grabbed hold of Shikamaru's earring.

Unbeknownced to this action, Tenten, eager to catch up to the others, broke into a dead run with Neji's hand still attached to the chunin's earring.

"Yeow!" Shikamaru squealed like a stucked pig and grabbed onto his earlobe, trying to free the baby's grip. It was no use. Unable to untangle his little hands, the genious had no choice but to keep up with the girl dashing after the group. "Ahh! Argh! Tenten! AUGH! Stop! STOP!"

He was dragged a good block before Neji finally lost interest and let go. Shikamaru did a face-plant onto the sidewalk and laid there, rubbing his sore earlobe and making sure that his ear was still in one piece. With no sign of blood and his earring still in place, Shikamaru decided to count his blessings and be thankful he only had a sore, red ear. "Troublesome brat..!"

~*~*~

"So it's true, then? You really can fix them up now? For real?"

Tsunade stepped around from behind her desk. "Of course. What do you take me for? I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Every jutsu can be fixed… To an extent, of course. But this one was easy once you got the proper conditions met and all."

"And…" Tenten added. "They'll be 100% normal again, right? Mentally, too?"

"What did I just say? Of course! They'll be back to their old selves again. There's nothing to worry about."

Tenten squeezed Neji and let out a huge sigh of relief. This was wonderful news.

"Ok, then." Tsunade gestured to the floor in front of her desk. "Set them down right here. There's no way I can change them back while you're still holding them. They'll get too big."

"Right."

Tenten gave Neji one last hug before setting him down on the floor.

Sakura did the same to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Naruto watched her helplessly as she carried him off towards the other baby. It was sad in a way. Naruto knew things wouldn't be the same between them anymore. He had really felt a connection with him these past few days.

Sasuke peered over Sakura's shoulder towards him with curious eyes. "Brada?"

Naruto's hand momentarily reached out for Sasuke before slowly falling back to his side. His gaze drifted toward the floor, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. This was going to be the last time Sasuke would ever call him that and long for his company. After this, things would go back to the way they were. Back to the old hateful, competitive, emo Sasuke. But still, it would be good to have him back. He was just going to miss this innocent baby Sasuke. They all were.

Sakura set him down next to Neji and the babies began to coo and giggle with each other.

"Wait!" Lee jumped forward with their adult clothes. "Perhaps we should… before…"

"Good thinking. Make it quick."

The girls turned their backs while the boys stripped off their baby clothes and dressed them in their adult outfits. Well, only the pants. The babies were so tiny their pair of pants went all the way up to their chests. Sasuke thought that this large item of clothing was like a mini fort and started to play in it. Neji just thought that the large pair of pants was a big blanket, signaling that it was time for a nap and closed his eyes.

"Do it quick before they kick 'em off," Naruto said before diving out of the way.

Tsunade knelt down between the babies. "Ok, here we go." She performed multiple hand signs at lightning speed, making it impossible to tell what ones she was using. Finally finished, she clapped her hands together and tapped both babies on the forehead simultaneously. Then she stood up and took a few steps back.

The genin waited, holding their breath. Nothing was happening at first. They were still looking at two baby ninja. Then slowly, they started to grow. The babies' bodies were stretching out and getting bigger. Neji's hair grew longer and so did Sasuke's (though not as much). They kept growing until they finally fit into the pair of adult pants and then stopped. Now the genin were looking at a pair of 'full-grown' ninja.

They both lay there, quietly, their eyes shut tight.

Tenten and Lee rushed over to Neji and tried to wake him. "Neji, are you ok? Can you hear us? Neji!"

His eyebrows knitted together and opened his eyes very slowly. He looked straight up at the ceiling and let out a tiny breath. Then he turned his gaze towards them. "Guys?" He gave a small gasp after hearing his 'adult' voice. He never thought he'd ever hear his normal voice again. It was a sure sign that the horrible jutsu had been reversed. Tenten and Lee helped him sit up. He looked down at his long legs and his dark purple training shorts. They fit him perfectly just like they always did. Next he looked at his bare chest and beautifully sculpted abs. It was his normal adult body. He was back to normal. He reached up and threw off the tight sweatband from his forehead. Now that he was back to normal, it had grown too small for his head. He grabbed his headband from Lee and fastened it around his head instead. Oh, how he had missed the feeling of it on his forehead.

Sakura and Naruto went over to help Sasuke, as well. He wasn't moving. Naruto jabbed him in the forehead. "You ok, buddy? Huh? Huh? Huh, Sasuke? Huh?"

Sasuke frowned and his eyes snapped open, glaring at him. "You poke me in the head again and I'll break your finger, you loser!"

Naruto sat back. He never thought that he'd miss hearing that from Sasuke's adult voice. "So you are back to normal, huh? I guess that's a good thing."

It finally hit him. He had been too busy snapping at Naruto to notice that his voice had changed and his body was bigger. He sprang up into a seated position and looked down at his body, studying it closely. It was his alright. Everything was as it should be. He was back!

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura threw her arms around his bare chest and hugged him tight. Even though he wasn't a baby anymore, that didn't mean that he would be rid of her affections. He was still stuck with the same annoying, hugging, date-obsessed Sakura. It was better than nothing.

Tsunade gave a proud nod of her head. "See? What did I tell you? They're both just fine. Now, as far as training is concerned, I don't want you two to overdo anything. We're still not sure about the side effects. There shouldn't be any lasting ones, but you might be just a little unsteady on your feet for a little bit. You can train, but nothing major. Got it?"

Sasuke clenched and unclenches his fists, testing them out. "And by side effects, do you mean..?"

"As I said, I'm not sure what the extent of them are, but they're not lasting. You might be a little unstable and wobbly on your feet and your aim might be a little off. Which is why I said to not overdo it. Keep it simple. I don't need anyone hurt or killed. You got me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

~*~*~

Everything seemed to be back to normal at last. As a matter of fact, to prove just how normal they were, Sasuke and Neji both decided to do a little bit of training with their teams an hour after their transformation. Unfortunately for them, their teammates insisted that they sit on the side lines and watch for the time being. Not wanting to complain, the two complied without a word and sat down in the grass.

During that time, the two didn't say a word to each other. That is until their eyes met. Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji looked back. They stared.

"Uh…"

"Er…"

They looked away.

Sasuke pulled up blades of grass while he sat there in silence.

Neji chewed on his tongue.

"So."

"So."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "So, that's it, then."

Neji tapped his foot. "Yeah. I guess so."

"And… Yeah. I guess."

"Hmm."

"Hm."

"So…"

"So..?"

Neji stood up. "So, I'll see you."

"I guess."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh." Neji dusted off his pants and walked back towards his team. "So that's it. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, alright, whatever." Sasuke went back to picking grass blades.

Neji and his teammates said their good-byes and left.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Neji's slowly disappearing back and then back at Sasuke. "So what the hell was that about?"

Sasuke turned up his nose. "Shut up, you loser. You don't get it. You're so clueless…"

"What did you say?!"

~*~*~

Later on that afternoon, Gai returned from his mission and wanted to catch up on some training with his team. He immediately instructed them all to do 500 laps around the village. Thanks to Tenten for telling him that Neji was recovering from an accident, they somehow managed to get out of it, much to Lee's disappointment. So they had to settle for some light training instead.

They were told to do some target practice, both mobile and immobile targets. Easy enough. Even Neji could do that. He and his team got started. Naturally, Tenten hit everyone easily. Lee hit all the targets but didn't always get a bull's eye.

Eager to show off, Neji took a running start over to the moving targets. He managed to nail three before losing his footing and slamming into the ground. He skidded for a couple of feet before coming to a halt in a pile of grass and dirt.

Tenten came running over to him. "You see, Neji? This is what Lady Tsunade meant when she said to take it easy. You're not fully recovered yet."

She didn't know the half of it. Neji slowly sat up and looked down at his un-bandaged leg. He had a small scrape with a tiny bit of blood just below the knee. He lowered his head, hiding his face from view.

Tenten knelt down in the grass next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok? It's just a scratch, right?"

Neji his head raised to reveal the tear tracks down his pink cheeks. Dumbfounded, all she could do was allow him to latched onto her shirt, sniffling into her shoulder and still whining and calling out incoherent things as his panicked words jumbled together and were lost in his sobs.

She patted his back and told him that everything was going to be ok. "Looks like we still have to deal with you being a baby for a little while longer…"

Neji suddenly raised his head and shot her a look. "Who's a baby?" he spat angrily.

"You. You were crying about your injured leg just now."

Neji furiously wiped away his tears on the back of his bandaged arm and pouted. "I am _not _crying!"

She grinned and patted his head while he continued to complain. _What am I going to do with you..?_

_~*~*~_

Sasuke felt very confident that these so-called 'side effects' weren't going to effect him at all. So far he was acting completely normal and noticed nothing out of place. Neji was probably experiencing them because he was weak, in his opinion. He must have been the better ninja.

"What side effects? It's all a state of mind. That's all it is. I'm completely normal. Back to my old self 100%. I don't get why Kakashi wouldn't let me train today. I feel fine. I'm perfectly ok. Nothing wrong with me at all. I haven't even experienced one single side effect!"

Sasuke had convinced himself that everything was ok and there was nothing to be concerned about. He'd be ready to train tomorrow for sure. Even Kakashi would be able to see that. All the more reason for him to get to bed so that he could get an early start in the morning.

So he had himself a nice dinner followed by a tall glass of warm milk, brushed his teeth and dawned his pajamas. He climbed into bed with his stuffed teddy bear, curled up under the blankets and sucked his thumb.

* * *

Perfectly normal, yeah right… **-_-'**

**THE END!**

So how did you like it? Cute, huh?

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!

**^-^**


End file.
